


Re-Crossing Paths

by hearttail



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ace/Demi Crowley, Aziraphale doesn't know, Brotherly Bonding, Cain will be minimal if present at all, Chloe Decker Doesn't Know, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), F/M, Lucifer has Wings, Lucifer was an archangel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pardon the author's Catholicism, Takes place between seasons 2 and 3 of Lucifer, The Archangels are assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearttail/pseuds/hearttail
Summary: Seven years after the appocolapse, Crowley is summoned to Los Angeles only to run into someone he could have gone the rest of his life without seeing again. Things go pear-shaped and Armageddon may begin again. Now, it will take a miracle to save the world and second time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Crowley (Good Omens) & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 462
Kudos: 1861





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever publishing a fanfiction. Any comments are appreciated. Updates may be erratic past chapter nine because that is all I have written so far.

Crowley felt the now long familiar sense of being pulled directly through the floor. One moment he had been sleeping on the couch leaning on a reading Aziraphale in their flat above the bookshop, the next he was wide awake and lying on his back in an alley, Someone knows where, staring up at his godsons. He miracled up a pair of glasses and slid them on as he stood up.

“I really have told you, I would appreciate a warning when you’re going to summon me,” he said grinning. Adam and Warlock only did this, instead of calling, when they were doing something Aziraphale would disapprove of. Which generally meant Crowley’s brand of trouble. 

“And usually that results in getting talked out of it!” Warlock said. “I think we’d both like to avoid that this time!”

Crowley cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah? And what have I been summoned for today?”

“Fake IDs,” Adam said.

“Really? That’s it? Why?” Usually these two came up with something more interesting.

“Well, we really shouldn’t have needed them, but as always, my father is a dick,” Warlock said.

“Mr. Dowling decided he had to do some stupid campaign thing or something in America that Warlock couldn’t get out of and I wasn't gonna to let him go alone,” Adam said.

“So here we are stuck in America on our 18th birthday where the legal drinking age is 21,” Warlock finished.

That’s right, it was their birthday. Crowley and Aziraphale had tried visiting before only to find neither of them home. It hadn’t occurred to the angel or the demon to make sure their kids were still in the country.

“And where in America are we?”

“Los Angeles,”

_ Haha irony  _ he thought to himself.

“Ah, right then!” Crowley said with smile and a nod. “Happy birthday, you two,” He miracled two IDs and handed them to the young men. “ _ Don’t  _ tell Aziraphale or I won’t hear the end of it. This is  _ only _ for your birthday. These are disappearing at midnight so have fun while you can but dont do anything stupid. If you do, call me and I’ll come help.”

Even if he didn’t want them telling Aziraphale, and he was concerned for their safety, Crowley felt very little guilt giving them the IDs. They weren't doing anything they wouldn't be doing if they were in London. Wasn’t their fault America had stupid drinking laws.

Adam and Warlock each took theirs. As soon as Crowley let go, the deal was done and the summoning circle disintegrated. They stepped forward and hugged the demon. 

“Thank you,” both said together.

“Of course,” he said ruffling the hair on their heads. “Don’t get into too much trouble, Ok?”

They pulled away and started walking. “Ok,” Warlock called over his shoulder.

“And don’t tell Aziraphale!”

“We’re not stupid!” Adam said turning to walk backwards for a moment, a huge grin on his face, then spinning back to fling an arm around his friend. They walked off down the alley and turned onto the street, quickly getting lost in the crowd. 

Crowley stared after them, a fond smile on his face. He loved them both so much. 

Everyone who had been at the airbase was like a family now. The Them had adopted Anathema as their older sister and by extension, Newt as well. Madame Tracy and Shadwell were like an extra set of grandparents.

Adam, and everyone else that had been there for Armageddidnt had immediately accepted Crowley and Aziraphale as their weird godparents. The angel and demon would watch out for the humans, help them with whatever they could. They were always invited to holidays and birthdays and always brought some of the best gifts (mostly Crowley’s doing, if it were left to Aziraphale most of those presents would have ended up being books).

Warlock was practically like a son to both Crowley and Aziraphale. After so long being his nanny, it had killed Crowley to leave and as soon as he could, he came back. 

The kid mentioning his father had sent up Crowley’s protective instincts. Thaddeus Dowling didn’t give a shit about his son as long as he didn’t make him look bad. Of course he wouldn’t let the kid enjoy his 18th birthday in England where he could go out drinking with his friends like a normal kid. It wouldn’t look good for a politician running for president.

It was good, both Crowley and Aziraphale decided, that Warlock had joined the Them. It had only taken five dozen miracles each to get them into the same school. Adam and the others had almost immediately brought him into the group (no ethereal or occult influence involved). It had helped mellow him out slightly as well, being around (almost) entirely normal kids rather than the stuck up rich ones his parents pushed him towards (ones that made Warlock absolutely miserable).

It was good to see his godkids so happy. Oh, Someone! When had he gotten so soft?

_ Oh don’t kid yourself _ a voice in his head said  _ You’ve always been like this _

_ Shut up _ he told it.

Crowley figures he should stay nearby until at least midnight. In case Adam and Warlock did run into trouble. 

He was trying to decide how to kill the time when an intense aura slammed into him, not nearly enough to knock him to the ground like it had been last time he felt it but still strong. How had he missed it before?

“Crowley?” A familiar voice behind him said.

Crowley froze  _ Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _


	2. Chapter 2

_ Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck _

Crowley couldn’t stop time on celestials (whether they were occult or ethereal), not easily, so he only had a few seconds to come up with a plan as footsteps came toward him.

_ Run. Run away. Bite him and run. It won’t kill him but might incapacitate him for a while. Buy enough time to get away. Hide the kids. Get Aziraphale and go to Alpha Centauri. You can hide there. Right good plan. Shift strike run. And go. _

Everything did not go according to that plan.

“Crowley!” A hand grabbed his arm and he shifted into his snake form, falling from the hand’s grip as his limbs dissolved. He turned, rearing up, hissing and baring his fangs but his attacker, long practiced, grabbed him in just the way that he couldn’t strike.

_ Fuck shit damn shit fuck! _

Crowley shifted back to his human form, the hand remained gripping his throat, just hard enough to keep him in place but not enough to obstruct his breathing. Blind with terror, he punched and clawed and kicked at the arm that held him. He knew he couldn’t get out; he’d never been able to. He was going to die.

_ I’m sorry angel. _

“Bloody hell, brother, stop thrashing!”

Crowley felt his muscles go limp against his will, unable to disobey the direct order. His vision cleared after the initial burst of panic and he looked at the face of the devil.

“I’m not going back to hell” he wheezed, breaths coming panicked and uneven. His voice shook. “You’ll have to kill me first.”

An almost confused amusement passed over Lucifer’s face. “Why would I want to do that?” He set the demon down.

Crowley took two steps back, barely keeping his legs beneath him, between his momentary forced limpness and now involuntary shaking.

“Oh well the past several attempts on my life have made me a bit jumpy about that. Still a few pissed off parties down there after the world didn’t end,” Crowley snapped. Not the most clever response he had tried for but his mind was too frayed to think properly.

“That’s right! I’ve been meaning to thank you for that!”

Crowley’s brain, which had been working furiously to figure a way out of this, shut off. “What?”

“Well if the world had ended I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to come up here more permanently would I?” Lucifer said as though it should be obvious.

Crowley was feeling more confused by the second. He couldn’t sense any anger or resentment or hostility or anything he would have expected running into the devil again. Nothing like at the air base with enough rage to knock Crowley to his knees. If anything, there was something similar to  _ joy? Excitement? _ It was harder to feel out the positive emotions than the negative ones. 

“So what’s finally brought my little brother for a visit then?” Lucifer said.

Crowley relaxed ever so slightly. Not completely, but he wasn’t going to strike and he wasn’t going to run. 

Instincts told him he wasn’t in danger. Lucifer wasn’t upset about Armageddon. There was no reason for him to fear for his well being. 

This wasn’t Lucifer: the devil, or Lucifer: his big bad boss. This really was just Lucifer: his older brother. The one that taught him to make stars, the one that he would help him and Azrael prank Gabriel and Amenadiel when they were all newly created.

_ Right then! _

“Eh you know! Classic summoning! Couple of bored teenagers looking for trouble,” Crowley said, grinning. 

_ Not entirely lying _ he thought to himself. The levity was forced but Lucifer didn’t seem to notice.

Lucifer laughed “Glad to see you’re the same as ever.”

“Can’t really help getting summoned. Might as well have fun with it,” Crowley shrugged.

“Well come on then.” Lucifer grabbed Crowley’s shoulder, not in a threatening way, but still left no room for protest.

That did not stop Crowley from spluttering in protest. “Nnn- eh I should really be getting back. Got pulled from-,“ he said as he tried to pull himself free of Lucifer’s grip.

“Nothing so important you can’t get to it later,” Lucifer interrupted as he steered Crowley into a large building that said LUX on the front.

_ Shit! Was… was this the building Adam and Warlock came into? That would be bloody wonderful wouldn’t it? The one building the devil seems to be staying and that’s where the Antichrist and the assumed Antichrist decide to go! Fuck shit fuck. _

“No no no. Lucifer, I-I really should- I need to-,“

“No you don’t! Order from the lord of hell. You need to come have a drink.”

“Right. Fine. A drink. Alcohol. Great.”

Crowley would really rather just snap himself home. Go and sleep next to his husband then get breakfast in the morning like they had planned. But apparently that wasn’t going to happen. Once Lucifer decided something, he wasn’t going to stand down. Crowley was trapped.

Lucifer let go, apparently satisfied that Crowley wasn’t going to run. Crowley stuck his hands in his pockets and twisted the ring on his finger so the design was hidden. He wasn’t going to let Lucifer see the gold angel wings. No way that revelation would go well. The devil would probably take it as a personal affront. His brother marrying a sworn enemy of Hell. 

“That’s the spirit!” Lucifer said.

They walked through the doors and Crowley felt immediately sick. “Ohhh,” He groaned. “Missed hell did we?”

To be fair, the club was a lot nicer than hell but the resemblance was too great for comfort. Crowley fluffed his wings in the ether, sensing for any threats at his back; a trick he learned a long time ago. The feathers were sensitive to changes in the air. He could keep them in the ether but still let them feel the earthly plane and give him a few seconds notice of anything coming up behind him. It had saved him from getting stabbed in the back multiple times before.

“What does that mean?” Lucifer asked, sounding offended.

“Crowded and loud. Flickering lights. The smell,”

“Smell?”

“You don’t have a snake’s senses,”

“Ah,” Lucifer said as though it hadn’t occurred to him. “Upstairs then.”

As the pair made their way to the elevator, Crowley scanned as best he could for his kids. When he didn’t see them he tried stretching out his celestial senses. If Adam was nearby he would dampen all other occult or ethereal forces. That’s how Lucifer had snuck up on him. The fact that Crowley could still sense the devil made him reasonably sure Adam wasn’t in the building. 

_ Good. One less thing to be worried about _ . _ The kids should be safe. _

Crowley wasn’t sure what Lucifer would do if he met Adam but he didn’t want to risk it. Lucifer couldn’t really be considered the most emotionally stable being in Creation and the demon wasn’t confident that he’d be much good in protecting the kids if things went pear shaped.

Elevator doors slid closed and he was alone with the devil.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer found himself genuinely pleased to see his little brother again. It had been a long time since they had seen each other under good circumstances, nearly 2000 years if he was right. The most recent time he had seen him at all was at an airbase in Tadfield. And that had been far below optimal.

He had been a bit hurt at the betrayal during Armageddon. The only one of his siblings who also fell. Whom he had trusted with the most important temptations and jobs that had to be performed. And the little shit had gone and intentionally stopped the event that would let him out of Hell for good. 

That was before coming to earth and meeting the detective. 

Lucifer had been to Earth several times before and had enjoyed his time there, but not enough to not want the War to start. It was only after living on earth for a few years that Lucifer understood the appeal to keep the world intact. He could only imagine what living here for 6000 would do. Crowley’s actions were entirely understandable.

It had also hurt seeing how terrified Crowley had been just seeing Lucifer; assuming Lucifer would attack him. And the utter shock on his face when he realized it wasn’t going to happen. Did he really think Lucifer would kill him or send him back to hell? Did the demon really have so little faith in him that he would think his own brother would kill him?

Lucifer also tried not to be alarmed by the fact that the demon had chosen to try to strike rather than talk his way out of it or immediately run away. Crowley who was never a fighter by any stretch of the imagination had chosen to try to attack rather than escape. It was pure luck that Lucifer had been able to grab the serpent before being bitten.

_ ‘The past few attempts on my life,’ _ Crowley had said. 

_ What’s happened to you, brother? _ Lucifer wondered to himself.

“So, what has convinced the lord of hell to stay on earth?” Crowley asked as the elevator doors opened to the penthouse.

“Well what hasn’t?” Lucifer said, walking to the bar and pouring two glasses of whiskey. He handed one to Crowley, who sat on one of the stools. “The sex, the alcohol and drugs! It’s no wonder we have so many people down there! There are so many temptations to choose from up here! Those weren’t yours were they?”

“No. All natural. I just use them. Make my job easier,”

Lucifer nodded. Crowley was very good at his job. No shock he used the most fun parts of earth to do it.

“Anything else?” Crowley asked staring at him (presumably. It’s hard to tell with those bloody glasses. When had he started wearing those?). “You’ve been up here before. What made you stay this time?”

“Well at first it was meant to be a nice fuck you to our dear old dad…”

“Right. ‘course,”

And there was one reason it was good to see Crowley. He could say something like that and not get and eye roll or disapproving look like he would from one of the humans or from Amenadiel. Crowley was just about the only person he could trust to agree with him on that particular subject.

“But then I got to know some rather fantastic humans. They’re brilliant! More than I thought would be possible!” Lucifer said, grinning at the thought of his humans. Maybe if Crowley stayed he could introduce them. 

“Mm,” Crowley said as he downed what was left in his glass in one swallow. Lucifer refilled it.

“What about you? What made you stop Armageddon?” 

Crowley flinched slightly then shrugged “Eh- Didn’t really like the idea of either dying in the blasssted war or being trapped in Hell for eternity. Earth is really preferable!” He drank back his entire glass again. 

“Well cheers to that,” Lucifer said. They sat in silence for a long moment during which they each refilled their glasses. “Why’d you stop coming down for reports?” he found himself asking.

It had been nearly 2000 years. Up until the ADs began, Crowley would come in about once a decade, usually more to tell him about his latest escapades. After the first century or so of only written reports, Lucifer had found himself missing his brother more than he would ever admit.

Crowley looked at him with what had to be incredulity. “The Dark Council sstarted ssstoping me. ‘Nsisted I had to fill out the blasted paperwork ‘n not bother you. Figured those were your orders. After…” he cleared his throat “after that botched temptation in Golgotha.”

Lucifer stared at him, completely baffled. It had been a highlight of Hell listening to Crowley tell him about the absolute chaos and bullshit he caused. They had laughed for hours about inventing French. And Lucifer had barely been able to breath as the serpent had told him about planting bones in the ground that looked like giant lizards (apparently he had gotten help from someone, though he had skimmed over the details) with the intent of making people question Creation. 

Lucifer remembered dissent among the legions of hell over the failure at tempting the carpenter. He had been angry himself. If they had been able to corrupt who seemed to be God’s favorite, get him to turn against heaven, it would have been a massive win. Crowley had convinced Lucifer to let him do it instead of Lucifer because he was the best tempter in Hell. If he couldn’t do it, no one could.

Lucifer hadn’t handled the news of the failure well. There had been yelling. Crowley had walked out without being dismissed after Lucifer had called him…  _ Nope! Ignore that! Doesn’t matter now! _

That had probably been the last in-person report Crowley had given. Something had been different about that report. Crowley had been so much more withdrawn that time. Lucifer had dismissed it as being disappointed at failing such a big temptation and being upset about Lucifer’s reaction. 

“I can assure you those were  _ not _ my instructions,” Lucifer said.

“Well… Beelzebub got a different memo” Crowley said dryly.

_ What else did the Dark Council do without my knowledge? _ Lucifer wanted to ask. But before he could, Crowley’s phone rang.

He stared at it with confusion for a moment before answering, “Hello?” 

Lucifer couldn’t hear the other end but Crowley sat bolt upright. He paled as any sign of drunkenness was wiped from his face in an instant. “Ok slow down-,“ He was cut off by the voice on the other end.

“Crowley?” Lucifer said.

Crowley stood and walked to the balcony door. “Ok. Alright. I’m on my way. Where are you?” Without pausing or looking back, the demon pushed through the doors and jumped over the edge, snapping out his wings and flying off.

“Crowley!” Lucifer called again, but the demon was already gone.

_ What just happened? _ Lucifer thought as he stared, somewhat dazed at the night sky where his brother had just disappeared.

He thought about chasing after him but Crowley had always been rather good at evasion. Instead, he shook his head and turned to pour himself another drink. The bottle seemed fuller than it should be. They had drunk more than that, hadn’t they? 

Before he could contemplate it any further his own phone buzzed. “Detective!” he said answering it.

“Hey, Lucifer. We have a case. Should I stop by to pick you up?” she said.

“Yes! I’ll meet you outside.”

He closed the balcony doors, figuring Crowley would be able to find his own way in if he came back, and went down to meet Chloe.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Crowley had barely touched down on the edge of a small stretch of trees when he was nearly tackled by Warlock. The young man flung his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder. He wrapped a tight arm around the boy as tears began soaking his jacket. He was shaking like a leaf. There was a smell of blood and Death in the air.

“What happened?” he asked as Adam came and and leaned into the hug as well. “Are you both alright? Warlock you’re bleeding. Let me-,” he tapped Warlocks shoulder where he seemed to have been grazed. The bleeding instantly stopped as the skin healed back over the wound.

“We were going to go to one of the places to use the IDs but I got a bad feeling so we left,” Adam started. He wasn’t shaking like Warlock but judging by the way the wind had picked up, he was just as distressed. The world would sometimes still go a little wonky with his emotions. “And we ended up walking out here. Only when we did there was someone was sitting here crying so we sat and talked with her till she calmed down but then a car drove by and started shooting!” Adam’s voice broke and Crowley started rubbing comforting circles on his back. He pulled his wings from the ether and wrapped them around his kids, trying to cocoon them in the warmth and protection they offered. “Then they drove off and we called the police and then you. She pushed us down so we wouldn’t get hurt,” Adam finished.

Crowley looked toward the bench his stomach clenched. There was a body in a pool of blood.

“Could-c-can you- Would you-“ Warlock stammered out.

“Let me see,” Crowley said gently. He carefully extracted himself from the boys’ grasp and walked over to the body. When he knelt down, he reached out his celestial senses and found her soul already gone. He had expected as much but had had to check for the sake of his godkids.

The looks on their faces when he looked back destroyed him. The tiny bit of hope they had held onto shattered at his expression. “Death already took her. I can't bring her back,” he paused. “There’s something I  _ can _ do though.”

He summoned as much energy as he could. This was going to drain him but, looking at Adam and Warlock and their stricken expressions, he felt it was worth it. 

This little trick was something Crowley figured out how to do a long time ago but hardly ever did. Only extremely special circumstances. 

He absolutely was not supposed to be able to do this anymore, no demon should be able to do this, and he didn’t really want to be calling a lot of attention to it. Not that anyone would really notice. But he would rather be safe than sorry.

The boys stared as he held his hand over the body, stretching his senses for something old. Something as old as Creation itself, older. And, finding it, pulled it out. Violet stardust coated his hand and he focused on condensing it, pouring energy from himself into the little ball of light shining in his hand.

“What was her name?” Crowley asked.

“Abigail,” Warlock said.

“She said her friends called her Abs,” Adam added.

Crowley nodded then blew the dust into the sky. A moment later a new white light blinked into existence among the twinkling stars above. He stood and walked back to where the kids had stayed.

“What did you do?” Warlock asked. 

Crowley gave a tired smile. That always took a lot out of him. “I made her a star,” he said weakly. 

Before Adam or Warlock could ask any of the questions Crowley could feel coming, police cars showed up. 

There was a shuffle of people as the cops started putting up tape. A young woman with black hair started examining Abigail’s body. Even in a moments passing, Crowley could smell Death on her. 

_ Weird. _

Several officers asked Adam, Warlock and Crowley for statements about what happened. Even while being questioned, Crowley kept his eyes on the kids. Both were clearly upset. Warlock look worried sick. He had to be thinking about how his parents would react to their son being involved in a murder investigation. It would not go over well with his father if it made the news, but before that it had been for causes he believed in. The kid said that made it worth dealing with his father. This was different though. This wasn’t his own choice. He shouldn’t have to deal with the fallout of this one.

Protective instinct flared inside Crowley. He cast out his last bit of miracle energy to influence any kind of press from getting a hold of the story. Reporters everywhere suddenly found themselves slammed with other work and entirely unable to pursue any other stories.

His knees almost buckled. He was running on fumes now but he could hold out a while longer, enough to get the kids to safety.

Another car drove up. Crowley ignored it, instead continuing to watch his kids, until he saw Adam’s head snap toward the passengers. He turned to follow the boy’s gaze and muttered a rather impressive stream of curses as he saw the devil walking toward him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments! I'm so glad this has gotten such a positive response! I don't really know what my update schedule will be especially with school starting up but I will try for at least one chapter every one or two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe drove up to LUX to find Lucifer already outside. She felt that small prickle of dread that usually came before he ended up derailing a case.

_ Oh fantastic. _

“Detective!” Lucifer said with that stupid smile of his as he climbed into the passenger seat. “Guess who I just found lurking around LA?”

“Any chance it’s the shooter we’re going to be looking for?” she asked as she started driving. 

“Well I do highly doubt that,” Lucifer said, completely unfazed by her tone as usual. “It was my little brother!”

“Another brother?” she asked. “I thought you didn’t talk to any of your siblings except Amenadiel?” 

“Well not willingly at least,” he muttered then brightened slightly when he said “But Crowley is different! He got cast out of heaven along with me! And he was the only one in heaven who seemed to know what fun is!”

“So you’re close then?” she asked.

“Well, we were. But then two thousand years happened and it appears a lot has changed since then,” he said. 

“Two thousand years. Really?” Chloe asked incredulously. Lucifer turned to her with a slightly offended look.

“Yes,” he said. “As it turns out, my officials in Hell started giving him orders outside of my authority!”

“Right,” she said, not entirely sure how to respond. What he was saying held his usual ridiculousness, but at the same time, he sounded genuinely regretful. Not a common emotion for him. “Well maybe this is a chance to fix things. You know, work out whatever happened between you two.”

“I hope you’re right Detective butI’m not so sure. You see right before you called, he got what seemed to be a rather frantic phone call and flew off. He didn’t even stop to say- that’s him!”

“What?” Chloe said sharply. 

They had just arrived at the crime scene. Officers milled about, some of them already talking to the three witnesses there; two kids and a man with fire red hair down to his waist. The man’s back was to the car, and he faced where the boys were being questioned.

Lucifer got out of the car and started walking over. Chloe scrambled to follow a few paces behind and watched as the man stiffened then whipped around to see Lucifer. 

He was wearing round black sunglasses so it was impossible to see his eyes but he had lost all the color in his face when he saw them walking up. He glanced at the boys behind him. When he turned back, he squared his shoulders, put his hands in his front pockets and took a few steps toward Lucifer, closing the distance between them.

“So this is where you ran off to, Brother?” Lucifer said as Chloe caught up. “Detective, this is the brother I was just talking about! Crowley, this is one of the humans that made me want to stay on earth!”

Despite herself, Chloe blushed slightly at that. It was cloaked in his devil bullshit but still…

Crowley was looking back and forth between Chloe and Lucifer with what almost looked like was having trouble computing what was just said. His mouth opened and closed a few times then thought better of it.

“Oh. Uh- Hi. Mr.-“ Chloe started.

“Crowley, Anthony,” he said.

“Anthony? When did you start with that?” Lucifer asked.

“Eh- ‘s awhile ago,” Crowley shrugged.

He was looking at Lucifer with what looked like a wary expression. Whatever had happened between the two had to have been weird. Well knowing Lucifer, of course it would be. Right now, it didn’t matter. If Lucifer was going to make a witness even more apprehensive, he had to leave, brother or not.

“Lucifer, why don’t you go ask Ella about the body.”

“But detective-“

“It’s a conflict of interest, Lucifer. Let me handle this,”

Lucifer sighed. “Fine. I’ll go.” He turned to Crowley “But don't you go running off. We aren’t finished yet brother.”

“Right. Fine. No running,” Crowley nodded. His voice was tight and not at all pleased. Lucifer ignored it and walked off to talk to Ella.

Chloe really didn’t like not being able to see his eyes. The glasses made it impossible to tell where he was looking but she had the distinct feeling that it wasn’t at her.

“Sorry. Uh- I’m detective Chloe Decker with the LAPD,” she said. “What did- uh- Sorry. Can I ask about the glasses?”

“They’re medicinal. I have an eye condition.”

“Oh. Ok then.” Couldn’t really ask him to take them off then. “So what did you see happen?”

He shook his head. “Got here after it all happened. Didn’t see anything. I can only tell you what Adam and Warlock told me.” He nodded at each boy as he said their names.

Warlock was the shorter of the two, with dark hair that hung near his shoulders. Some of it was pulled up in a messy half bun, tied with a long strip of cloth. He wore glasses almost identical to Crowley’s. His face was blank as he talked to the other officers but his posture was ramrod straight and unflinching.

Adam had light curls that stopped near his ears. The boy slouched almost carelessly but he looked pale and would not stop staring at Lucifer. It looked like apprehension or possibly even fear on his face. Chloe wanted to think it was the fact that the kid had just witnessed a murder, and had probably almost died himself, but her gut said something else was up. 

_ Ignore that _ . _ Save it for later _ .

“So what did they tell you?” she asked.

“Said they saw the girl crying. They talked her down and were sat with her when a car drove by and started shooting.” 

“Did you see anything yourself?” Chloe asked.

“Just the body,” he said as he shook his head.

“Did any of you know the victim?” 

“Not so far as I know.”

“And how did you know to come here so quickly?” 

“They called me right after the police. ‘M just good at getting places.”

“And why did they call you?”

“Their my godkids. They knew I was around and probably figured I’d be the smartest call,” he said.

She nodded. That was about all she could think to ask. It seemed the other officers had finished questioning the boys as well.

“Crowley,” the kid, Adam she thought, said coming up behind him, making him jump slightly, “Could you take us to Anathema’s?”

Chloe watched as Crowley’s face softened on the kids beside him. “‘Course,” he said. He pulled a ring of keys from his pocket and handed them to Warlock. “Go ahead and get in the car. Call and let her know we’re coming. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Warlock looked at the keys in his hand and gave a weak smile “Does this mean I get to drive?” Adam snorted next to him.

“Absolutely not, you little hellspawn” Crowley said as Adam and Warlock started walking toward a big black vintage car Chloe was sure hadn’t been there when they pulled up. 

“Don’t even try! You know she won’t let you!” Crowley called at them.

Warlock waved vaguely back at them and Crowley grinned.

Chloe stared at Crowley. The way he said ‘hellspawn’ didn’t sound at all like the way Lucifer would call Trixie her spawn. When Lucifer said it, it almost seemed like he tried to put distance between them. Crowley said it with so much love and affection that Chloe had to remind herself he had called the boys godkids instead of just his sons.

He turned back to her “It’s alright if I take them to their sister’s?” 

“Sister? I wouldn’t have thought they were related.”

“Honorary. Kind of a weird adoptive family. She’s in Malibu.”

“Oh. Right. That’s fine but we need to be able to contact them. And you. You’re the only witnesses we have for this case.”

He nodded, then wrote out a phone number on a scrap of paper and handed it to her.

“This is mine. If you want to talk to them, call me”

“Thank you for your cooperation” Chloe said.

Crowley nodded then started walking toward the car. 

Before he even made it halfway, Lucifer caught up to him and grabbed his arm. Crowley jolted, ripping his arm from Lucifer’s grip. He shifted a step to the right, putting himself more in between Lucifer and the car. 

Chloe couldn’t hear the conversation but she tried reading their expressions.

Easier said than done. Lucifer’s back was too her and his brother’s glasses made it difficult to get an accurate read on him. The only thing she could tell was that Crowley was getting more displeased throughout the conversation. Then, Lucifer said something that made resignation plaster over Crowley’s face, so clear even with the glasses that you’d have to be oblivious not to see it.

Lucifer didn't seem to see it.

The brothers shook hands and Crowley slunk off toward the car, giving a wave similar to the one Warlock had given moments earlier.

“What the hell was that?” Chloe asked Lucifer as he walked back toward her, proud smile on her face. 

“Well I just convinced my brother to stay at LUX while he’s in town!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am sorry some of these chapters are really short. I will try to make them a bit longer in the future. Thank you again for all your comments. They are very much appreciated. See you all next update!


	6. Chapter 6

“How are you feeling?” Crowley asked the boys as he got into the car-- Adam must have miracled it here; Crowley certainly didn’t have the energy for it. Neither of them answered. 

Crowley glanced in the rear view to see Warlock spread out on the backseat, already asleep. Crowley shrugged off his jacket and threw it over the boy’s shoulders. Adam sat in the passenger seat. He stared numbly ahead of him, eyes not really focused on anything. “Adam?” he asked gently.

“That was my birth dad,” he said. It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes.” There was no point dodging or sugar coating it. The kid already knew. 

Crowley started driving sedately. He didn’t have enough energy to keep the Bentley and it’s passengers intact while driving with his usual recklessness, especially not with the rain and wind that had picked up. 

“Why’s he here? You think we’re in danger? ‘S he gonna make me start Armageddon again?”

Crowley looked at him, could see the unease on his face, the crease in his brow and the frown on his lips. “I really don’t think so, kid. Talked to him. He says he’s not mad. He doesn’t want the apocalypse to happen.”

“But what about all the stuff heaven and hell have tried? What if he’s following us right now? Tailing us so he can ambush us?”

“I know for a fact he’s not following us right now.”

Adam turned and blinked at him. “How d’ you know that?”

“Because I made a deal with him.” Crowley said thinking about his discussion with Lucifer before he had gotten in the car.

  
  


_ “And where do you think you’re going?” Lucifer asked, grabbing his arm. Crowley jumped hard and tore away. He took a step to the side, blocking Lucifer‘s view of the car and the kids inside of it. He wasn’t confident that Lucifer wouldn’t recognize one or both of them. It wouldn’t end well if he did. _

_ “I’m maintaining my side of a deal. Those are the kids who summoned me. Now I’m making sure they get home safely,” Crowley said. Not technically lying. _

_ “You will be coming back though, right? We haven’t fully caught up!” _

_ He was entirely genuine. Crowley was still shocked by that; his brother actually wanting him around after so long, but right now, Crowley didn’t care, he was more interested in protecting his kids. _

_ “If I don’t you’re just going to come looking? Stalk me until I do?” _

_ Lucifer looked offended. “I would never-“  _

_ Crowley sighed, his entire body sagging. Lucifer absolutely would. He would follow them directly to Anathema’s and do something stupid and someone would get hurt. Crowley couldn’t let that happen. _

_ “If you promise not to follow me I’ll come and stay at your flat while I’m in town.” He had that horrible feeling of selling his soul but at least it least it was a deal with Lucifer and not a demon. He tended to be a bit more reliable in that regard. _

_ Lucifer grinned, “Deal.” _

_ “Great. Deal.” Crowley said shaking his hand _ .

  
  


“You made a deal with the devil? Like, literally? Signed over your soul and everything?” Adam asked. “Why’d you do that?”

“It doesnt work exactly like that,” Crowley said with a slight grin. “I did it becaussssse more than anything, I’d like to keep him away from you and the others ‘til I know for ssssure he’s ssssafe. And even then, not until you sssay you’re ok. This was the bessst way to do that,” Crowley said.

“But what about you?” Adam said anxiously. “Hell tried to kill you, right? And he’d be mad for you messing up with me and Warlock an’ trying to help stop Armeggedon! Is he gonna kill you?”

“No. Might not leave me alone but… won’t kill me,” he paused. “I don’t think.”

“Why’s that?”

“He’s my brother,” Crowley said without thinking.

“He’s your  _ what _ ?” Adam said, loud and sharp enough to make Warlock wake up in the backseat and sit up, pulling Crowley’s jacket around his shoulders more fully. Crowley winced.

“Waz happnin?” Warlock said groggily.

Adam turned to him eyes wide and bright. “Crowley’s brother is the devil!”

“How’s that work then?” Warlock asked, suddenly much more alert. “Are all demons related? Was that weird smelly guy I met on that stupid trip a brother too?”

“Or do you mean more like a brotherhood kind of way like an all in the same boat kind of brother?” Adam said.

Crowley loved his kids. Really he did. And he loved that they asked questions. Just not about this and not when he was so bloody  _ tired _ . He couldn’t dodge sensitive topics like this.

“The way you and Aziraphale talked about stuff. It seemed like you said that angel at the airbase, the creepy one, he was related to him too. Does that mean he’s your brother as well, then?” Adam continued.

“Oh I’ve heard you talk about that asshole! That would suck having a brother like that!” Warlock said.

“Yeah it kind of did ssssometimes,” Crowley chuckled at their descriptions of Gabriel. He kept his eyes on the road but could feel their expectant stares. He sighed. “I’ll tell you, alright? But you can’t talk about it, ok? I’ve never even told Azssiraphale. Not in 6000 years.”

Both boys nodded in agreement eyes wide and probably figuring it must be bad if he wouldn’t even tell his husband about it.

Crowley took a deep breath. “No, Not all demons are related. SSame as not all angels are. You’re only ssiblings if you’re in the same kinda circle. Lucifer and I, before we Fell, we were Archangels. Seven total. The first angels to be created.”

“So were you, like, important then?” Warlock asked.

Crowley raises an eyebrow and looked at him in the mirror. “Define important.”

“I  _ mean _ ,” Warlock said, rolling his eyes as if Crowley was being intentionally obtuse, which, to be fair, he kind of was, “could you do stuff other angels can’t? Did you have authority over others, like a boss of some kind?” 

Under any other circumstances Crowley would be dodging but he couldn’t find it in him. Both boys were staring at him intently and he just couldn’t say no. Also, since they had been talking, the weather had improved; wind and rain slowing considerably. Adam was calming down. “Technically? Kind of. Archangels are ranked highest in heaven. I did have some authority. Didn’t like using it. Powers? Not the way you probably think. I was a healer. Not much more than that. Not really the sssuper ssstrength mosst of the others have got.”

“You could make stars though!” Adam said. “Right? That’s how you did that earlier?” 

“I could. Kinda… held onto the ability.” More like refused to let go of it but that was an entirely different discussion.

“How’s it work? Like, what you did just now?” Warlock asked.

“Sstardust. All humans hold a little bit inside them from creation. You need it to make ssstars. I figured out how to pull it out and get it into the sky. Sstarted using it as a way of honoring friends. Takess quite a bit of energy is all.” 

“That’s brilliant!” Adam said. “You did that for Abigail?” His tone turned sad and the weather immediately intensified again.

_ Damnit. _

“Yeah,” Crowley said. He felt a wash of power as they passed over Anathema’s property line. 

The clever witch had not only put up her own protections on her house (both magic and practical), but also had several from an angel and a demon. Nothing could get to her house without permission. Crowley didn’t even want to know what would happen if someone tried it.

The Bentley slid into the driveway. “You two go ahead. Need to call Aziraphale. I’ll be in in a minute. Both of you should get some sleep, maybe food.”

“Thanks Crowley,” they both said climbing out and heading into the house.

Crowley waited until Adam and Warlock were inside and Newt waved at him from the doorway to dial the phone. It only rang once before the other end picked up.

“Crowley!”

“Hey, Aziraphale!”

“Crowley, are you alright? Where are you? What’s happened?” The worry was intense in his voice as well as a strong hint of anger. Crowley felt a stab of guilt for not calling sooner. He had thought Aziraphale would be concerned at how long he was gone but hadn’t tried calling before now.

“Sssssorry, angel. I really wanted to call sooner but I was a bit busy. Adam and Warlock sssumoned me to America. I got a little ssssidetracked.” Shit his hissing was getting bad. He really needed to sleep.

“Sidetracked,” The angel said slowly. “Sidetracked how? Are you ok? Are the boys safe? I can meet you over there.”

“No!” Crowley said a little to sharply. He took a breath.  _ Ease it back or he’ll get suspicious. _ “No. It’sssss fine, angel. I can take care of it.”

There was a long pause. “Crowley?”

“Mm yeah?”

“You really are bad at lying.”

Crowley spluttered. “I-mmmnn ‘m not.”

“Something is clearly wrong! I’m coming to meet you,” the angel declared.

“Angel, please don’t,” a hint of desperation bleed into Crowley’s voice. That was enough to make Aziraphale stop. “I’m reasonably sure I’ll be fine, as well as the kids. We’re at Anathema’s now. But I’m not sure you will be if you come right now. I can handle thiss. Jusssst… please stay there for now? Please?” 

“Crowley? What on earth is happening?” he asked with so much concern it made Crowley’s heart pang. Aziraphale just wanted to be sure Crowley was alright and would wouldn’t be satisfied until he was positive he was.

He loved his angel so damn much.

“It’ssssss complicated, angel. I’ll explain later. Promise. Jussssssst not now.”

There was another long beat of silence before Aziraphale spoke again, his voice was soft. “Ok, dear. I’ll stay put for now. But I would like a good explanation soon.”

“You’ll get it. Soon as I can. Promise.”

Crowley could practically hear Aziraphale give one firm nod. “Jolly good then. Get some rest, dear. You’re getting rather hissy I believe.”

“I will. I love you, Angel.”

“I love you too Crowley.” 

They each hung up and Crowley allowed a silent thrill to run through him, drowning the stress and worry from the situation. Even after seven years, seven years of marriage and love and ‘our side’, saying and hearing ‘I love you’ was still almost too much to handle. 

Crowley took a deep breath before making his way to the house.

Good. Aziraphale wouldn’t be too terribly worried now and wouldn’t come looking and get himself hurt. And Crowley still had time before the angel found out who his brother is and who he used to be and the subsequent conversation that would hold. 

Damn he really didn’t want to have that conversation. They should have had it a long time ago but he had always been too scared. He had been avoiding it for 6000 years, greatful for the big red “X” they had mutually stamped on the topic of time before the Fall. Neither were exactly eager to talk about it. He had a feeling he wouldn’t manage that for much longer. He just hoped it wouldn’t change too much.

Crowley walked through the door and felt another rush of protective power. Wards on the property line and wards on the door. Taking no chances after the first time heaven and hell tried something after Armageddon. 

Newt and Anathema were sitting in the front room when he came in. Anathema held their 4 month old, Tracia, in her arms. The couple looked up at him and Crowley could see the questions in their eyes.

“Adam and Warlock?” he asked before they could say anything.

“Already in the guest rooms. What happened?” Newt said.

“Are they both ok? They seemed… shaken,” Anathema said.

“There was a drive-by shooting,” Crowley told them. “Warlock got grazed. Both are fine but the girl they were with died. They’re both upset.”

“Oh my god!” Anathema said..

“So the sudden spot of weather here?” Newt asked.

Crowley nodded, reading his train of thought, then spoke softly, worried the kids might hear. “Is probably Adam. Celestial powers can be tough to control with intenssse emotion or high stressss. And getting shot at is ccccertainly high stress. It’ll be fine once he calms down. Nothing’s going to get out of control. Even if it does, we sstopped the world ending right? Anything else should be easy”

Neither looked convinced. Crowley didn’t blame them. He was trying to convince himself if he were honest. “Right,” Anathema said softly.

“Call if you need anything. I’ll be around for a couple of days while whatever shit happens to make sure the boys are ok. If anything happens, I’m a call away.”

Crowley left before they could offer him to stay there, then subsequently ask why he refused. Adam and Warlock may have accepted his explanation but Anathema would  _ not _ . She was far too curious and far too stubborn for that. Crowley loved her for it but he couldn’t quite handle that at the moment.

By the time he got back to downtown LA he was beyond exhausted. He parked the Bentley and took out his wings, deciding to fly to the balcony rather than go back into the Hell club.

_ Seriously, why would Lucifer want a club like this? He wanted to get away from Hell but practically recreated the physical atmosphere of it, albeit a tad nicer. _

Lucifer wasn’t there but the balcony door was unlocked. Crowley let himself in and looked around. He immediately zeroed in on the bookshelf on the side wall. It was no bookshop, but Crowley often felt comfort from the scent of the pages after so long calling the bookshop home. He changed into a small snake and coiled on top of a row of books. He took in the calming scent of old parchment and, within minutes, he was asleep.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm a bit late on this update. I didn't get the chance to post this last night due to school stuff. Hope you all enjoy anyway!

“So our vic is Abigail Walters,” Ella said. “Twenty years old and a student at UCLA. No past criminal activity.”

“Did we get anything from cause of death?” Chloe asked.

“Unfortunately not. Looks like the bullets came from a 9 mm. Super common so not super traceable. Also the entry wounds seem to indicate random firing. Whoever our killer is, isn’t a professional.”

“And none of the witnesses caught the plate number. Just that the vehicle was a plain white van,” Dan said.

“Well that’s practically nothing to go on,” Lucifer said. “I think we ought to bring in those two young delinquents for further interrogation!”

“No, Lucifer we’re not doing that.” Chloe had to admit she felt partially responsible for Lucifer’s derailing of the case this time. During the ride to the precinct, she hadn’t thought anything of mentioning that the boys from the crime scene were his brother’s godkids. That seemed like information he would know anyway. 

That had been a mistake.

Apparently, Lucifer had had no idea about it and seemed almost offended by the idea.  _ ‘No no! Clearly Crowley is just pulling a temptation! That’s his job in Hell you know. Convincing humans to sin and turn against God! Obviously that’s what this is! _ ’

She had not enthusiastically agreed-- the affection Crowley had shown was far to genuine for it to be any kind of con-- and now Lucifer wanted to prove his point by learning more about the boys. But it also seemed that he was going to refuse to ask his brother directly for reasons known only to Lucifer.

“Whyever not?” Lucifer said.

“There’s no reason to suspect they know more than they’ve already said. We won’t bring them in unless more information arises that we’ll need more input on.”

“Oh, god,” Dan said with a pained look on his face, “What’s the issue this time, Lucifer?”

“Well, Daniel, as it turns out, my dear baby brother has adopted our two suspects as his god children!” Lucifer said. “What a terrible term to use as well. God children. More like a bloody insult really.”

“They’re witnesses, Lucifer. Not suspects,” Chloe said, tiredly. 

Lucifer made a noise of dissent but said nothing.

God this was going to end with a headache, she could already tell.

“Oh another brother?” Ella said brightly. “Are we going to get to meet him?”

“I’d hope so! Crowley is one of my only siblings I’d actually want any of you to meet!”

“Why?” Dan said.

“Crowley was cast out of heaven as well and demons are far more fun than angels!” Lucifer paused in thought for a moment. “Crowley might be helpful in cases! Great at finding trouble! I could tell him to tag a long!”

“Lucifer,” Chloe started.

“Yes I know, conflict of interest and all that! What about any other cases that come in?”

Chloe grimaced. She was going to regret this, but Lucifer seemed so excited to have his brother around and really wanted a chance to spend time with him. She couldn’t bring herself to say no. “Fine. As long as it doesn’t have to do with the Walters case,” she said. 

“Thank you Detective!” Lucifer said with a bright grin.

Dan sent her a  _ look _ ; a ‘why would you do that’ look, but she ignored it and turned back to Ella. “Is there  _ anything _ else you can tell us?”

“Unfortunately, not yet. We can have the team do another sweep but this is all we have for now.”

“Alright, we’ll see if we have more after we question the roommate and boyfriend but I think that’s all for tonight.”

Chloe was expecting to drive Lucifer home but he turned her down, saying he wanted to go talk to Linda, so they parted ways in the parking lot. Chloe drove home hoping she hadn’t just made a terrible mistake.

— 

Linda was working late that night. She was working on some paperwork and filing when the devil barged in.

“My brother is hiding something from me!” he cried as he came in and sat down.

“Lucifer!” she said. Then more quietly “I really need to start locking that door.”

“Apparently the little bastard has  _ godkids _ and didn’t say anything about it!” 

“Wait, Amenadiel?” she asked, setting aside her papers and walking to her seat across from him. That didn’t sound right. Even if Amenadiel was beginning to embrace humanity more, god kids didn’t seem like something he would do yet.

“No, no. I’m talking about my youngest brother, Crowley!”

Linda paused. Didn’t exactly sound like an angelic name. “You haven’t mentioned this brother before.”

“Well before seven years ago I hadn’t even seen him in 2000 years! And neither of the meetings were exactly happy reunions.”

“What happened seven years ago?” 

“Armageddon.”

Linda let out a small strangled cry of shock. Lucifer gave her a perplexed look.

“So when you say ‘Armageddon,’ you mean like-“

“Oh yes! The end of the world! Sea boiling, kraken rising, raining fish and so on!” Lucifer said like it was inconsequential.

Linda blinked, thinking whether it would be inappropriate to start drinking. She had a feeling this conversation, like the many conversations she had with Lucifer about celestial matters, would be a lot easier if she did.

“The end of the world. Like  _ end of the world _ end of the world?”

He must have read her expression because he sighed. “Right. Quick rundown on that whole business. Beginning of creation, Dad made the Great Plan. Said the world would last six thousand years then it would end when my spawn turned eleven. Heaven and Hell would have their final war, using the earth as a battle field, one side would win and everything would end.”

Yeah a martini would probably help the migraine that was coming.

“Wait so if that was His plan, why didn’t the world end?”

“Well that’s why seven years ago was a bad reunion. Turns out Crowley had been working directly to stop it from happening. Wasn’t exactly thrilled to find out about the betrayal,” Lucifer said.

“Wait,” Linda started, holding up a hand. “You wanted the world to end?” 

“It seemed like the only way to get out of hell permanently,” he responded. “At that point, I was all for it!”

“So what changed?”

“Well coming here, Doctor,” he said.

“Oh.” Linda shook herself. That wasn’t all that surprising when she thought about it. Still, odd to think that this small group of humans had really helped the devil want to keep humanity around. “So… your brother…” she said not being able to think of anyway to continue with that topic. “What exactly happened?”

“Right! Well I was in LUX when I felt that little flash of energy that comes from summoning a demon nearby so I went to see who it was and there was Crowley lurking in a back alley!”

_ Demon?! _ Linda forced that question aside for now. Time for that later. “And what makes you think he’s hiding something?” She asked instead.

“He didn’t tell me he had bloody godkids! Talking about the niceties of earth and he failed to mention that he has  _ children _ !” He said it as though he were absolutely perplexed as to how or, possibly, why it had happened.

“Which is the part that bothers you? The fact that he has kids or the fact he didn’t tell you?”

“Both! The fact that he would  _ want _ to claim not one but two little beasts and then that he would just  _ fail to mention them! _ Why would he do that? And this is Hell's best bloody field agent! It doesn’t do to have him going all soft and then  _ not mentioning it _ !”

_What the fuck does ‘best field agent’ mean?_ _Nevermind. Not now_.

“Well… You said the last time you saw one another didn’t go well… how bad was it, exactly?”

“Well Crowley had just failed a rather important temptation he had convinced me to give him and Hell was in a bit of an uproar about it. In the stress of it all I may have said some things I shouldn’t have. And then neither of us ever followed up to smooth things over.”

“Maybe he’s just remembering whatever pain that caused and isn’t entirely ready for you to know all the personal details of his life?” Linda suggested. “Two thousand years is a long time. Give him a chance to calm down, realize he  _ can _ trust you with that information.”

“So I should try to show him all the reasons he should tell me about whatever crisis he’s going through?”

“I mean, I suppose. But, Lucifer, this should be about you being open and understanding, not forcing your brother into talking about his life choices. It might only serve to push him away again.”

“Right!” he said in the way that usually meant he was going to ignore her. “Well, thank you for your help, Doctor.” He stood up and started walking to the door. “And you should stop by while Crowley’s around! You’d like him. I think you should meet! Maybe you can use your skills to figure out what’s wrong with him!”

_ What’s wrong with  _ him _. Of course. _

“Let me know when,” she told him. He nodded with a grin and left.  _ I would very much like to ask a few questions about WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED between the two of you that got you this upset over something so small… _ she thought as she went back to her desk to finish the last of her comparatively boring paperwork, hoping that she didn’t just shove Lucifer’s brother into a line of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in a "Crowley meets the Goddess of all Creation" fic. I have an idea for it but I don't think it entirely fits within the canon I have set up for Re-Crossing Paths. Anyway if y'all are interested let me know and I'll think about posting it as a separate story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you look, you'll notice I added two new tags. The first one (pardon the Catholicism) might not become all that relevant for a while if ever in this pic but I wanted to give a warning that if more direct religious/biblical things come up that is the lens I tend to view thing through because that is what I was raised with. I'll try to stay relatively neutral but if I say something insulting about another religion please tell me so I can fix it and know that it was entirely unintentional.  
> The other (ace/demi Crowley) is the head cannon that I'm including. Because of that I also want to say this chapter might have a slight trigger warning. It's mostly just Lucifer poking fun at his brothers lack of interest and it will probably happen multiple time throughout the story. I don't know if this counts but I'd rather be safe than sorry.  
> Also, if anyone has anything specific they want me to give trigger warnings for, please let me know and I'll be happy to include a note in any chapter it shows up in.  
> Any way, I ended up combining several chapters and the beginning of this one was not originally here so I hope the flow isn't super weird.

“Hey hold this for moment,” Rapahel said to his brother, shoving his half formed ball of gas and stardust toward him. 

Lucifer took it absently and continued his train of thought “I just want to know what He’s been working on! Why does it need to be such a bloody secret? This new creation with freewill or whatever it is! All we know is it’s called ‘humanity’!”

“I don’t know, Lu,” Raphael said as he started shaping the star in Lucifer’s hands. “I’ve tried asking, myself. He wasn’t exactly forthcoming about it.”

“That’s my point! And we aren’t the only ones getting frustrated! Galgaliel, Kakabel, Qaspiel, even Rachiel and Cassiel!”

“I know,” Raphal said with a nod and turning to work on another star, similar to the one he had just finished. “I’ve been able to pick up so much discontent in Heaven it’s practically deafening. And, If  _ Cassiel _ is getting upset it’s got to be bad.” Lucifer nodded. Cassiel was one of the angels that helped create the cosmos with them. He had been responsible for that new ringed planet. They were just about one of the most level headed angels in heaven. It took a lot to get him worked up.   
“If there are enough of us complaining do you think He’ll finally knock off with all of it? Or at least explain this ‘free will’ stuff?” Lucifer said. His brow was furrowed with thought.

Raphael considered a moment before answering. “I don't think it’ll stop anything… but we might at least get some answers.”

Lucifer leaned toward him, reading the expression on his face “You already know something.” He wasn’t asking. “Go on then, what did dear old Dad tell you.”

Raphael paused his work on the star, wincing slightly. “The only thing I know is that this… humanity, whatever it is, is going to be tested, whatever that means. That's what that free will causes.” His voice dropped low “And that they’ll be made to die. Still don’t know what that means, exactly but it sounds bad. Painful. Sets my stomach turning.”

“What? Why make anything when they’ll just be made to suffer? What kind of ‘God of mercy’ is that? To just-,”

He broke off, looking at his brother’s face as he tried pouring all of his focus into the ball of gas and dust in his hands. The healer looked distressed. The stardust coating his skin in gold seemed to dim slightly. “That’s why you’re upset.”

Raphael hesitated. “Partly. It’s something I won’t be able to help! What's the point of me if I can’t-,” he wasn’t even sure how to finish. He knew he was meant to counter Azrael, that’s why they were twins. But it seemed like he would doomed to fail. Why would the Almighty give him this job if he could never really succeed?

“We’ll talk to God and see if we can get him to change his mind then!” He doubted that would actually work, but seeing his baby brother so hopeless was unbearable. He had to do something. “Am I done holding this now?”

Raphael glanced at the star he had handed over and seemed to shake himself back to his usual mood of “excitable glee”. Golden eyes lit up and he grinned.

“Right! I’ve been trying to figure out if I could do this for forever! Give it here.” He held out one hand so he had a star in each. After Lucifer handed it over, Raphael lifted them in front of his face and blew. The balls in his hand dissipated only to reappear in the empty space in front of them. “Race you there!” Raphael shot off towards the two new stars to go and inspect his handiwork. Lucifer rolled his eyes and followed. He lost badly. Raphael was fast. No race with him could hardly be considered fair.

When he caught up, Raphael was circling the new creations. He looked to Lucifer “What do you think?” Any trace of the anguish from before was gone. 

“You made them too close together,” Lucifer said, trying to look at the space between the fully formed stars. 

Instead of deflating, even slightly, Raphael beamed even brighter. “No! See, that’s why it took me so long to figure out! Look! Just far enough away that they won’t combine or destroy each other but close enough they’ll orbit each other! And! And from a distance they’ll look like one!”   
“Why?”

“Why not?” 

Lucifer huffed “I do have to admit, that is clever.” He grinned and looked out the corner of his eyes. “You know you could show someone this. It’s really all quite impressive. Anael might like it.”

“Sod off!” Raphael groaned. “I’ve told you it’s not happening!”

“Oh yeah?” Lucifer shook out his wings and took off, flying back to the city and forcing Raphael to follow. “Angel of lovers and angel of love? You must admit she’s quite-”   


“You’re insufferable,” Raphael cut him off. It was an old debate. Raphael had patronage over lovers and marriage. Anael had patronage of love and passion. She was also one of his healers, practically his second in command. They were good friends. 

Lucifer insisted Raphael must want to indulge in certain pleasures with her. No matter how many times Raphael insisted  _ No no. Really. Don’t need any of that. Not interested. Thank you. _

“Look all I’m saying is that if you both wanted to you could-  _ fuag _ !” His sentence was cut off by a cry of alarm.

Raphael had taken his staff from his back and jabbed Lucifer hard, just between the wings, right as they were landing. His wings flexed at the wrong moment and Lucifer ended up flat on his face. Raphael landed lightly on his feet grinning. A few angels snorted as they glanced at the fallen Archangel and hurried past.

“You were saying?”

“Fuck you, brother.”

Raphael laughed as he put the staff back on his back. He held out a hand to Lucifer, who took it with only a little grumbling. 

“Oh but what ever would you do without me?”

“Pff” Lucifer scoffed. “Enjoy myself sometimes perhaps?”

“You’d get bored and you know it,’ Raphael grinned.

Lucifer glared at him and walked away in overly dramatic annoyance..

Raphael rolled his eyes and sauntered off in the opposite direction, deciding it was best to give Lucifer time with his ‘wounded’ pride. 

As he walked his thoughts turned to the conversation they had been having before. Maybe, if he kept asking, he might catch the Almighty in a more sharing mood. Couldn’t hurt to try. 

Jaw set with determination, Raphael went to speak to the Almighty. Hopefully this would all blow over soon.

— 

Aziraphale hung up after his conversation with Crowley and immediately began worrying. Or, rather continued worrying. Earlier in the night, Aziraphale had jumped when the puff of smoke made Crowley disappear beside him but recognized it as a summoning. Considering there were no more than 15 people in the world who knew what Crowley’s summoning circle looked like, all of them specifically trusted with the information, and the only reliable books on demon summoning were locked safely in a cabinet in the book shop, Azirapahle had not been concerned about Crowley’s safety then. But then he was gone for much longer than what seemed appropriate. He had been about to dial Crowley’s mobile when Crowley had called him.

And something was wrong and Crowley wasn’t telling him about it. He knew Crowley wouldn’t directly lie to him but the demon certainly wasn’t above exaggeration or omission when he needed it. What could it possibly be that had him so worried?

Aziraphale still wanted to fly over there immediately, make sure that everything was fine, that Crowley and the boys were safe. But he trusted Crowley. If he said it would be fine then it would be fine. Crowley could more than take care of himself and Someone help anything that tried hurting Adam and Warlock. 

_ Hell hath no fury like a protective Crowely, _ Aziraphale thought to himself with a fond smile.

Crowley and the kids would be fine. 

That didn’t stop Aziraphale from wanting to fly over there immediately. He had been ready to go as soon as he had heard the exhausted hissing from his husband. But Crowely had rather insisted that he stay here and Aziraphale trusted his judgement so thats what he would do. At least for now.   
He wouldn’t just sit on his hands waiting though. He moved to his desk and pulled out the bound pages that Anathema had given him shortly after the Apocalapse:  _ The Further Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter Witch _ . 

The young woman had thought of burning it but decided to give it to Aziraphale instead. It made sense, she had said, to give the book of prophecies to someone who would not only take very good care of it but who was also immortal and would likely be around to see the entire book come to fruition. The angel had of course gratefully accepted, even if Agnes continued calling him foolish in this edition as well. Since he had gotten it, Azirapahel had spent many hours trying to parse through the thousands of prophecies in the hopes of gleaning some information about the future.

Aziraphale began reading through the book, focusing on the passages he believed to be referring to a more imminent event. Perhaps it might help with whatever was going on, give him a heads up if things would go terribly pear shaped. He had a horrible feeling that they might.

— 

Lucifer went back to LUX thinking about how to convince Crowley to more openly tell him about how he’s spent his more recent and extensive time on earth. He quickly came to the decision that he would show the demon his own personal life here on earth; better acquaint him with the detective, have him meet Miss Lopez and Linda, even Detective Douche! Maybe that would help convince Crowley to tell him about how the  _ bloody hell _ he has  _ godkids _ ! 

Plus, in a way, he owed this all to Crowley. If the world had ended, had Crowley not somehow helped averted the apocalypse (Lucifer still wasn’t sure on the details. He had left hell as soon as he had gathered back enough strength after he was told off by the Antichrist and had never bothered getting the full rundown on what happened. It didn't really matter anyway), all of this would have been gone and Lucifer never would have met any of them, much less learn to care about them all so deeply.

_ Just another thing you’ll never stop owing him for, huh? _ a voice in his head said. Lucifer pushed it aside, thinking about that wouldn’t make things any easier. Best to ignore that nonsense all together, really.

When he got to the penthouse, Lucifer didn’t see Crowley anywhere, though the balcony doors were now locked, so he assumed the demon must be around somewhere. Probably curled up as a snake under some furniture or something. Odd little demon.

Lucifer shrugged to himself. No point in trying to find him tonight anyway. He’d show himself in the morning. They’d start working on getting Crowley to open up then. For now, Lucifer got himself ready for bed and quickly fell asleep.

— 

When Lucifer walked into the living room the next morning, he saw Crowley sitting on the floor, back against the bookshelf, head bent over what looked like one of Lucifer’s original Wildes and- “Are you wearing gloves?” he asked.

Crowley didn’t look up. “Books looked important. Didn't want to fuck up the pages touching them with bare hands,” he held up a hand and wiggled his fingers. 

“I don’t really think it makes a difference,” Lucifer told him.

“It does.” Crowley looked up. He was still wearing his sunglasses. Odd. It Made sense when he was around humans but it was just them at the momen. Shouldn’t be any need to be wearing them now. “I didn’t know you knew Wilde.”

“A bit more than knew I would say,” Lucifer said with a grin. When Crowley would still bring him up for visits to earth, Lucifer would tell him about his exploits and make the demon roll his eyes and make faces at him. “Oscar was still into women before I met him,” he added when Crowley didn’t respond.

If Lucifer didn’t know better, he would have thought Crowley looked amused. There was in almost imperceptible shift behind his glasses, like he was glancing down at the book in his lap then back at Lucifer. “I guarantee you, he was not.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Crowley told him.

Lucifer wanted to argue, demand the demon explain, but decided against it. _ Pick your battles,  _ Lucifer thought to himself. If he was going to get Crowley to open up, grilling him about stuff like that wasn’t going to help at all. He had to focus on the important things.

Crowley stood and put the book back in its place. Then he took the gloves off and put them in his pocket. His movements were careful, like he was worried about damaging it. That was strange. Demons weren’t generally all that concerned about property damage. Maybe he was just scared of angering the Devil? Would he be that careful with an average person’s books? And… hold on where had he gotten that gloves? Had he had those the entire time?

“So the woman at the crime scene…” Crowley said, snapping Lucifer from his thoughts. “One of your humans.”

It wasn’t a question but it was definitely a prompt to start talking about it. One Lucifer would gladly take.

“Detective Chloe Decker!” he said with a smile. “LA PD’s finest officer.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow “How’d you end up working with any kind of law enforcement?”

Lucifer explained their first case and then how he ended up just sort of sticking around permanently. 

“And the black haired one?”

“Ella Lopez. One of the best people I’ve ever met.”

“Why does Azrael like her?”

Lucifer stopped. “What was that?”

“She smelled like Death.”

“Well that’s not a very nice thing to say,” Lucifer said, feeling a little defensive on Ella’s behalf. “She studies dead bodies for a living. Of course she’s going to smell like death.”

Crowley rolled his eyes with practically his entire body. “Death, Lucifer. Not death. Azrael, not the dead.” The capital “D” in Death was audible in his tone. “I could sense it as soon as she walked past.” 

“I-I have no idea. I didn’t even know!” A horrible thought occurred to Lucifer. “You don’t think it’s because-,”

Crowley, reading his concern, shook his head. “She’s not marked. I could tell that. But Azrael’s presence was stronger on her than it is on most, even considering the profession.”

“Ah.” That was deeply unsettling. What was Azrael doing hanging around Ella? He didn’t think Ella was dying. Crowley had said she wasn’t marked for death and he of all people would know that. But still… the idea of Death, or any of their other siblings hanging around worried Lucifer deeply. Angels always spelled trouble. He didn’t exactly fancy needing to get them to back off his humans.

Crowley stared at him. As always, giving the impression that he was looking straight through to his soul. 

“You know Azrael doesn’t work that way. No matter how much time they spend around your human she won’t die unless she’s marked.” 

“Still not overly fond of any of our other siblings hanging about. Dealing with Amenadiel is bad enough!!”

Crowley paled and coughed. “Amenadiel’s around?” 

“Yes! For quite a while now!”

“Why?” Crowley said, sounding pained.

“Well for a while he was trying to drag me back to Hell but now it seems he’s stuck here on Earth.”

“Stuck.”

“Apparently his wings haven't been entirely functional since the human he brought back to life killed a man so he’s been unable to reach the Silver City. So far as I know he doesn't much leave LA.”

“Fuck,” Crowley muttered.

“What?”

“He’s gonna kill me.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Oh no need to be dramatic. It’s Amenadiel. He’s starting to appreciate humanity as well so he shouldn't be quite so angry about Armeggeddon. He may have tried to kill me but that was because I refused to go back to Hell and it was the only way to force me. And besides, he’s stopped now.”

“Yeah?” Crowley said, there was something in his tone Lucifer couldn't quite place. And those glasses certainly didn't help anything; Lucifer wondered how difficult it would be to get Crowley to get rid of them, at least when the humans weren’t around to see the slit pupils and golden color. The impenetrable lenses were highly unsettling. “That’s because he actually knows who you are.”

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked something hollow opened in his chest.

“Nobody recognizes me, Lucifer. You and Azrael are the only ones who have. When I’ve run into the others, they don’t see their little brother Raphael. They see the demon Crowley: Hell’s best field agent, worthy of a holy smiting.”

Lucifer stared at him. How many times had their siblings tried to kill him? Stared right through him like any other Lilim or Fallen and tried to discorporate him or worse? What had that done to him over the millenia? 

_ The past few attempts on my life. _ What if it wasn’t just Hell?

Lucifer couldn't even imagine what he would do in that place. Sure, their siblings hated him but had never been worried about one of them killing him (except Amenadiel but that was water under the bridge).

He opened his mouth to say something, hoping the right words would come out, but before he could, the elevator dinged and Chloe stepped out.

“Hey, Lucifer, we have a- Oh,” she paused seeing the demon at the bar. “Mr. Crowley. Nice to see you again.”

Crowley nodded. “And you.” 

She turned back to Lucifer “We have another case,” she said.

“Excellent,” Lucifer said, moving to grab his things.

“Great! Have fun. I’ll be seeing you later then,” Crowley said.

“I think not, brother,” Lucifer said as he grabbed Crowley’s arm, making him jump hard at the contact. “You're coming along too.”

“What? No no no. Why?” Crowely protested and tried to jerk his arm free as Lucifer started dragging him to the elevator.

Chloe gave Lucifer a look at Crowley’s protests but said nothing even if it seemed like she really wanted to protest.

“Because you should come meet the other people I’ve met here and see what I've been doing up here the past few years!”

At that, Crowley slowly stopped resisting and stared at Lucifer a moment before nodding and walking with Lucifer and Chloe to the elevator.

Lucifer hoped desperately that this worked. He didn’t really have any other ideas on how to work things out with his brother. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All angel names are pulled from various google searches and many of them had conflicting information on what angels are connected with what. The ones that Lucifer mentions at the very beginning of the chapter are all associated with different aspects of astronomy (planets, stars, etc. Cassiel (not Castiel) specifically is associated with Saturn). On that note, did y'all know that Raphael is specifically associated with the sun, marriage, lovers, and nightmares as well as a lot of other stuff? The things you learn when you are researching for writing is absolutely fascinating.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is suuuuper late. Past couple of weeks have been rough trying to find time to write. I really debated whether or not to include certain scenes in this chapter or wait til later and it took forever because I had to keep writing and rewriting. Still not 100% satisfied with it but I wanted to get something out so here it is. Hope you all enjoy! As always all comments are appreciated and I'll see you next update.

Crowley stood on the outside of the police tape watching the crime scene. Lucifer and his detective stood shoulder to shoulder at first examining the body with the girl Lucifer had called Ella, then talking to witnesses. It was strange seeing the devil work so well in tandem with a human woman. And from what Crowley had seen, Lucifer would actually listen to her, at least to an extent, as much as Lucifer listened to anyone. Crowley grinned. That had to be one strong, smart, capable woman.

Maybe it was worth sticking around, at least for a couple of days, just to see what had Lucifer so enraptured that he’s glad the world didn’t end. Crowley would just need to be careful to avoid his other siblings while he was here and—

“Crowley!”

Crowley jumped and cursed as Death appeared beside him. His hand went instinctively to the tire iron that hung in the belt loop on his side but he didn’t pull it out.  _ See where talking gets us first _ . He told himself.

They were twins, meant to balance each other out. Azrael wasn’t a fighter either. Both of them tried to avoid physical altercation if possible. Besides— 

“You’re less intimidating than last time I saw you,” Crowley said, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.

Azrael winced. She was in her female corporation. More than a foot shorter than Crowley and short, straight black hair. Far from the tall and looming, hooded skull of fear and nightmares they had been at the airbase seven years ago.

That had been the last time he had seen them. Crowley hadn’t really been interested in talking to his twin, or almost any celestial for that matter, since then.

“I know,” she said. “I was trying to impress the other horsemen and I took it a bit far.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “A bit?”

“Okay, maybe a lot,” she admitted. “But it was Armeggedon! I was supposed to play up the dramatics!”

“Yeah. There’s ‘dramatics’ and then there’s starting  _ World War fucking Three _ !”

“Well technically that was War…” she started. Crowley gave her a flat look. “Okay! Fine! I was wrong! I’m sorry! Are you happy?”

Crowley let out a breath. “Fine.” He removed his hand from the tire iron at his hip. Like Lucifer, Azrael wasn’t looking for a fight. She wasn’t mad about Armageddon. So there was no reason to be concerned.

He also knew Azrael hadn’t wanted the world to end, not really. She may not usually see the best of humanity, quite the opposite really, being the angel of death and all but she still liked it. Wouldn’t want it to end quite yet. They had just been playing it up for appearance’s sake. 

Azrael rolled her eyes and let out a huff of annoyance but relaxed her own stance. 

“What’s the deal wit the human that smells like you?” Crowley asked.

Azrael turned and blined at him. “Still? I haven’t really been around her much the past few years. Not since she moved out here.”

Crowley shrugged and she continued “She was in a bad car accident when she was young. Like really bad. Mark appeared and everything. So I showed up to do my thing and…”

“It went away.”

“Yeah. And by then she had already seen me and I didn’t want to freak her out so I told her I was her imaginary friend. And I stuck around a while.” 

“That… doesnt just happen. When someone’s marked it doesn’t ‘go away’.” He had tried enough times to know that. There were far too many people he had tried helping despite being Marked for Death. Far too many lost souls.

“Well this time it did.” Crowley considered a minute before looking up to the sky.   
_ That was you then, huh? Why? _

When Crowley looked back to Azrael who seemed to understand what he was thinking. She made a face that seemed to say ‘ _ I wouldn’t be surprised. _ ’

They sat in silence for a moment, watching as Lucifer questioned a witness. Then moved away to the cars.

Then Azrael fixed him an almost hopeful stare. “Are you and Lucifer talking again too now?”

Crowley sighed and glanced at their brother standing next to his detective and talking to another man, presumably another detective. The man looked like he was contemplating murder, but then, he  _ was _ talking to Lucifer. That emotion could come pretty easily for multiple reasons. It got worse after Lucifer smirked and said something Crowley couldn’t hear.

“Apparently,” Crowley said.

“You don’t sound all that excited about it.”

“It’s been two thousand years. I’m... adjusting.”

“Are going to tell him about-“

“No.” She didn’t need to finish for him to know the question. Even if they hadn’t spoken in a long time, Death was everywhere. She would know about Crowley and Aziraphale’s marriage. She knew about their watching out for the kids. She wanted to know if he was going to tell Lucifer those things.

The answer was absolutely not. Lucifer would be upset that his brother, his best field agent, the Serpent of Eden, the Tempter of Christ, and whatever other titles Hell decided to call him, was soft enough not only to fall in love and get married, but to do so with an  _ angel _ of all things, their sworn enemies. And that’s not to mention Adam. The kid had essentially told Lucifer to bugger off and kicked his ass. He wouldn’t be at all pleased that Crowley continued looking out for the kid after that. Demons weren’t supposed to care about anything anyway.

No. Telling Lucifer was a bad idea and he wasn’t going to do it. He couldn’t risk Aziraphale or the humans getting hurt.

“Are you ever going to talk to the others? Amenadiel at least? He might not get all smighty now.”

“I really don’t know,” Crowley muttered. “Maybe Amenadiel. Not a chance for the others.” He knew Azrael had wanted him to reconnect with their siblings for ages now. The first time Death had seen him after the fall was during the Flood, when he and asked them not to say anything to their siblings. That had been after Michael had tried to kill him, right after the garden. Azrael hadn’t understood but agreed nonetheless. But they had also been nudging him about it since then. This was the first time he had the slightest reason to consider changing his mind.

Azrael stared at him for a moment before nodding. 

Another moment later, she stood up straighter. Crowley understood in an instant, he could sense the new mark appear a few streets away.

“I need to go,” she said. “I’ll talk to you again soon?” She phrased it as a question, like she wasn’t sure Crowley would be willing.

“Yeah. Sure. Fine,” he said with a small nod. She grinned slightly, then flew off.

Crowley let out a breath. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours and apparently he was talking with two of his siblings again. The only two he’d really be willing to, anyway. He might be open to talking to Amenadiel. Maybe. If Lucifer was right and Amenadiel really was starting to care about humanity. Crowley hadn’t heard Aziraphale talk about Amenadiel the way he had the other three Archangels. He hadn’t been at the execution… Possibly.

_ You really should tell Aziraphale what’s going on. _ That annoying voice in his head told him. 

_ I know, _ he responded  _ but I can’t until I know if he’d be safe. _

_ Is it wanting to keep him safe? Or is it being scared of what he’d do if he knew who you used to be? _

Crowley winced. He really hated that little voice sometimes. It could be far too poignant.

“Crowley!” Crowley snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards Lucifer, who was walking up toward him. He forced his hand not to twitch to his tire iron. No danger, no reaction.  _ Everything is fine,  _ he told himself. If only his bloody instincts would listen to his brain. “We’re done here, you can come across the tape now.” Crowley nodded and ducked under the tape. He stepped up to Lucifer who seemed far too jovial for this being a murder investigation. “Sorry you had to come here but duty calls and all that!” They started walking towards where several officers were standing by the police cruisers.

“Right. Course,” Crowley said, tone carefully neutral. 

“But this way you get to meet the humans I’ve met here!” 

“Looking forward to it.”

Something about the way Lucifer said it made a small alarm ring in Crowley’s head. Lucifer was up to something. He pushed it down, chalking it up to paranoia and squared his shoulders in preparation for meeting more of Lucifer’s humans.

— 

“I still don’t understand why you agreed to this,” Dan muttered to Chloe as Lucifer walked up with his brother. 

There was very little similar about the two. While Lucifer looked like the suave and collected philanderer he was, Crowley looked like an old school rocker type.

He had dark red hair, grown just past his shoulders. Tight, all black clothes despite the summer heat. Even stranger, in that regard, was the beige and oddly striped scarf he wore as the only light in the outfit. Expensive looking glasses covered his eyes, shrouding them completely. It gave him an air of mystery.

There was also something different about the way Lucifer's brother moved, seeming to almost slink forward with an odd sway to his hips. Not exuding confidence but something more like carelessness.

“I don’t know,” Chloe said, sounding a little uncomfortable. “He seemed really excited to see his brother again and I didn’t want to get in the way of that.”

“But saying he can come to crime scenes?” Dan argued.

“Maybe Lucifer is right and he can help. And,” she dropped her voice, “maybe he’ll be able to find more information on the Walters case. He might be able to tell us if the witnesses know more than they said.”

Dan had to concede that any more help on that case would be helpful. They hadn’t found anything so far. Questioning the roommate and boyfriend had yielded no results. No grudges, no disagreements, no debts, nothing. Nobody that would have motive. The only thing they had found is that she might have been stressed from school but that wasn’t exactly out of place for a college student. They really could use anything they could get.

“I really hope you’re right,” Dan said.

“Yeah me too.” Chloe muttered almost too quietly to hear, just as Lucifer and his brother walked up.

“Detective, Detective Douche,” Lucifer said with his typical cocky smirk. Of course that’s how Lucifer would address him right now. “Allow me to more officially introduce my youngest brother, Crowley.”

“Younger,” Dan couldn’t help saying, a little disbelievingly. Even Chloe raised an eyebrow at that. Crowley looked like he had to be nearly ten years older, even if he was several inches shorter.

“I generally deal with a bit more stress,” Crowley said. “It ends to age you a bit after time.”

“Hilarious, brother,” Lucifer said, clapping him on the shoulder, clearly thinking Crowely was joking, despite the deadpan expression. The man really didn’t seem thrilled to be there. Considering it was Lucifer, that wasn’t surprising. Dan considered Amenadiel’s general attitude toward Lucifer and wondered if this brother might be more like him. 

Crowely ignored him and raised an eyebrow at Dan. “I assume ‘Douche’ is one of Lucifer’s fun little nicknames?”

“Dan Espinoza,” he said, holding out a hand. 

Crowley nodded and shook it. “Anthony Crowley. ‘S a pleasure.” 

“Likewise,” Dan said. Well at least Crowley seems more civil than Lucifer Dan thought with cautious optimism. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he was suspecting.

“Excellent!” Lucifer said, sounding impatient. “Now that’s all done with, shall we return to the precinct?”

“Well we are finished up here,” Chloe said. “Let's go see if Ella has gotten anything else for us in cause or time of death.”

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a flashback with a quick look at Adam and Warlock at the end. I should be able to get back to the main plot line next update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments. I wanted to make a note here since a few people did notice the scarf detail and I’m not sure I’ll be able to fit it into the story or not. I've been a fan of the idea that Crowley starts wearing Aziraphale's tartan pattern in some capacity after they get together. Tartan is supposed to be like a family pattern if Im not mistaken and since they are a family “on their own side” Crowley wants to symbolize that by wearing it (even at the expense of his fashion). I don't know if I'll get a chance to mention it within the story but I also imagine they gave each of their humans something small with the pattern on it. Adam and Warlock are the only ones that wear it openly and consistently, though the others do tend to keep their little symbols on them; Warlock tends to wear it to tie back his hair and Adam tends to wear it as a bracelet. Also, Crowley's scarf is actually a tube so he can wear it like a sweater when he’s a snake.
> 
> As always sorry for taking so long to update. The main plot is actually being more difficult than I anticipated because I want to get character interactions down well and they're not working with me. Just know that I am still working on this and will try to see it through to the end.

_ Tensions were not dying down. If anything, they were only getting worse. Lucifer couldn’t get out of an interaction with Amenadiel without it ending in a screaming match and he had come to blows with Michael several times over various arguments.  _

_ The Host were getting more and more stirred up. What had started as Lucifer talking to other angels about common grievances was becoming unrest and near to riots. Angels were beginning to get injured and Raphael finally understood what he had been created for.  _

_ He continued badgering the Almighty whenever he got the chance when there was no injured to take care of. More persistently now , now that he could see a sliver of what could happen if real fighting broke out among the others. His questions only resulted in his own increased frustration as they always lacked any satisfactory answer that didn’t involve “follow the ineffable plan” or “what I deign to happen will happen”. _

_ “What kind of bloody answers are those?” Lucifer exclaimed as Raphael told him his frustration with their Mother and healed the large gash the older of the two had gotten when arguing with their sister. “It doesn’t even mean anything!” _ _   
_ _ “I know,” Raphael muttered, flooding Lucifer’s shoulder with healing energy, and feeling a slight prickle of pain in his own. “Just the same demands of ‘blind faith’ as always. Doesn't even realize the toll all this is taking on everyone.” _

_ Raphael had seen a flood of injuries recently, mostly small and inconsequential, but still concerning in their frequency. He had sent Anael and the other healers out among the host to heal any in the City that needed it. He asked them to be impartial in those they healed, and some were; more weren’t. Some only healed those they knew to be on their side of the argument. _

_ “Of course, why ever actually explain anything when you can have your Godly power trip instead?” Lucifer nearly snarled. “It’d be nice to knock Him down a bit. _

_ Raphael glanced around to make sure they were alone before he answered. “I know, Lu, I know. Just… be careful about the things you say out loud, yeah? Enough angels are getting injured  _ without  _ anyone directly inciting violence. I really don't like where all of this is heading.” _

_ Lucifer didn't like the tone his brother used there. It was too tight. He looked at Raphael’s face and noticed the way his brows drew together ever so slightly. His lips that usually quirked naturally into a grin were turned down. _

_ “Are you alright, brother?” Lucifer asked reaching out to grip Raphael’s shoulder lightly. _

_ The healer winced before giving a vaguely reluctant nod. “‘M fine. Just getting used to the job is all. Not really what I was expecting.” _ _   
_

_ “Right.” There was something Raphael wasn’t saying, but Lucifer let it go. _

_ They sat in silence for a long moment. It was broken by the infirmary door banging open. Michael and Amenadiel were holding a very bloodied Gabriel between them. Raphael and Lucifer jumped in alarm. Lucifer rose to his feet as Raphael rushed forward to help lead Gabriel to a bed. _

_ “What happened?” Lucifer asked.  _

_ Raphael started pulling away the torn fabric of Gabriel’s robe from the robe. Golden blood made it cling to the wounds, sealing them closed. There were slash marks criss crossing his torso as well as a stab wound just bellow the ribs.  _

_ Michael sneered. “Oh like you don’t know! It’s some of those little followers you’ve gained that did this!” _ _   
_

_ “It is mighty suspicious Lucifer that your  _ friends _ are the ones that attacked him.” She said friends in a way that implied that it wasn’t  _ quite  _ the right term for it. Knowing Lucifer, that meant one of his more… intimate partners. _

_ Raphael did his best to ignore them. He summoned his staff to his hand and started assessing the individual wounds. The pain feedback was nearly overwhelming, making the healer’s chest constrict with it. It was going to take a lot to bring his brother away from danger. _

_ Lucifer reeled back hurt flashed across his face, quickly replaced by and affronted look. “You think  _ I  _ had something to do with this?” he said, his offended tone coming through harshly, mixed with indignant anger. _

_ “Amitiel would do anything you asked of them. Is it so hard to believe-” Amenadiel started before Rapahael snapped. _

_ “All of you shut up or tell me what happened!” _

_ The other three fell silent and looked at their youngest brother. His hand was held to the stab wound in Gabriel’s side, his staff held above his head. A faint red-gold glow emanated off of him and seeped into the wound. He was shaking and tears leaked from his eyes, now glowing with golden light. His breathing was becoming labored as the wounds slowly closed. _

_ “Gabriel had been trying to deliver our Father’s words but Amitiel was yelling over him making it impossible,” Amenadiel said. _

_ “It continued growing heated until she drew a knife. Gabriel was unarmed of course and couldn’t do much to stop them. Before anyone could stop them, this had happened.” Michael finished. _

_ Raphael nodded just as the last of the danger receded. Gabriels would still have some pain and might need a few days to heal on his own, but he would be fine. Even if he remained unconscious until his body had started making up for the lost blood. _

_ “I told them to do no such thing!” Lucifer insisted now they were sure Gabriel wasn’t in danger. _

_ “Maybe you didn’t need to!” Michael almost yelled back. “You've been so vocal about your disappointment and anger you might as well be whipping heaven into a rebellion anyway.” _ _   
_

_ “So I’m to blame for our brother’s injuries because someone who agrees with my points decided to take it too far?” Lucifer growled, voice dropping low, and eyes glowing just slightly. “I’m to blame for everyone's actions now?” _

_ “The point stands, Luci, if you hadn’t been telling these things to anyone who would listen, none of this would have happened!” Amenadiel said. _

_ Lucifer looked absolutely furious at that. _

_ “Where’s Amitiel?” Raphael asked from where he was still kneeling next to Gabriel, looking pale and slightly sweaty.  _

_ “Why?” Michael asked. Her voice was softer and kinder than what she had been using with Lucifer.  _

_ “I’d like t’ see what injuries they sustained and fix them before they become a bigger problem.” _

_ “They were the one with the knife!” Amenadiel said. _

_ “And Gabriel is twice their size,” Raphael said calmly. “He would have gotten in a couple of hits in, even if only in self defense.”  _

_ “Fine. I’ll go get them,” Amenadiel said. _

_ “I’ll go as well,” Lucifer said. “See the miscreant for myself!” _

_ Amenadiel looked like he was about to protest but Raphael interrupted. “They’ll come easier if Lucifer is there, Brother.” _

_ “Fine,” Amenadiel muttered as he walked away. _

_ “Excellent!” Lucifer said, following with a mock excited expression. _

_ After the door closed, Michael looked at Raphael, still kneeling next to the bed. “Will Gabriel be alright?” _

_ “Yeah. He’ll be fine. Sore for a bit. That’s all.” Raphael used his staff to push himself up with a groan. Pain and exhaustion made his vision swim for a moment before he blinked it away. Michael reached out and held his shoulder. _

_ “Are  _ you _ alright, Brother?” she asked. _

_ “Fine. Getting used to having an actual purpose. Not sure I like what has to happen for me to do that.” He had crossed his arms, shrinking in on himself slightly. Michael gave him a sympathetic look and hugged him. He didn’t return it but he did rest his head on her shoulder. _

_ “It will be alright, Raphael. I’m sure all the violence will come to pass. This all apart of the Plan, right?” _

_ “Yeah. ‘Spose,” he muttered back. _

_ They pulled apart when they heard voices approaching outside. Raphael snapped his fingers and a curtain appeared, blocking the bed from the rest of the room. He turned to Michael. “Stay with him.” He nodded to Gabriel. “If he wakes up let me know. I’m going to see to Amitiel.” _ _   
_

_ He made to push through the curtains but Michael stopped him. “Brother, is it wise to heal someone so vocally and  _ violently _ opposed to the Almighty?” _

_ He fixed her with an almost sad look. “It isn’t my place to judge who is and isn’t healed, Michael. Anyone who needs it will be. Wouldn’t be fair otherwise.” _

_ She looked like she wanted to argue but Raphel stepped out of the curtained area just as the door opened. _

_ Noise flooded into the infirmary, yelling and crashing noises filled the air. Amenadiel rushed through the door followed by Lucifer shielding Amitiel with his wings. Things were being thrown at their backs and something shattered against the door as it closed and locked. _

_ “What’s all that?” Raphael asked. _

_ “Seems everyone is rather upset over the altercation and lack of anwers,” Lucifer said. He led Amitiel to the side of the room opposite Gabriel and had them sit in a chair. The wounds were less extensive and more superficial than Gabriel’s but their left eye was swollen closed and there was random scattered bruising across their body.  _

_ “He should’ve acknowledged my points,” Amitiel muttered, arms crossed and shoulders hunched.  _

_ Raphael could feel anger and tension radiating from his brothers. _

_ “I didn’t mean for it go go as far as it did,” Amitiel was saying, staring at Raphael now as he assessed the damage more carefully. “I just wanted-“ _

_ “You don’t need to explain yourself,” Raphael said gently and firmly.  _

_ They seemed surprised by that; glanced at Amenadiel who was glaring down at them. _

_ “You won’t refuse to heal me?” _

_ “I won’t refuse to heal anyone,” Raphael’s said. “Is this the worst of it?” He pointed to the wound in their eye and they nodded. Raphael touched it gently at sent a flow of healing grace into the wound. It closed and returned to normal. Then he passed lightly over the other minor wounds and healed them as well. _

_ The tingle of pain flowed through him and passed as he finished. He blinked away the slight fuzzing his vision did then nodded at Amitiel. _

_ “You’ll be fine. As soon as you want, you’re free to leave,” Raphael said. _

_ “As soon as I want?” they asked, glancing at the door where there was still muffled yelling. “Does that mean I can stay?” _

_ “So long as you don’t cause trouble in here.” Raphael gave her a meaningful look. One that said ‘don’t pull something like you did with my brother’. _

_ They nodded eagerly, clearly not wanting to face the mobs outside.  _

_ Amenadiel looked like he was about to protest but Lucifer spoke up. “Well that solve the issue of trying to sneak them out again doesn’t it, brother?” he said. _

_ “They should be brought to our Father for judgement,” Amenadiel protested. _

_ Amitiel looked panicked at that. _

_ “If you try to remove them, before they are ready to leave,” Raphael growled, “you will be doing so by force. I won’t tolerate that here. If you try it, I will remove  _ you. _ Now, if you want to visit Gabriel, your are welcome, otherwise,  _ leave.” _ Raphael had allowed his eyes to glow faintly and Amenadiel shifted uncomfortably.  _

_ Raphael wasn’t strong like the others, not made to be a fighter. But he was still an Archangel and still held imense power, especially in his domain of the infirmary. Eventhe Firstborn would be reluctant to take that challenge. _

_ “Fine.” Amenadiel nodded and walked to the curtained off area to join Michael and Gabriel. _

_ “Well done, Brother!” Lucifer grinned and clapped him on the back. “You told him!” _

_ “That goes for you too, Lu,” Raphael said, turning to him with an unwavering stare. “I won’t have fighting in here. Doesn’t matter the reason or the instigator.” _

_ Lucifer looked at his brother's face, dead serious and borderline angry. So unlike his usual easygoing grin. “Alright,” Lucifer said, eyeing him with concern. _

_ Rapahel nodded then disappeared through a side door. _

_ “What’s up with Raphael?” Amitiel asked. _

_ “I don’t know.” _

_ “Are you going to check on Gabriel?” _

_ Lucifer snorted, “My siblings won't want to see me there, will they? No, I’ll go and see what trouble you caused out there.” _

_ Amitiel didn’t argue but shifted uncomfortably as Lucifer walked to the door. When he opened it, he was immediately met with the raucous roars of the crowd. Angels tried surging forward but Lucifer flared all three sets of wings and drew himself to his full height, blocking their path. He was about to yell at them so piss off but someone else beat him to it. _

_ “Alright, everyone get lost!” a voice from the back of the crowd yelled. “Unless you're injured, you're not allowed in!” _

_ “ _ LEAVE! _ ” _

_ Lucifer smiled to himself when he heard Azrael’s “scary voice”. In its wake, angels fled in all directions and Lucifer retracted his wings but remained in the doorway until the final stragglers left. Anael and Azrael walked through the throng of people and through the door. Lucifer closed it behind them. _

_ “Bunch of bastards. This is an infirmary, not a zoo!” Anael muttered as she stepped past Lucifer. Azrael followed, shifting from the rather intimidating and tall corporation to the one they shared with Raphael, the only difference was the black hair and black eyes. _

_ “Can’t blame ‘em, really,” Azrael said. “This stuff doesn’t happen often. It’s natural they’d be curious.” _

_ “I think our brother would be happier if they were curious somewhere else,” Lucifer said. _

_ “Of course he would! Having a distraction that big can’t be helping anything! The pricks. They’re only making things worse,” Anael said. _

_ “Is Gabriel ok? And Amitiel?” Azrael asked. _

_ “Raphael seems to think so, yes. Both are resting.” _ _   
_ _ “And where’s Raph?” Anael asked. _

_ “Hiding in his side room!” Lucifer said waving his hand toward the appropriate door. “Left as soon as he told us off for stirring up trouble!” _

_ Azrael and Anael met each other's eyes and seemed to come to an understanding. Azrael went to the curtained wall where their other siblings were and Anael strode to the door Raphael had disappeared through and went in. A moment later, Azrael went to the room, ducking his head in and saying something Lucifer couldn’t hear. Anael came out and followed Azrael to the curtain. Raphael did not. _

_ Lucifer watched them disappear behind the curtain then went and wrenched the side door open.  _

_ Only to be met with nothing but an empty cot and some storage shelves. _

_ Where had Raphael gone? Had he snuck past them all somehow? It seemed Azrael and Anael knew. He’d ask later. For now, he left the infirmary to go and see the state the new riot had thrown heaven into. Hopefully that’s as bad as it would have to get before the Almighty answered them. _

—

Warlock woke up and found Adam flat on his back staring up at the ceiling, Dog with his head resting on Adam’s stomach. He had that look that said his celestialness had kicked in and he had decided he didn’t need sleep. 

“What’s that look for?” Warlock asked, concerned by the troubled look on Adam’s face.

“Crowley is technically my uncle,” Adam said, not averting his gaze from the ceiling fan.

Warlock blinked, not understanding the issue. “Yeah?”

“That means we’re related by actual blood.”   
“Okay.” Warlock was still failing to see the issue.

“What if Crowely and Aziraphale only stuck around for me because being family made them feel obligated?”

Warlock stared at him for a moment longer then pulled the pillow from beneath Adam’s head and hit him in the face with it. Adam sat up, dislodging Dog who jumped to the ground and curled up again, and glared at Warlock who looked back with a flat expression.

“What’s that for?”   
“Being stupid,” Warlock said.

“I’m not!”

“You are. Both Crowley and Aziraphale stuck around because they care about you and wanted to make sure you had someone celestial if you needed it.”   
Adam opened his mouth to say something but Warlock went on. “‘Sides, have you ever heard Crowley talk about blood relations? Practically meaningless. Always says chosen family is more important.”

It was something Crowley always told Warlock when he raged about the fact that his parents were his parents and acted like he owed them everything for giving birth to him and calling him their son. 

_ “Why does blood have to mean family? Just because I had the shit luck to be ‘raised’ by these people they have claim to me?” _

_ “It doesn’t if you don’t want it to, dear. Blood doesn’t mean anything if you don’t let it. It doesn’t mean you have to love or care about them. You don’t owe them anything for the sole fact that you are related. It’s the people you  _ choose _ that’s important. Those bonds are formed through love and loyalty and are stronger than any blood relation.” _ _   
_ _ “Blood is thicker than water,” Warlock had mumbled, quoting his father. _

_ “Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb,” Crowley had shot back. “Family based on promises to one another is stronger than family based on blood.” _

_ Warlock walked away from that conversation feeling better, deciding that the Dowlings weren’t his family, not really. His family was the angel and demon that raised him and the humans they had collected. And he didn’t feel an ounce of guilt making that decision. _

“But what if-,” Adam started to argue.

“‘But-‘ nothing. If you want to play the ‘what if’ game, I have you beat.” Adam glared at him but said nothing as Warlock continued. “What if we hadn’t gotten mixed up? What if those damn nuns had actually been competent at their jobs and you ended up a Dowling? And I ended up a Young? First of all, the world probably would have ended, because it definitely would have had I actually been the antichrist.” He loved his Dads dearly but they had not done a great job raising him to  _ not _ destroy the world. “But I never would have ended up with this amazing family. I wouldn’t have you, or Crowley and Aziraphale, or Them or Newt and Anathema. The ‘what if’ doesn’t matter. All that matters is you have god parents who love you no matter what, alright?”

Adam was silent a moment. “Yeah alright then.”

“Good.” Warlock nodded, satisfied, then glanced at his phone as it began ringing. “Ah, shit!”

“What?” Adam asked, turning sharply to him. Dog jumped up, putting his front paws on Warlock’s leg.

“Parents,” Warlock said shortly before he answered it. “Hello?”

He held the phone away from his ear as the yelling started. ‘ _ Where the hell have you been.... Supposed to be at this event…. Disappointment…’  _ He had stopped listening to these rants a long time ago. All it was was good old Tad being upset he wasn’t the perfect prop for his various political campaigns. 

He met Adam’s eyes and pulled a face as he waited for the yelling to slow down. “Yes, yes I know. Sorry about that. We had an emergency last night so we ended up at the Device’s.”

“You’re going to be at the speech tomorrow, aren’t you?” Warlock was sure the vaguely threatening tone was intentional but had stopped caring a long time ago. He only ever showed up to be a thorn in his father’s side now. 

“Sure,” Warlock said, rolling his eyes. “Wouldn’t miss it.” A few more agitated commands later Warlock hung up and flopped back down on the bed. 

“How’d that go?” Adam asked. 

“Well I love getting yelled at all times in the morning,” Warlock sighed. “I didn’t think pleading trauma was going to work.”

“Yeah… Tad’s kinda a dick.”

“Understatement,” Warlock muttered. “Anyway, we still have today to do whatever. I don’t need to be at the campaign shit until tomorrow.”

“Sooo… beach then?”

“Hell yes! Let’s go!”

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here! Sorry its been so long since the last update. A combination of school work and this chapter wanting to fight me made it difficult to write but I finally got something! That said, the next update might not be up until middle/ late May at the earliest because of school stuff again. Thank you all so much for your patience. I hope you all enjoy! As always comments and kudos are deeply appreciated.

Aziraphale was alternating between pacing and looking over his notes. Unfortunately, being so early into the new era of  _ Nice and Accurate Prophecies _ meant there was very little that had been narrowed down. There were thousands of prophecies and barely more than 200 had come to pass. 

He wanted to think that this wasn’t one of the bigger seeming prophecies. He was reasonably sure the ones about climate change, while imminent, didn’t have anything to do with this. And that wouldn’t have Crowley sounding so distressed. The fact the boys were with him made it worse. They could all be in peril if he didn’t figure it out. 

He tried to take heart in the fact that they were together. He trusted that Crowley was right and needed to stay. He knew that would be the best bet of keeping everyone safe.

What was more concerning, he decided, was that Crowley was concerned for Aziraphale and not himself. And while that was not entirely uncommon (far from it), it threw up a million warning bells in the angel’s mind. There were only so many things that Crowley would be safe with that Aziraphale would not and none of them were good.

_ Oh dear! _

In a desperate attempt to get answers, Aziraphale slipped his finger into a random part of the closed book. 

“Alright,” he said aloud. “If this is a big enough problem that we need to act soon, maybe Agnes will tell me this way?” He flipped to the page and scanned the list of prophecies. There! 

There was a small spot next to one of them (it looked like cocoa which was odd considering the care Aziraphale put into taking care of the book… ineffable really). He read the prophecy and felt his blood run cold.

“Oh dear,” he muttered to himself. That one seemed to tie together the others he had been considering.

“ _ When thee City of Angels faces the serpent, paths recross and worlds are threatened. Choose your allies well and keep them close. be crafty or face your permanent destruction.” _ Well that couldn't be good. Not at all. 

Crowley had not specified where in America the boys had summoned him to but with this prophecy it could be safe to assume it would be Los Angeles. The serpent part of the prophecy made sense that way. 

“Paths recross” whatever could that mean? The “worlds are threatened” seemed rather obvious but there was no indication of what would threaten it. Nor how to protect it aside from choosing allies or being clever.

The prophecy certainly didn’t tell them _ what _ the threat would be so they wouldn’t know what to watch out for.

Aziraphale decided to cull through the book once more, now the he had a better idea of what he was looking for, some of the prophecies might be more helpful. He flipped back to the beginning of the book and began to read.

— 

Chloe and Dan were working on the Walters case. They hadn’t found anything on Abigail, having already gone down every avenue they could think of. So now they were looking into the witnesses to see if they could be more connected than they had previously assumed.

There was almost nothing on the boy called Adam. Practically no internet presence whatsoever. The only thing they found was an instagram that was filled with nothing but pictures of a small black and white Jack Russel terrier and a few snippets of various original stories the kid had apparently written.

Warlock, on the other hand, was a completely different story. 

Chloe had recognized him, of course. His father had been the American ambassador and was now running for president. Warlock was a rather public face. And a loud one at that. 

Warlock Dowling was very active in political advocacy. There were dozens of news stories of him getting into trouble at various protests and political gatherings. A quick search through the police database revealed he had been arrested multiple times for being involved. One picture showed the kid, partially obscured by a police officer, and looking over his shoulder to grin at the camera. He was flashing a peace sign with his free hand as the office cuffed the other. He actually looked pretty proud of himself.

One common pattern was that every time he was seen supporting one cause or another, even if it was being arrested for it, there was usually an uptick in people’s awareness of it. Like his main purpose had been to bring attention to it; still advocating his stance but allowing people just be aware enough on the issue to form their own opinions.

It was almost rather impressive. 

There was also a story, dating back seven years exactly, about Warlock’s eleventh birthday party. Apparently one of the security guards had lost their gun and the boy had gotten a hold of it and fired, causing a massive panic. It had been a miracle that no one had not gotten seriously injured in the whole affair. 

“Hey look at this,” Dan said. He slid over a paper detailing a registration for a gun registered to one Warlock Thaddeus Dowling. A 9mm. “That looks like opportunity to me.”

“Yeah it does. We have to look into this more deeply. First, let’s go check with Ella on this new case that just dropped.” 

Dan nodded and they went to go meet with the others. 

—

Crowley followed half a step behind Lucifer into the precinct building. Lucifer glanced out of the corner of his eye and noticed the almost unnatural way the demon moved his hips as he walked. It was good to see some things hadn’t changed since last time.

“So why Exactly did you decide to do this?” Crowley asked. “Continue working for the police?”

“Well Im a punisher!” he said. “Working here, I can do that without returning to hell!”

“Hm,” Crowley responded. He kept staring for a long moment, looking like he might ask something else. Lucifer was saved by whatever it was by Ella bouncing up to them.

“Hi! You must be Crowley! It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Ella!”

She opened her arms and stepped forward. The demon jumped slightly as she wrapped him in a hug. 

“Oh, Miss Lopez Crowley doesn’t-“ Lucifer broke off. He had been about to warn her that Crowley wasn’t generally ok with being touched (and might very well strike purely on reflex like he had done the night before). But instead of attacking or even trying to wiggle away, Crowely froze for a moment then slowly brought his arms up to return it. 

“Uhh… yes? Hello? Lovely to meet you too. Uhhh...” Crowley sounded utterly perplexed by the young woman hugging him. He glanced at Lucifer with a vaguely panicked look on his face. Lucifer, after pushing away his own shock that Crowley was not only accepting but returning a hug from a stranger (not a common act for any demon), gave a partial shrug.  _ That’s just Ella _ . 

Ella pulled away and looked up at Crowley. “You’re a good hugger,” she said, smiling at him.

Lucifer couldn’t quite hide his amusement when Crowley’s cheeks colored slightly and his eyebrows shot up. The panic had subsided to be replaced with confusion. Not even discomfort like Lucifer would expect. Just confusion. 

“Err… right uhhh… thank you…”

“Aww thanks AJ!”

“AJ?” Lucifer said as Crowley’s eyebrows shot up even further, practically disappearing into his hairline. .

“How did you-?” Crowley started, sounding utterly bewildered.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I just figure with the name Anthony Crowley you would have gotten a lot of jokes about the conspiracy theories.”

“The what?” Lucifer asked. Crowley’s shocked look slipped into a grin as he threw back his head and laughed. 

“Ha ha! I hadn’t realized those were going around again! What are they saying this time?”

“Hold on. What conspiracy theories are these?” Lucifer asked.

“Oh!” Ella said clearly excited, both by Crowley’s reaction and by Lucifer asking for an explanation. “There are a bunch of subreddits and stuff dedicated to finding this name scattered throughout history!” she said, pulling out her phone and pulling up a website with images and what appeared to be analyses of those images. Crowley looked like he was trying to bite back a grin as Ella continued. “It started as a religious thing! A weird dude popping up all throughout the Bible! Then people dig a little deeper and found it continued through most of history!” She scrolled through pointing out various places in history this “figure” had apparently been a part of. “Look! The Library of Alexandria burning! The Plagues of Egypt! The Titanic! The French Revolution! Every image painted or picture looks about the same. He’s kinda everywhere. People even think he married Queen Elizabeth I!” 

“What?” Lucifer and Crowley said together, looking at the image on Ella’s phone. Crowley sounded almost horrified.

The people in the painting were wearing nearly Shakespearean era clothes. One of them was indeed Queen Elizabeth I. The other looked like Crowley, though the hair and the eyes did seem off.

“Ssssson of bitch!” Crowley hissed quietly “That’s why she hated me!”

“Why brother you never told me you were married!”

“Ngk- That’ssss not me!” he said hissed. Then much more quietly, and in Lilium “Just the bastard that stole my face for a few centuries!”

Ella laughed before Lucifer could ask his brother to elaborate. “So I’m guessing this is where you chose your name from?” she asked.

Crowley gave a half smirk “You could say that!”

“Well cool! Finally someone else to discuss this stuff with! No one ever knows what I’m talking about when I bring it up.”

“Happy to oblige!” Crowley said, corners of his mouth turned up in a barely there smile.

Lucifer really should have expected them to get along. They were both total dorks.

Chloe and Dan came in then. 

“Hey Ella! Have we gotten anything new on the Rodgers case?”

“Yeah!” Ella said bouncing towards the monitor to bring up the images. The first one was of the head wound the man had sustained. “So we couldn’t figure out what the murder weapon might be, but, after a closer look it looks like there are paper fibers in the wound. Paired with the combined sharp puncture wound and blunt force trauma I think we are looking at one monster of a book! I’m still trying to see if I can find out more specifics on size but it’s gonna have to be big!”

“Evan’s wife said he had just published his book on astrophysics. There was a copy sitting on the desk. It certainly looked big enough to do some damage,” Dan said.

“She also said he had been having arguments with his ex research partner. Apparently they were supposed to be coauthors and Evan stole the credit and published it as all his own.” Chloe said.

“So this partner of his hated him so much for cutting him out he killed the bastard?” Lucifer said. Something twisted oddly in his stomach at that but he ignored it, focusing on the Detectives response instead. 

“It’s possible. We’ll have to go talk to his partner, see if we can learn anything else from him.”

“That… might be difficult,” Ella said. “Looks like Dr. Williams is at an exclusive conference the rest of the week. We’re not gonna be able to get in.”

“So we wait ‘til after the conference then,” Chloe suggested.

“Unfortunately he’ll be leaving for Australia once it’s over. This’ll be our only chance to get to him,” Dan said.

“So we get a warrant!” Chloe said, beginning to sound frustrated.

“Boring!” Lucifer complained

“And it’ll take to long,” Dan added.

There were a few moments of silence as the detectives considered their best course of action. Then, Crowley shifted slightly and half raised his hand, hovering near his chest like he was nervous to interrupt. 

“I could get you in,” he said.

That was met with surprised silence from the humans. Lucifer laughed, absolutely delighted at the prospect of one his brothers entertaining plans “And how do you propose to sneak your way in then, brother?”

“If we can avoid anything illegal…” Dan started. 

“Who said anything about sneaking?” Crowley said. “I was invited.”

“Seriously?” Chloe asked. “How?”

Crowley shrugged. “I have a PhD in astrophysics.”

He seemed amused at the vaguely disbelieving silence that followed. 

Lucifer recovered first. “Sorry, you what?” He had known his brother had kept his fascination of the stars they had helped craft but Lucifer hadn’t thought he would be interested in bringing himself down to the humans’ level of understanding them.

“I’ve a couple of published papers they wanted me to talk about. Turned that down but I could still get in. And bring a plus one.”

“Can you really?” Dan asked, sounding disbelieving. 

Crowley nodded once. “Yep.”

“Excellent!” Lucifer said. “Crowley and I can go in and interrogate our suspect!”

“No, Lucifer. I’ll be going. We need to have at least one professional there.”

“Detective!” Lucifer protested. That defeated the purpose of bringing Crowley along! This was meant for brotherly bonding time and now she was hijacking it for her bloody investigation!

“No, Lucifer,” she said. He stopped arguing. That was the ‘ _ Im not going to back down _ face’.

He looked to Crowley for support but he held up his hands “Sorry Lu, I tend to try to avoid disagreeing with clever ladies with guns.”

Chloe seemed to find that amusing. Dan looked almost shocked.

“Good policy, man,” Ella said. “And Chloe has a point. You might need someone to flash a badge at some point and you don’t have one of those.”

“Yes alright fine!” Lucifer sighed, knowing that he had been defeated. 

“Great!” Chloe said. She turned to Crowley “We should go.” Crowley nodded and followed her toward the parking lot. 

Dan wandered off to do whatever Dan does. 

Lucifer turned to Ella. “Miss Lopez, could you show me more of these conspiracy theories you were talking about?”

— 

_ After healing Gabriel and Amitiel, then stopping a fight between his idiot brothers, Raphael had slipped into his room so he could try and get some peace for himself.  _

_ He sat in his chair and buried his face in his hands, trying to lose track of time. What felt like hours but was probably just minutes, Anael walked in.  _

_ “You alright?”  _

_ “Are you?” he deflected. Both of them could feel the emotions in the air. Both of them could sense the tension building to a breaking point. Neither of them were doing well having access to that particular sensation.  _

_ “I am not the one who just healed their brother from near destruction,” she responded.  _

_ Raphael slumped forward, not even bothering to deny the toll that had taken on him. Anael placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  _

_ “Go ahead and go,” she said softly. “I’ll take care of everything here for a bit.” _

_ Azrael ducked his head in. “Gabriel’s awake. I think he might need another round of healing.” _

_ Raphael made to follow his twin but Anael stopped him. “I’ll take care of it. You go clear your head.” _

_ He gave her a grateful smile and walked to the door opposite the one Anael was leaving through. The door that exactly three angels knew about. It opened directly into the cosmos. Raphael took a breath and stepped out, spreading his wings and soaring through the stars. _

_ Calm washed over him as stardust swirled around him. It cling to his skin, his hair, his feathers and clothes. It would take forever for it to come off; a true testament to how long it had been since he had done this. Before now, not a speck of it had remained on his body. _

_ The warmth of the stars melted the pain and tension and anxiety he had been holding inside himself. He let himself get lost in them (though never truly lost. He knew these systems better than the back of his hand. He could navigate them blindfolded). He swooped and dove and turned with the utter freedom of space.  _

_ Raphael finally stopped and landed on a moon. This one orbited the tiny planet farthest away from the solar system's largest star. He lay sprawled out on his back, wings out and eyes closed.  _

_ After an indeterminable amount of time, he heard the ruffle of feathers. Anael landed beside him. _

_ “Gabriel is healed and out the infirmary. Azrael nearly had to use their scythe to keep him from picking another fight with Amitiel but we got by without incident.” _

_ Raphael huffed a laugh. “Thank you.” _

_ She nodded then sat down next to him. “Can I ask you something?” she asked.  _

_ “You just did.” She punched his arm, hard. “Ow! Ok! ‘Course you can!” _

_ He could feel a prickle of anxiety from her before she asked “Will you bond me and Azrael?” _

_ Whatever he had been expecting, it was not that. _

_ It shouldn’t have been surprising. Azrael and Anael has always been close. Anael was a seraphim, one of the second groups of angels to be created. She had been assigned as Raphael’s second in command. Since Azrael usually spent time with Raphael (in part because they were the only non fighters of their siblings), Anael and Azrael spent time together too. And had done since near the beginning. They cared deeply for each other. They were good at balancing one another out. _

_ That’s why, after the initial shock, Raphael fixed a shit eating grin on his face. He sat up and looked at Anael, who was staring resolutely away, blushing furiously.  _

_ “You are  _ blushing! _ ” he said, delightedly. _

_ “Oh shut up! Just forget-“ _

_ “No! No. Of course I will!” _

_ He felt her wave of relief crash over him and smiled even wider.  _

_ Raphael averted his gaze, staring off into the middle distance instead of staring at his future sister-in-law (or the angelic equivalent anyway). _

_ “Have you asked him yet?” _

_ She shook her head. “I wanted to ask you first.” _

_ He raised an eyebrow and looked back at her. “Why’s that?” _

_ “Well, you're the angel of marriage and Azrael is your twin and you get protective! I was worried you might not-“ she cut herself off.  _

_ “You love each other and you treat him well. That’s all I could ask. If you want it you have my blessing.” _

_ Anael hugged him fiercely. “Thank you.” _

_ “Course,” he said, returning the hug. "of course if you hurt him, I'll have to kick your arse." _

_ "Like you'd be able to take me." _

_ He didn't argue. Even if she wasn't a fighter either, Anael was  _ _terrifying._

_ “You know you're gonna have a proposal and bonding ceremony to plan.” _

_ Anael snorted. “You think I don’t already have everything planned out?” _

_ Raphael rolled his eyes. “Right how stupid of me.” They broke apart and stood up. “We should probably be getting back. If we’re both gone too long Lucifer will be even more convinced we’re having sex.” _

_ Anael laughed and they flew back, for once, in a long time, not dreading the return to heaven. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I really liked the ideas I had for Anael so she's going to become more of a character than I originally intended!  
> Also, just a note, Azrael is my first time attempting to write a gender fluid character so if I mess up on any of the etiquette please let me know. I want to make sure I'm doing it as correctly as I can. 
> 
> If you all remember a long time ago, I asked if anyone would be interested in a "Meeting the divine goddess" fic. I finally got around to getting the first bit done. Look for "Mother Dearest" if you are interested in reading it.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and I'll see you next update!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait y'all. Things are crazy and it been hard to find time to write. I kinda shot myself in the foot writing this because I'm not great at writing crime and I have two investigations in this story. Anyway, Im not entirely pleased with this chapter but I've already made you all wait too long as it is. Hope you enjoy!

Chloe felt a little guilty stealing Lucifer’s brother for the investigation but figured he’d have time to catch up once they had solved the case. Catching a killer was more important than fixing Lucifer’s family issues.

“So you’re a part of this community,” Chloe said, breaking into the slightly uncomfortable silence. “Do you know the suspect or the victim?”

“Eh, not personally. Mostly by their work.”

“Do you know much about the partnership? Or what drove them apart? Was it a research thing?”

“Mmm sort of? It was  _ rumored _ that Rodgers was selling details of their findings. Williams got upset and left to work independently.”

“And Rodgers kept everything they had done together? Sounds like a really good motive.”

They pulled into the parking lot and Crowley got them in without incident. Chloe wasn’t proud that she had been expecting Lucifer’s brother to have been lying about being invited. Several people even seemed to recognize him and greeted them politely.

“Do you see Williams?” Chloe asked.

She couldn’t quite tell but she got the impression Crowley was scanning the crowd, face still impassive. “Uhh not yet,” Crowley told her. 

“Keep an eye out.” 

He nodded. “Right.”

They waded through the throng of people, all mingling before the actual talks and presentations began. While Chloe was trying to ask anyone she could about Rodgers, Crowley was greeted by several people who seemed to know him. They would exchange some words about some research topic or another and then whoever it was who had come up would move on. None of them seemed to linger very long.

When she asked about it, Crowley said “Haven’t really been that active in a while. Haven’t spoken to most of these people in years. I’ve mostly just got clout now from past research. Stuff about space travel and terraforming mostly.”

She stopped at that. “You haven’t been active; what do you do for a living?”

“I own a flower shop in London Soho.”

Chloe blinked. She looked for any hint of sarcasm and found none. Whatever she had been expecting, it was not that. This man who looked like he toured with old school rock bands, who, despite his currently laidback and respectful demeanor, seemed to have some kind of trouble and chaos just below the surface. He had a face tattoo for God’s sake! And his day job was something as mundane as growing flowers. It was almost as unbelievable as the same man having a PhD of any kind. Let alone something like  _ astrophysics _ !

Her surprise must have shown on her face because Crowley made a noise between a laugh and a snort. “Not what you were expecting, eh?”

“No, I wasn’t really,” she said with slight relief that he wasn’t offended. “Sorry just-“ she trailed off, not really sure how to phrase her thought.

She was saved from having to say anything when Crowley offered a slight smile “S’alright. I know I don’t much look like a florist.” 

“How long have you been doing that?” she asked, curiosity beginning to get the better of her. 

“Mmm ‘bout seven years. Little less.”

“Lucifer said that was around the Last time you two spoke,” Chloe said, figuring there was no way  _ that _ was coincidental.

“‘Speaking’ is being generous,” Crowley said. 

“What does that mean?”

“More like being in the same general vicinity.” 

“What exactly happened there, if it’s ok if I ask.” She hadn’t missed his attempt at side stepping the implied question so decided to just say it outright.

“It’s... Eh- complicated. I used to work for Lucifer. He helped me when we got kicked out of our parent’s house. I fucked up a couple of jobs and ended up in trouble. Lucifer was… less than thrilled about that. We just kinda stopped talking, after.”

“And you guys are just… all good now?”

Crowley shrugged “Eh. It’s Lucifer.” He have a minute smile, more of a twitch of the lips. “He’s certainly good at talking.” 

Chloe snorted. That was certainly true. It was strange speaking with someone who made jokes at Lucifer’s expense so good naturedly. She couldn’t think of anyone else doing that. People either didn’t tend to make those kinds of remarks or say them with annoyance, or, as was sometimes Dan’s case, anger or hostility.

Crowley grinned a bit more then tilted his head to the side and groaned. “And speak of the devil.”

“Crowley! Detective!” 

Chloe jumped at the unexpected sound of Lucifer’s voice. A moment later she saw him making his way through the crowd behind Crowley.

She turned to Crowley. “How did you-“

“Many years of practice,” he muttered as Lucifer crossed the last of the distance between them.

“Lucifer, what are you doing here?” Chloe said. She really shouldn’t have been surprised by his showing up. This was really on brand for him. Especially since she had his brother with her and he had been instant on having bonding time. Really, she should have been surprised that it took this long for him to show up!

“I’ve come to provide my assistance on the investigation, of course!”

“How’d you even get in? There was security at the front!”

“Seduced the usher?” Crowley asked, with a half raised eyebrow. 

Lucifer grinned “Why no! Simply convinced him to follow his dream of being a concert pianist!”

Crowley nodded as if this made total sense. Apparently there was someone else already used to Lucifer’s Luciferishness. Not even annoyed by it. In fact, he seemed almost vaguely respectful or admiring. Chloe wondered how long that took. Then whether or not she might ever reach that point. Not even Amenadiel had seemed to yet.

“Lucifer, we are in the middle of a case!” Chloe said. “Now is not the time-“

“Oh hold on there’s your man.” Crowley interrupted.

They followed his gaze to a group of five people surrounding Williams. The group seemed to be talking animatedly. 

“Well that’s going to make it hard to get to him,” Chloe said. 

Lucifer glanced at his brother who was staring at the group before grinning. “No point in just standing around then!”

Chloe grabbed his arm as he started moving towards the group. “We can’t just go in, Lucifer. We need to get him alone carefully. If we scare Williams off, we’re not going to have another chance to question him.”

“What do you suggest, then?”

“We need a distraction of some kind.” She turned, “Hey, Crowley- Where did he go?” Chloe looked back at Lucifer who looked just as clueless but highly amused.

“I’ve no idea detective! One never knows with Crowley.” The excitement in his voice was slightly concerning. It was almost anticipatory. Like he was expecting something. The thought filled her with dread. Anything that made Lucifer respond like that usually meant a headache for her.

Chloe didn’t have long to worry because a moment later, Crowley slipped through the crowd and rejoined them. 

“What exactly did you do brother?” Lucifer asked.

Crowley grinned, the smile just a bit too sharp but it showed the easy pride on his face well. “Got a distraction for you.”

As if on cue they heard someone yell a little way a away. “They said  _ what  _ about Pluto?” A younger looking gentleman stormed up to Williams’s group and grabbed on of the members. Immediately they were locked in furious debate. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she demanded, wheeling on Lucifer’s brother. “We needed to separate Williams from the group! Not start a fight!”

“Uh, Detective!” Lucifer said. She looked at him, and he seemed almost proud. He nodded toward where the group was standing and she followed his gaze. The group had dissolved into heated arguments. Williams was beginning to step away from them. Right toward Chloe, Lucifer and Crowley.

She blinked in surprise then looked at Crowley, who was watching the chaos beginning to envelope more and more people. As seemed typical, Crowley’s face was unreadable, but Chloe thought she saw his lips curled just barely upwards.

Soon a very large and very loud debate was happening. Several people were bringing out tablets and pads of paper with notes on them and waving them at each other as if to make a point. It didn’t seem like it was going to escalate to anything physical or violent so Chloe turned her attention back to the suspect.

As Williams tried to get past them, Chloe stepped up to him. “Peter Williams? Chloe Decker, LAPD. We’d like to ask you a few questions about your partner, Dr. Rodgers.”

— 

They took the suspect through a door into an empty hallway. Chloe quietly informed Lucifer of everything Crowley had told her about the situation, being sure to keep out of Williams’ out of earshot. 

It had to be Williams though. His partner and friend had cut him out so he got back at him by killing him. That was more than enough exuse for murder! It was the only explanation!

Lucifer and Chloe walked together. Ahead of them was Williams, behind them was Crowley.

Lucifer glanced back at his brother who was looking highly satisfied with himself. He made a mental note to tell the Detective “I told you so.” He knew Crowely was going to be helpful. He really was quite clever. The entire room had dissolved into chaos in a matter of minutes. Most demons couldn’t get results like this that quickly!

The group came to a stop once the sound of angry astrophysicists faded in the distance.

“Dr. Williams, are you aware your partner was murdered last night?” the Detective asked.

Peter’s eye twitched slightly before he answered. “I had heard, yes.”

“Well you certainly seem broken up about it!” Lucifer said.

The man gave a tight shrug. “What can I say? We had a rocky relationship.”

“Oh! And did that start when he started selling your research? Or was it when he published your research without you?” Chloe asked.

“You think I killed Evan,” Williams said, as though only just realizing this. His lip quivered slightly. Probably afraid that they had already caught him.

“Yes of course!” Lucifer said. “He stole your life’s work! He cut you out after years of sticking together! Of course you wanted to kill him!”

“No! We fought all the time even before everything happened! He did some stupid stuff but I wouldn’t  _ kill _ him for it!” His voice sounded near cracking.

Lucifer glanced at Chloe. She met his eyes and made a small gesture for him to do his thing. 

“Well, Peter, if you didn’t want to kill your partner, tell me, what do you desire?”

“I want my friend back!” he said, sounding desperate and broken.

“You’re grieving.” Chloe and Lucifer turned to look at Crowley, who had been silent until now. His expression was unreadable but he stated it so firmly. Like there wasn’t a doubt in his mind. But surely that couldn’t have been right! Why would this man be mourning the person he hated so much?

Lucifer glanced back to the suspect in time to see his expression crumble. Where there had initially been disinterest there seemed to be utter anguish. Tears gathered in his eyes and he put his head in his hands. Lucifer met the Detective’s eyes in complete bewilderment. Grieving hadn’t even been on the table!

“Yes!” Williams eventually got out through the sobs. “Evan and I had made up! He apologized for everything! He was going to try and fix what he could! Even give me half of the money from the book! I hadn’t even asked him to!”

“Half the money? How much was that going to end up being?”

“He- he never said. Seemed like a lot though. Scandal sells.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucifer noticed Crowley nodding as if in agreement.

“Did anyone else know about this deal? Did you make it official in anyway” the Detective asked.

“No. Nobody knew. It was a verbal agreement. We only ever talked about it with each other.”

Chloe sighed. “Alright. Can you tell us where you were last night?”

“In my hotel. Drinking from the minibar. You can ask the front desk. I didn’t leave all night.”

“Alright. We’ll have to see if that checks out. If you could stay in town a couple extra days we might have more questions for you.” 

Williams nodded, still teary and sniffling.

Lucifer followed the detective down the hall, towards the exit. He glanced behind them, expecting to see Crowley following behind but he was still back with Williams.

The seemed to be speaking though it was to quiet for Lucifer to hear. Crowley reaches into a breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Williams took it with a grateful nod and dabbed it quickly under his eyes. They exchanged a few more words before Crowley left to rejoin Chloe and Lucifer.

“What exactly was that?” Lucifer asked.

“Offering condolences to a colleague. Not like anyone in there is going to.” Crowley sounded almost defensive. 

“How’d you figure it out so quickly that he was mourning. He had seemed fine!” the detective said.

Crowley shrugged. “Recognized the look.”

“Look?”

“Someone hiding the pain ‘til it’s safe.”

Chloe glanced at Lucifer but he was lost himself. 

Most demons didn’t care about death. Reveled in it. Even the few other healers that had Fallen seemed to hold the same feelings. Certainly none of them cared enough to notice surrounding humans feelings about it.

Lucifer knew Crowley had stayed soft hearted, at least for a demon. But he hadn’t expected this. He really needed to learn everything that had happened to Crowley on Earth that he hadn’t been aware of. It seemed that there was a lot more than he had thought.

He had asked Ella to show him the theories surrounding Crowley. A lot of the things there, he had known about from commendations he had had to sign: the fall Rome, multiple wars including both World War I and II. 

Some of them had not been included in any of the reports he had read but hadn’t been surprising. The Titanic for one, several instances with Galileo for another. 

Others filled him with questions. Why were there illuminated manuscripts from the fourteenth century depicting a black winged being as a savior during the Black Death? Crowley had lost his healing in the Fall. 

Lucifer was pretty sure that the person who had allegedly slept with Cleopatra was  _ not, _ in fact, Crowley and was, instead, this “bastard that stole his face.” Lucifer would ask though, even if it was just to irritate his brother. 

He would have to ask more in depth about  _ that _ eventually. It seemed like a rather interesting story. Whoever this person was seemed like fun!

Still there was nothing more surprising than the  _ godkids _ ! Why would Crowley accept anyone as his  _ godkids _ !?

All things Lucifer wanted to address but had the feeling Crowley wouldn’t be up for talking about. There was probably a reason none of that ended up in his reports. 

Maybe if he got Crowley drunk enough he would be more open to talking about everything. He could invite Linda! She was actually trained to get people to talk about that stuff! He smiled to himself. This would work! This would fix things! He had to believe that.

— 

_ Anael had proposed to Azrael and of course she said yes. The ceremony occurred in the silver orchards on the edge of heaven facing the cosmos when they looked up and the newly finished, yet uninhabited, Earth when they looked down.  _

_ The couple had tried to tell the siblings about it in hopes they would come to the ceremony. None of them paid attention and brushed off the invitations not even listening to what it was for. All of them far too wrapped up in the still increasing tensions between the factions of heaven. _

_ That was just as well anyway. None of their siblings seemed overly fond of the idea of bonding. Most, not Lucifer, believed it was wrong to bond becuase it weakened their love and connection to the Almighty. Raphael argued if the Almighty didn’t like it, They wouldn’t allow it. Gabriel would often mutter incoherently as he stalked off after conversations like that.  _

_ Lucifer didn’t like the idea of bonding because the idea of settling forever with just your partner (or partners, it was possible for more than two angels to bond) seemed boring. _

_ So it was just Anael, Azrael, and Raphael standing under the sparking trees. The couple were each in ornately embroidered robes, white with every color in existence in beautiful swirls and small starbursts.  _

_ Azrael bounced on her toes almost a full foot shorter than Anael in this corporation. Anael looked ready to cry with the pure joy of it. Their wings were out. Three sets for Azrael and two for Anael.  _

_ They each pulled out two feathers, no longer than a palm length each. They grasped each other’s hands, holding the four feathers between them. They exchanged words of love and promises with one another, promising to stand by each other and stay together and love each other through everything. _

_ Raphael placed his hands around theirs and spoke the binding words.  _

_ “I, the Archangel Raphael, patron of marriage and lovers bind thee together in the eyes of God and the eyes of All. To last forever and always, until the end of eternity. Azrael, my sibling, do you accept to be bound to Anael for the rest of your lives?” _

_ “I do.” They released each others hands and Azrael fastened two feathers to Anael’s robe. One black specked with white, the other a deep reddish brown. _

_ “And Anael, my friend, do you accept to be bound to Azrael for the rest of your lives?” _

_ “I do.” And Anael fastened the remaining two feathers to Azrael’s robe. _

_ Raphael smiled so wide he began to tear up. “Then let it be known by all that today two have become one. Blessings upon you to love each other as long as you both shall live.” He stepped away and Azrael and Anael wrapped each other in a loving embrace. _

_ “Congratulations you two.” _

_ The pulled away from one another and simultaneously tackled Raphael in a hug. “Thank you, brother,” Azrael said into his chest.  _

_ “Thank you,” Anael said, voice cracking slightly.  _

_ Raphael felt a wet spot develop on his shoulder where Anael’s face was buried. He could sense they were tears of joy. _

_ “Of course,” he said softly, wriggling a bit as he returned the hug. “Now go fly together for a while before you get called for your duties.” He ignored Azrael’s snort at “duties”, rolling his eyes in synch with Anael. “I’ll cover for you both till you get back.” _

_ They nodded again in thanks and took off together, swooping and diving and laughing with each other. Raphael watched them with a smile for a few moments before heading back to the infirmary. He walked with a bounce in his step and a grin on his face, overjoyed to have performed the familiar ceremony for two of those closest to him.  _

_ The healer could never have known how hard or how quickly he would fall out of the euphoria the moment he reentered the Silver City. The War had officially started. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow my other Good Omens/Lucifer crossover Mother Dearest, Im updating that today as well so check that out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to try and make up for it. The flashback portion got a little bit away from me so I hope it all flows and makes sense.   
> Also, thank you so much to all of you who recommended my fic for Good Omens/Lucifer crossovers on Aziraphale's Library on Tumblr. That absolutely made my day and really pushed me to get this chapter done.  
> Hope you enjoy! Comments are always appreciated. Stay safe and I'll see you all in the next update.

“We need to talk to the wife again. If anyone was going to know about that deal it would be her. Or maybe she could point us to someone else who would; an accountant or a lawyer or something,” Chloe said.

“I still think the partner is highly suspicious!” Lucifer argued.

Chloe rolled her eyes “I already had Dan check the alibi and it holds up. Williams didn’t do it. We need to know who might have lost out if this money shuffle had gone through.”

“Yes… come to think of it, it’s quite convenient that she forgot that detail before, isn’t it?” Lucifer said. 

“You think she did it?”

“Well it does seem like the kind of thing a widow would tell the police to help find her husband's killer.”

“Good point,” Chloe said.

“Of course it is!”

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. 

Neither saw Crowley sitting in the back seat with a raised eyebrow looking between them, almost amused. This wasn’t really something he had ever expected from his brother. Ever.

They were driving back into the precinct now and Crowley was glad for Chloe’s presence. It seemed to be detering the onslaught of questions he was sure he was going to get from Lucifer once there were no humans around. He wasn’t looking forward to that. There’s only so much dodging one can do when it comes to avoid invasive questions. 

“Crowley?”

“Sorry?”

“Sorry, just wondering what you said to get everyone so riled up back there?” Chloe said.

“Oh that! Just told them the other group said Pluto wasn’t a planet.”

“Seriously? That’s it?”

“ _ Never _ underestimate how passionate people will get about Pluto.”

“Well, really though, Pluto isn’t a planet! It’s so… small and insignificant! Hardly worthy of the status!” Lucifer said.

“Fuck off! Pluto  _ is _ a planet!” Crowley snapped. “‘Sides. Dwarf planet’s still a planet. Pluto’s still a planet planet, anyway. Not a dwarf.”

Lucifer made a contrary noise but Chloe interrupted before he could say anything and escalate the argument.

“Ohhhkay! I get it now!” she said.

Well not really. Between Crowley and Lucifer it went a bit deeper than just liking the planet enough to argue for it, considering Crowley had helped make Pluto and Lucifer had given him shit for making it too small. (What else would you expect from the pompous prick who made Jupiter so obnoxiously large.) 

No. This was more a point of pride and brotherly teasing. Sooo…

“At least it’s not bloody Jupiter!”

Lucifer gasped. “How dare you! I demand you take that back!”

Not technically phrased as an order. Crowley grinned “Never.”

Wow! It felt bloody  _ weird _ things being so… almost natural between him and Lucifer. Like nothing had ever happened.

_ Still not talking about the kids or Aziraphale if I can help it though. Can’t risk it. _

“You know, Lucifer, that trick reminds me of the stunt you pulled in the mental hospital,” Chloe said, smiling.

“The...what?” Crowley asked, suddenly intrigued.

“Lucifer got him committed for a case then staged a break out by inciting mass chaos among the patients.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Long story. I’ll explain later,” Lucifer said.

Crowley paused a minute, weighing the pros and cons of what he was about to say. It was so good though. And he was a demon and a little brother. He couldn’t  _ not _ do it. It would go against nature!

“Soooo…. you were committed to a psych ward?”

“For a case. Yes!” Lucifer explained brightly. “Met some  _ lovely _ people there!”

“And they let you go?”

Lucifer turned and gave him a wounded look. Crowley grinned back when he saw there was no actual heat or hurt behind it. He felt a twinge of relief that Lucifer really did just take it as the little brother teasing it was (mostly) meant as. Not as an actual insult a subject shouldn’t be throwing at a king.

Chloe laughed. “Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if that was the right call too.”

Lucifer turned the look on her.

“Not you too, Detective! You’re both ganging up on me now! This is  _ bullying _ . I’m being  _ bullied _ .”

“Ohhh,” Crowley mock pouted. “Poor Lucifer.”

Lucifer huffed and rolled his eyes and poured out the window.

Crowley met Chloe’s eyes in the rear view mirror and they grinned at each other.

They pulled into the parking lot and filed into the precinct. Before Crowley could walk through the doors his phone blared: 

_ “We will, we will rock you  _

_ We will, we will rock you” _

He hung back as Lucifer and Chloe entered the building and answered.

“Hey, Hellspawn. Everything alright?”

“Fine,” Warlock's voice sounded slightly strained but they had been shot at last night. That was to be expected. Probably still in a bit of shock. “We’re headed to the beach. Wanted to calm down after last night. And before Tad’s bullshit later.”

“He’s still making you go to that? After everything?”

“Didn’t bother mentioning what happened. Wouldn’t have made any difference.”

Crowley forced himself to swallow the anger that always bubbled up when thinking of how Warlock's parents treated him. Like he was a prop for his fathers political career. Not that Warlock made it easy for them. 

“I could get you out of it, if you wanted. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

“It’ll be fine. Who else is going to be a pain in Tad’s ass?”

Crowley couldn’t help the fondness and pride that swelled in his chest at that. The Dowlings may try to use Warlock as a prop but he always took any chance he could to undermine his father’s political stances. “Alright… if you’re sure…” he said.

“I am. It’ll be fine,” Warlock assured him. 

“Fine. How’s Adam, then?”

“Hold on!” There was a rustling on the other end as Warlock set the phone to speaker. “Adam!”

“Hello Crowley!”

“Hey kid. How’s everything? Have you told your parents what happened?”

“‘S’alright,” he said. “Better than last night. And no. Didn’t see much point ya know? Not much they can do, being in England. They’d just worry.” Crowley understood that. He was attempting to do the same thing to Aziraphale, though he doubted that was actually working. And shit there was a guilt. Aziraphale was probably pacing around the book shop, fretting. Or worse, reading that blasted book. He should probably call but what would he say? Aziraphale already knew he was hiding things. He’d only make things worse by calling again. “How ‘bout you? How’s it going with… ya know, the Devil?” Adam’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Yeah! Are we going to have to get the holy water and crucifixes and come to your rescue?” Warlock asked.

Crowley grinned, touched by the boys’ protective tones. He had no doubt that if they truly thought he was in danger they would do exactly that. Not that either of those would actually work on Lucifer, too powerful for that, the bastard. ‘Course Crowley was also immune to Crucifixes but that was for entirely different reasons. But if anyone could find a way to take down the Devil it would be those two (along with the Them if they were there right now)

“No need for any of that, you two,” he told them firmly. He looked through the glass door at Lucifer standing and talking with Chloe, Dan. “It’sss…. easier than expected. No danger yet!”

“Ok. That’s alright then,” Adam said.

“Yep! Perfectly fine here. You go have fun. Call if you need anything.” Anything he could do to avoid Lucifer interacting with either of them would be for the best. Getting out of this without Lucifer knowing who either of them were would be even better.

“Ok!”

“Will do! Bye!”

The phone clicked off and Crowley slid it back into his pocket. The kids were okay. They would call if anything happened. Crowley took a deep breath and went in to meet with the others.

—

Lucifer hadn’t noticed Crowley slip away until he turned around and saw the demon outside the precinct doors, talking on his cell phone. He was about to go back and drag him inside when the others interrupted his thoughts.

“So I looked into that story with Warlock Dowling and the shooting seven years ago,” Dan was saying. Lucifer immediately tuned in to hear more about Crowley’s apparent god children. 

“What’d you find?” Chloe asked.

“Turns out Dowling was the one firing. Several shots into a crowd. Apparently his father got it hushed up pretty quick to avoid the scandal.”

“So I was right!” Lucifer said. “The little delinquents are suspects!”

“Yes, Lucifer. Dowling at least is a suspect. But we have to be careful. This is a really high profile case. It’s a miracle the media hasn’t already gotten a hold of it! Right now it's all circumstantial. We don’t even have motive but this should be enough to bring him in for questioning.” Chloe said. “We’ll need to put out a BOLO. Something tells me asking Crowley won’t work very well.”

“Yes. Crowley can be irritatingly stubborn. If he does like those urchins so much it’s unlikely he’ll help in incriminating them.” Lucifer said. And really, he knew first hand how protective his brother could be.

“I’ll get that started then.”

“Thanks Dan.”

“One other thing I found,” Dan said. Chloe nodded for him to continue. “Apparently his parents have had him in therapy here in LA since he was young.”

“Who’s his doctor?” Chloe asked.

“I’ll give you three guesses,” Dan told her.

“Linda?” 

“Yep.”

Chloe sighed. “Alright. So we need to get the HIPAA contracts on that started. Linda won’t give us anything illegally. Not after all that stuff with the ethics review board a couple months ago.”

“Alright but that might take awhile,” Dan said.

Lucifer frowned and glanced out the doors at Crowley again. If Crowley really did like this human child so much, maybe he would know something about this. Maybe he would do that ridiculous parent thing and gush about “his” offspring to any willing participant. Linda wanted to meet him anyway… And if that could get the detective to question him under threat of perjury, then Lucifer could figure out the things Crowley was hiding and know they were the truth! It would be a win win!

“I could see if I could get Crowley to talk about his offspring adjacent,” Lucifer said, after making sure the demon was not within earshot.

“That’s great,” Dan said. “Except you can’t be forcing your brother into telling us anything. It would make evidence inadmissible.”

Pure, intense outrage swirled in Lucifer’s stomach. Dan made it sound like he would actually hurt Crowley like he would any common criminal! He wouldn’t! Not ever! At least not intentionally. Crowley didn’t deserve that.

“No,  _ Douche _ ,” Lucifer nearly snarled at him. “I will not be  _ forcing _ my brother to do anything. Dr. Linda expressed interest in meeting Crowley when I mentioned his arrival and thought since they both know the child, they might speak about him. Exchange stories and whatnot. And perhaps learn something useful!” 

“That’s a great idea, Lucifer!” Chloe cut in before Dan could reply and make the tensions rise any higher. “Why don’t you do that while Dan and I continue on the Rodgers case?”

“Very well, Detective. I’ll tell you whatever I can!”

“Great!” Chloe said as Crowley walked up, fingers in his shallow pockets. “Crowley, thanks for all your help. Lucifer, If you two want to head out, we can take it from here.”

“Yeah. Sure. Welcome!” Crowley said.

“Excellent idea Detective!” Lucifer said with a wide smile. He grabbed Crowley’s shoulder “Come along, Crowley.”

“Yep! Great! Looking forward to it!” Crowley said, not even bothering to struggle and protest now. 

This was going to be great!

—

_ In the end, nobody knew how the War officially started. Tensions had been building for so long that there wasn’t really a single event that started everything. Suddenly everyone was just trying to kill everyone else.  _

_ Raphael had seemed almost ready to throttle Lucifer when they had first run into each other, demanding to know what had happened. _

_ Lucifer couldn’t even fault his brother for that. Raphael hadn’t been blaming him for the fighting like their other siblings. He was desperate to know what had happened and assumed Lucifer would be one of the ones to be able to tell him. He wanted so badly to be able to tell his brother what he wanted to know. He wanted to be able to find whoever had started this and punish them for it himself. Even if they were on his side. _

_ Lucifer had never wanted War. He had just wanted Dad to  _ listen _! He had just wanted to be heard and be taken seriously. He never wanted anyone to get hurt. And he had certainly never wanted anyone to  _ die _. _

_ Raphael was nearly frantic. He had never felt this much anger and distrust and  _ pain _ all at once before. It was like being pressed upon by all sides it was nearly crushing. He had never seen so many injured angels at the same time. Anything before this had been few and far between. _

_ He tried his best to help everyone he could. He mobilized the other healers, ordering them to heal  _ anyone _ , both sides, no matter what. And they did, much to the anger from many angels on both sides. All insisting their own forces were the only ones deserving of it. _

_ Raphael tried to give Azrael and Anael as much time as he could before calling them back. He didn’t want to force them into coming back to something like this. It wouldn’t be fair! This should be a happy time for them and he couldn’t just take that away.  _

_ That became worthless anyway when the first death came.  _

_ Raphael had already exhausted himself, healing everyone he could reach. As he finished with one, he’d stumbled his way to another. Over and over and over. It was endless. _

_ He brought himself to the next body, Valoel, bleeding gold on the stones of Heaven and knelt down to help. But this time, as he worked something was different. No matter what he did, nothing worked. And then something changed. Valoel’s ethereal light went out and Raphael felt something irrevocably change in the universe. A soul crushing shift in the fabric of reality. All he could do for a long moment was stare in shock, still clinging to the motionless body as if that would bring them back. _

_ Azrael showed up then, needing to fulfill their purpose for the first time. Anael was with them. She placed a gentle hand on Raphael’s shoulder and tried to pull him away. _

_ “ _ No! _ ” he said, voice cracking.  _

_ “Raph,” she said softly. “There’s nothing else you can do. Azrael needs to take them.” _

_ “No! No, no, no!” He struggled against her trying to carefully pull him away. _

_ He couldn’t let this happen. He couldn’t fail! Not like this! _

_ He was barely aware of it when Anael’s hand was replaced by two sets of much stronger hands gently pulling him away. Not rough but completely unyielding.  _

_ Lucifer and Amenadiel together held him standing upright when his legs gave out as Azrael stepped forward to claim Valoel’s soul.  _

_ The two holding their brother glanced at each other. Neither knew which side the angel had been on.  _

_ It didn’t matter. _

_ This was the first death, the first real tragedy. And when they looked at one another, they knew with certainty it wouldn’t be the last.  _

_ Eventually, once it seemed like Raphael would be able to stand on his own again. Lucifer and Amenadiel let him go. They came to the silent agreement not to fight then, even if they had wanted to before. Not now. Not after this. _

_ Raphael continued on, healing anyone he could get to. More and more continued to die. It never exactly got better but it got easier; dealing with the loss. And the guilt and the pain and… Maybe it hadn’t gotten easier after all.  _

_ He was on the constant verge of collapse. Mental, emotional, physical, everything. _

_ Raphael and Anael hardly worked  _ together  _ anymore. They had agreed that one of them needed to lead the healers in the field and the other leading those staying in the infirmary. Switching roles every so often. That meant they often only saw one another briefly in passing.  _

_ He saw Azrael far more often but hardly ever in pleasant context anymore. Only when they were claiming the souls of the angels he had failed.  _

_ In fact, Raphael hadn’t seen any of his siblings for more than a few moments except when they were receiving treatment for their various injuries. He had never been more glad to  _ not _ see any of them for extended periods of time. It meant they weren’t getting horribly injured.  _

_ Not that that was necessarily the only reason he was glad for not constantly seeing his siblings. Another reason was their unsolicited opinions. About absolutely anything. Gabriel had been in the infirmary with a badly injured wing. (“Stop using your wings in a fight for fucks sake! They are a bitch to try and heal!” “Well healing is your job though so why are you complaining?” A conversation he had had with far to many angels and would need to have many times more always leading to a healer wanting to throttle his patients until they kept their wings in during battle). As Raphael was painstakingly fixing mangled feathers and bones, Gabriel was criticizing the way he was leading the healers. _

_ “All I’m saying is you should be giving them more structured orders! I mean, how do you expect them to do what needs to be done without giving them their orders! That’s the entire point of having underlings, afterall: telling them what to do so it gets done!” _

Oh,  _ Raphael thought, forcing himself to keep working. _ My mistake. Thinking that I could give the other healers general directions and let them do what they see fit. I’m sorry I haven’t been micromanaging them like you do with your soldiers  _ Gabriel _ . I’m sorry I’m not telling them ‘hey go here and heal the people that are hurt. Now go to this other place and help those angels. Now go here…’ I thought I might have some trust in the angels I have worked with since existence began. That they might have enough agency to do what is needed without being explicitly told. That they could exercise their own free will and accomplish a task without being directly assigned. But apparently I know my healer’s strengths and abilities less than you do. So please, really, continue telling me how to do the job I was made to do. I really want to hear your thoughts on my leadership skills. Your remarks will only serve to better my current well being so thank you very much.

_ Raphael said nothing, instead, clenching his jaw and focusing on making sure the fractures healed straight and not strangling his brother. He couldn’t fault him could he? Maybe that’s how it had to be for the warriors of God. Maybe they needed every direction handed to them. But Raphael trusted the healers to do what needed to be done without direction. He trusted their instincts and welcomed their freedom to act on it. There shouldn't be anything wrong with that. _

_ “And you know, maybe if your department had better organization, you wouldn't be losing as many angels!” _

_ Raphael joted at the sharp pain of those words. His fists clenched tightly in Gabriel’s feathers, causing the older Archangel to let out a cry of pain. “Raphael!” he snapped. _

_ Sariel, one of the other angels working in the infirmary, stepped up then, sensing the sudden spike of unpleasantness surrounding the two. “Hey, Raph, let me finish up that wing break for you. I think you’re needed in the other room.” _

_ Raphael gave Sariel a look of immense gratitude where Gabriel couldn’t see his face. _

_ “Right then. I’ll leave the rest of this to you then.” He told him before rushing off. He ignored Gabriel’s muttering about Raphael not finishing the job and doing more harm than good (bullshit). Raphael forced down his protective urge that told him to tell Gabriel to sod off when Gabriel admonished Sariel for calling Raphael “Raph”. _

_ “It’s not right to speak to your superior that way! You will address the Archangels with the proper respect and…” _

_ Raphael didn’t hear the rest of it. He wasn’t concerned about Sariel getting in trouble. Only he had the power to give punishment to the healers and he wasn’t going to do that for something as stupid as calling him a nickname. He’d asked them to call him Raph if they wanted because he and his siblings were deserving of no more respect than any other. Any kind of title added seemed utterly pointless. _

_ Raphael slipped into the room Sariel had indicated, empty as it always was. Empty for precisely the reason Sariel had sent him in here. As soon as he was inside and the door was closed, his legs gave out and his knees hit the ground hard. His hands shook uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around himself and let the tears flow.  _

_ Gabriel hadn’t been trying to be malicious. He had been completely and utterly thoughtless and cruel but he hadn't been trying to. His words had still lanced through Raphael’s heart like a physical pain, making it hard to stand and hard to breathe. He had been doing all that he could. It wasn’t enough. More and more angels died every day and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  _

_ Was Gabriel right? Would having a more organized network help them save lives? But it would only ever slow the healers down and more angels would die. Angels were dying and there was nothing. He. Could. Do! _

Why?  _ His mind screamed.  _ Why does any of this have to happen? Is this all part of the plan? Are all these deaths the price of your precious humanity? Why is it on  _ me  _ to save them? Why aren’t there more of us to heal heaven’s hurts so each one of us doesn’t need to exhaust themselves? Why did you put it to me to counter Azrael? Why do you put their deaths in my hands? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why… ?

_ He must have exhausted himself, praying to a seemingly absent God because he awoke to Sariel and Anael staring down at him in concern. _

_ “You two should be out there helping the wounded,” Raphael mumbled, not even pulling his face away from where he had collapsed on the floor. _

_ “Theliel and Rahmiel have that covered for now. We thought our fearless leader might need some healing,” Anael said gently. _

_ “Gabriel?” _

_ Sariel snorted “The Asshole is fine. Took off right from the door on perfectly healed wings, if I do say so myself.” _

_ Raphael smiled weakly at the dig at Gabriel and the slight pride in the other healer’s voice. “I’m sure they were,” he said. “We really should get back to-” _

_ “No,” Anael said gently but firmly. “You’re not going back out there to keep destroying yourself.” _

_ Raphael shook his head and started to push himself off the ground. “I can’t just be sitting here while everyone else is-” _

_ “You aren’t,” Anael said, pressing lightly on his shoulder to keep him in place. At Raphael’s questioning look she explained “We are working on getting a temporary peace established. Azrael is telling everyone they are backed up on moving souls and need to rest and catch up.” _

_ “So we have some reprieve?” Raphael asked. A tiny ember of hope breaking through the ocean of despair in his chest. _

_ “Hopefully for a bit, yeah.” _

_ Raphael let out a breath. A break. That would help. A few moments of peace to calm down and recharge. That’s all he needed. He knew he wouldn’t get much more. The peace would never last long. _

_ “Work out a schedule for everyone to rest. I'd love for everyone to not have to be healing anyone but…” Raph trailed off thinking about all of the warriors that needed help. _

_ “But we’re running behind ourselves,” Sariel supplied. _

_ Raphael nodded. “We need the time to catch up,” he told them. “I don’t think we’re going to get another respite after this. We need to make the most of it while we can. Sariel, send the word out.” _

_ “Aye aye captain!” they said before rushing off. _

_ “You're taking a break  _ now _ ,” Anael told him. Her tone left no room for argument and Raphael knew she was right that he needed it so he allowed himself to be led to an empty bed and collapsed into it, allowing unconsciousness to blissfully pull him under. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valoel  
> Angel of Peace  
> This angel presides over peace, filling our minds with tranquility and contentment. He also inspires a sense of cooperation and calmness in conflicts within our hearts. Considered an archangel, he awakens us with a feeling of complete inner peace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just under a month to get a chapter out! Im really speeding right along! Seriously though, thank you all for your patience. This one is a bit longer than I've written at least in a while so I hope you enjoy. Also, please know that even if I don't respond to your comment, I do seriously appreciate them. I hope to get another chapter out sooner than normal but I make no promises. See you all soon and thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, there are mentions of Dr. Who in this chapter. I don't think you really need to have watched to show to get most of it but if anyone wants an explanation, let me know and I will add one.

“Alright. I have questions,” Lucifer announced as they drove back to LUX.

“Yeah. I figured. What?” Crowley said.

“Well, I had Miss Lopez show me more of those theories… this ‘bastard that stole your face’...”

“Time Lord,” Crowley said simply.

“Oh  _ those _ bastards!” Lucifer muttered, understanding Crowley’s distaste immediately. Both of them having created the cosmos, were generally aware of the various planets and extra terrestrial species scattered amongst them, at least more so than many angels. They both had helped craft Galifrey themselves and neither were ever entirely pleased with its residents. Far more high and mighty than either of them wanted to ever deal with. Utter pains in the arse. “And why did this particular one steal your face?”

“I don’t bloody know! The little bastard won’t tell me! Not even sure if I’ve actually done it yet. Trouble with time travelers you know.”

“Alright… Well, which of those historical events were you and which were him, then?”

Crowley paused for a long moment. “Which ones did you see? Not sure what’s on there these days. Haven’t thought to check in a while.”

“Sleeping with Cleopatra?”

Crowley made a face “Very much  _ not _ me. That bastard caused a lot of problems for me sleeping with important women.”

“Like Elizabeth I?”

Crowley made a frustrated angry noise. “Lets just say I very nearly could have played Yorick in the early productions of  _ Hamlet _ .” Lucifer stared at him. “She came close to beheading me,” he clarified.

“Do I want to know how you got out of that one?”

“No.” 

“Right. What about Madame de Pompadour, then?”

“Took literal months to convince I was not the person she had known since she was a child. That one led to some… uncomfortable situations.”

Lucifer grinned in delight. “Oh? Care to share?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Well, why not brother?” Lucifer exclaimed. He glanced at Crowley and saw the faint red tinging on his face. “You’re blushing!”

“Fuck off! I am not!

Lucifer decided to back off. Experience said that his brother bristling like that would only make him clam up more and he still wanted to know more about the things Crowley had been up to that hadn’t been in his reports.

And he had to bring this around to those bloody children at some point. Which reminded him… as soon as they stepped out of the car and headed into LUX, Lucifer sent Dr. Linda a text. Then immediately brought his attention back to his brother.

_ “ _ What about Galileo?”

“Oh, that was me. Met most astronomers. Had to make sure humanity saw the stars. Fall in love more with what we created than what God had given them, yeah?”

Lucifer felt a swell of pride for his little brother. Always so very good at tempting the humans, taking stabs at God. Poke holes in Their perfect Plan. Lucifer remembered signing more commendations for Crowley than most other demons combined. 

They had reached the penthouse now and Lucifer went to pour two glasses of whisky. Crowley took his with a grateful nod and knocked back all of it in a gulp, leaning on the other side of the bar. Lucifer refilled his glass, forcing himself not to comment. The more drunk Crowley was, the more easily Lucifer might be able to get him to talk about more private details of his life. Like godkids

“DaVinci?” 

Crowley’s face turned almost wistful at that. “Ah! Good fun DaVinci. Not many humans as brilliant as that man. No idea how he came up with most of the stuff he did! It was … wild for the time. Fantastic really but wild.”

“And did you help old Leo come up with his ideas for human flight, then brother?”

Crowley choked on his drink and muttered irritably. 

“Sorry, what was that, Crowely?”

“It only happened because I was unbelievably drunk and my wings took a mind of their own!” he said a bit louder. “Pretty sure he knew anyway. I had far too much to say when I saw  _ The Annunciation _ .”

Lucifer filled Crowley’s empty glass again as well as his own while giving the demon a raised eyebrow. 

Crowley took it as the invitation that it was and went on. “Have you seen it? Every part of it is wrong! I spent hours trying to accurately describe Gabriel’s smug bastard face.”

Lucifer laughed. He had seen the painting. It did nothing to capture to true arseholish nature of their brother’s face. “Didn’t work out for you then?”

“No! Neither did convincing that Gabe’s nose should be broken!”

“Should be… what?” Lucifer blinked.

Crowley snorted “Broken! Yep! The Virgin Mother started swinging before he could finish his whole ‘be not afraid’ shit!”

Lucifer nearly spit his drink in his laughter. How had  _ this _ information never reached him? The mental image of Gabriel appearing in all of his pompous angelic arseholish glory only to be knocked out by a teenage girl was far too glorious to think about. Maybe that’s why the Messenger of God didn’t spread that information. It wouldn’t fit the “perfect profile” he had always prided himself on.

This was something else Lucifer had missed about his brother. Crowley somehow always knew little things about their other siblings and often some of Heaven that hadn’t otherwise made it into hell’s gossip circles.

They were both coming down from the bought of laughter, or in Crowely’s case, muted chuckling, when the demon flicked his tongue, cocked his head, then paled. “Sssshit!” he hissed. Before Lucifer could blink, Crowley had shifted into a small snake, not even a foot long, and shot up his jacket sleeve. 

“What are you-?” the ding of the elevator interrupted Lucifer’s question. Amenadiel stepped out, looking agitated.  _ Ah! _

“Lucifer!” Amenadiel said as Lucifer slid Crowley’s glass behind him.

“Amenadiel! To what do I owe the pleasure, brother?” 

“Did you call one of your demons up here?”

Crowley shifted worriedly on Lucifer’s arm.

“Not recently, no,” Lucifer said slowly. “Why do you ask?”

“I could sense a demonic presence in the city!”

“Well I Would hope you could sense a demon. Mazekine isn’t chasing a bounty, as far as I’m aware.”

“I don’t mean  _ Maze _ , Lucifer!” Amenadiel sounded exasperated. “Im not talking about a Lilum! This is a Fallen angel! You know what kind of problems they can cause!”

Lucifer almost snorted.  _ Yeah. Making a bunch of astronomy nerds fiercely debate one another over the validity of Pluto _ , Lucifer thought, fighting away a wry smile.

“How do you know they aren’t just here for a wonderful night on the town? You know demons; constantly looking for all kinds of vices,” Lucifer said, hoping Amenadiel wouldn’t notice him trying to dodge around the question. He needn’t have worried. This was all par for the course for Lucifer after all! Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

“Please take this seriously, Luci! This could be dangerous! If you didn’t send them, we have no way of knowing what their intentions are! 

“Relax brother! I'm sure whoever it is was just summoned by some bored humans! You know this happens every couple of decades.”

“All the more reason to worry! Humans and demons  _ never  _ mix well! Remember what happened with the American Revolution?”

Lucifer forced himself not to laugh. He thought he heard a very faint hissing coming from his arm. Crowley had, in fact, been responsible for the American revolution. Lucifer remembered signing several commendations over the years leading up to it; the Stamp Act, the Boston Tea Party, both the Boston Teaparty and Massacre. Really some of his better work.

“Lucifer, what if this is the Serpent of Eden?” Lucifer was struggling to keep his face neutral now even as he felt Crowley go rigid then start to fidget nervously. “He could cause some serious problems! And even you had problem’s keeping that one in line in the past!”

_ Wow. A demon stops Armageddon  _ one  _ time and all of a sudden I can’t be trusted to manage my own subjects! _ Lucifer thought, affronted.

And now the “Fury of God” was starting to shine through. Well they couldn't have Amenadiel coming in and smiting their brother. That wouldn't be good for anyone involved. Lucifer really wasn’t in the mood to have to go down to hell to get him again. “Yes, fine then, I’ll look into it. You don’t need to worry yourself about this rouge demon. This is my responsibility. I’ll find them and handle them. Make sure they don’t cause too much trouble.”

Amenadiel looked at him suspiciously. “Just like that? Really?”

“What? Is it really so shocking I’d want to find this unruly demon?”

“You don't usually take responsibility for your own subjects.”

“Well maybe I want to do better now! Did you ever think of that?” Lucifer said, feeling offended at the insinuation. Amenadiel gave him a suspicious look but didn’t argue any further.

“Well as long as you think you can handle it,” Amenadiel said slowly.

“Yes, I’m perfectly capable of tracking down one demon, brother.”

“If you’re sure,” he said. “And if you need help-”

“Right,” Lucifer said dismissively.

Amenadiel gave him a suspicious look before turning to leave. Crowley seemed to relax slightly, like he was relieved Amenadiel was leaving.  _ They don’t know who I am _ . 

“Amenadiel,” Lucifer said before he could reach the elevator. Amenadiel turned and raised his eyebrows in invitation. Crowley went entirely still. “I was wondering if you’d heard from Raphael recently?”

Amenadiel looked surprised at the question. Lucifer hadn’t asked Amenadiel after their youngest brother in six thousand years of existence. Of course, Lucifer didn’t need to ask about Crowley, he received constant reports about him. Not that Amenadiel knew that, apparently. He was probably just surprised by the suddenness of it. Lucifer could feel fangs touching his arm. Not biting yet but certainly threatening to, if he pushed too far.

“Not since the War, Luci,” he said with surprising kindness. “He’s still following Father’s orders to expand the universe.”

“Right,” Lucifer said, sounding slightly strangled. Part of him had hoped Crowley had been wrong. That their siblings simply chose to be ignorant. But they truly believed that their youngest sibling was still and angel, carrying out God's command. 

“Why do you ask?”

Crowley’s jaws tightened ever so slightly in warning before Lucifer answered. “Simply curious if he’s had contact with heaven recently.”

“Not recently, no,” Amenadiel said with a shake of his head. He stepped up to Lucifer and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Crowle went eerily still. “You know how easily he loses track of time up there. Probably just doesn’t realize how long it’s been. He’ll be back at some point, I’m sure.”

_ I’m sure he won’t _ , Lucifer thought.

“Right,” Lucifer said, trying not to show the guilt and worry on his face. 

At least Amenadiel seemed to accept that Lucifer was simply asking after the well being of his estranged baby brother. It made enough sense. Lucifer and Raphael had always been close. It wouldn’t be a stretch to think he wanted to check on him. Amenadiel nodded, satisfied then left.

After several long moments, Lucifer felt Crowley move on his arm. When he looked down at his arm he saw nothing but a thin black tongue flicking out, scenting the air. “Come on out, Crowley, he’s gone,” Lucifer said.

Crowley hissed, clearly displeased, but poked his head tentatively out of Lucifer’s sleeve, soon followed by the rest of him. He moved to the edge of the bar and shifted back to being human shaped.

Any trace of humor was gone from his face. His arms were crossed, back turned to Lucifer, scowl etched deep in his face.

_ Oh fuck. This won’t do at all! _

“Crowley,” Lucifer said, placing Crowley’s glass on the edge of the bar. Maybe he shouldnt have asked Amenadiel about Raphael. He had just wanted to hear for himself what the rest of heaven was meant to believe.

“‘Sssss fine,” the demon said as he knocked back the rest of his drink. He had to be well on his way to drunk by now with how strong the liquor was. Lucifer filled his glass again. “Ssssix thousand yearsss. ‘M ussssed to it now.” Lucifer didn’t miss the barely there shake in his voice.

Used to it, maybe, but not happy about it. Not even okay with it by the sounds of it.

Lucifer didn’t know what to say now. The tension in the room was stifling.

“You’re going to ‘handle’ me then?”

_ Ah right. Here’s what Dr. Linda would call deflection. _

“Crowley,” Lucifer started, only to be cut off.

“Well you’re certainly welcome to try but if even all of your Dukes couldn’t do it, pardon me if I doubt that you can.”

“Crowley,” Lucifer tried again but Crowley only raised his voice. 

“Course I’m interested to see how you’d do it. I’m not really handleable. Is that a word? Handleable? Eh whatever. Gets the point across, anyway.”

Well this wouldn’t do at all! Lucifer wasn’t exactly a stranger to these moods of Crowley’s. He used to adopt them even as far back as heaven and even more commonly in hell. He would become positively surly for an unpredictable amount of time and be truly horrible company until he shook it off.

They had to fix this. Especially if Linda was on her way. Presenting her with a completely sullen demon was not ideal. And certainly not conducive to getting information for the Detective’s case.    
What had they been talking about before? What had it been that had gotten Crowley so close to talking about his unknown past?

“What other historical geniuses haven’t you told me about yet, Crowley?” Lucifer said.

Crowley looked at him over his shoulder, still scowling. Lucifer got the feeling that Crowley was searching for some kind of trick or dishonesty. He seemed to have found nothing because when he spoke again he said “Well I haven't told you about working with  Michelangelo…”

— 

_ Lucifer picked his way around the rubble of the Silver City. Homes and temples and all other manner of different building, once grand and looming, reduced to nothing but piles of rock. It was truly incredible how much damage had been done already. He took no joy in this. He never wanted this, never wanted for anyone to get hurt. If God had just listened! That’s all it would have taken but no. Instead War had broken out and now everyone was trying to kill each other. It was getting difficult to tell friend and enemy apart.  _

_ Everything was quiet now, though. Azrael and the healers had called for a temporary peace so they could catch up with the demand of their jobs. Apparently not even healers, eternally pacifists, were spared from the pains of War.  _

_ Lucifer rounded a corner of what had once been a rather beautiful temple but was now nothing more than some crumbling stone walls. He jumped. He hadn’t been expecting to see anybody else out this far away from the City Central, but there was a figure sitting on the ground, back pressed against the half wall that remained of one of the buildings. _

_ Raphael had his knees pressed up against his chest. One arm slung over his knee, holding his staff in a loose grip so it dipped to touch the ground. The other arm wrapped around his chest and buried his hand in the folds of his robe. His wings were wrapped just slightly around him. Not enough to encase him completely but enough to be a defensive stance. His head tilted back to rest on the wall. It seemed like he was staring at the sky above, littered with the nebulas they had created. _

_ Lucifer took a breath and made his way towards his brother. Raphael’s wings twitched slightly but that was the only indication he gave that he was aware of Lucifer’s approach. _

_ “Would you mind if I joined you, brother?” he asked. _

_ Rapahel said nothing but shifted to the side to give Lucifer more room against the wall.  _

_ “Thank you,” Lucifer said, sitting against the wall. He hadn’t been expecting Raphael to accept. He had almost expected the same anger and hatred he had received from their other siblings and much of the Host. Maybe he should have known better than to expect that from Rapahel.  _

_ He hadn't expected Raphael to silently reach over and place a gentle hand between Lucifer’s wings. Warmth spread from the point of contact and Lucifer felt some of the tension leave his body. There was no healing or magic behind it; simply a calming brotherly gesture. Lucifer gave his brother a grateful smile but it seemed to go ignored, perhaps, even, unseen. _

_ “Have you been up recently?” Raphael asked softly after a long stretch of silence. He hadn’t stopped looking up at the stars.  _

_ Lucifer frowned and looked at him. There was something different in Raphael’s voice but he couldn’t quite tell what.  _

_ “No. Not since everything started. Have you?” _

_ A head shake. “I miss it,” he said. “Miss the quiet and the peace and creating. Haven’t touched stardust in ages.” _

_ “You actually miss that disgrace of a substance?” Lucifer said with a weak smirk. Their disagreement on stardust was old, maybe one of their earliest disagreements. Lucifer thought it was one of the worst things he had to come into contact with. It was bright and shiny and burned ever so slightly if you weren’t used to it. And it clung to you like nothing else. No miracle could get it out. Nothing but time and patience could get it out. Lucifer avoided it any time he possibly could. _

_ Rapahel, on the other hand, loved it. He could often be seen nearly coated in the stuff. Flecks of gold and silver and green and red and everything in between constantly glittered on his clothes, on his skin, in his hair, everywhere, especially his jet black wings (feathers were especially adept at storing dust). He had almost always shone with the light of the stars.  _

You did that _ a voice in Lucifer’s head hissed scornfully. He pushed the voice aside. It wouldnt do any good listening to those voices now. _

_ In response to Lucifer’s light jab at stardust, Raphael let out a slightly sharper breath that was likely supposed to be something like a laugh, though the blank, unhappy expression didn’t leave his face and he still didn’t move. _

_ “I want to be up there again. I want to be creating again. I want to be away from…” he twitched his staff around slightly to indicate everything around them. _

_ It was that movement when Lucifer noticed it. Raphael’s hand was shaking. Badly. He hadn’t noticed before because the staff had been firmly on the ground and incapable of bouncing with the tremors. He could only imagine the shaking was why Raphael was hiding his other hand in his robes. And not only were his hands shaking, but as Lucifer leaned closer, it seemed that Raphael’s whole body was shaking. _

_ Lucifer looked more closely at his brother and noticed more and more how wrong something was. There was a darkness to his eyes that had never been there before. Gold that used to shine like freshly crafted suns was dark, not a spark of joy or even mischief to be seen. Nothing but blank emptiness. Similarly, there wasn’t even a ghost of a smile on his face. Raphael had always been smiling about something. Some secret joke always making the corners of his mouth tilt just that little bit up. That was gone. Replaced by a deep frown; placing worry lines on his face. Even his hair seemed less vibrant than it once was: a dark red instead of a bright orange. _

_ Worst of all we’re Raphael’s wings.  _

_ Raphael always took perfect care of his wings. Never a feather out of place. But now they looked rumpled and unkempt. Feathers stuck out at odd angles and they lacked the iridescent sheen he was always so proud of. They looked almost dark gray instead of perfect black. _

_ Lucifer reached out and gently pulled Raphael’s wing into his lap. Raphael glanced at him in the corner of his eyes, not turning his head, and raised an eyebrow. _

_ Lucifer swallowed the guilt and grief that welled up in his chest ( _ your fault, your fault, your fault,  _ his mind chanted at him). Then he tried for a teasing grin as he started carding his fingers through black feathers. “My, my brother, look at the state of your wings! Have you given yourself the lecture on wing maintenance yet?” _

_ (Raphael’s wing maintenance lecture was infamous in heaven. Several hours long and always ready at the drop of a hat. Dreaded by any who had been unfortunate enough to receive it.) _

_ Raphael finally shifted his head from the wall to his knees and stretched his wing so Lucifer could get all the way to the base where it met his shoulder. “Haven’t really had the time for the maintenance or the lecture. Been a bit busy, you know.” _

_ Lucifer nodded, letting all teasing lilt leave his voice “I know brother.”  _

_ They sat in silence for several long moments before Raphael asked, “what were you doing out here, Lu? Shouldn’t you be with your people? Inspire the troops and all that?” _

_ “Later. I can’t now.” _

_ Rapahel nodded his understanding. They had both come out here for a moment of quiet. _

_ Lucifer thought for a moment. “Thank you for calling for a break.” _

_ Another nod. Lucifer frowned. It wasn’t like Raph to be this quiet. Ever. Usually you couldn't get him to shut up…  _

_ They sat like that for a long time, not saying anything, Lucifer carefully fixing feathers into the proper places. They only moved when Lucifer switched sides to preen the other wing.  _

_ They both looked up at the sound of footsteps. _

_ Michael. _

_ Lucifer tensed and stood as Michael stormed up to them, a look of righteous fury on her face. Raphael made a noise between a sigh and a groan but didn’t move save for pulling his wings back in.  _

_ “Step away from the  _ traitor, _ Raphael!” she sneered, hand on the hilt of her sword. “I’ll protect you from him!” _

_ Lucifer drew his own weapon and leveled it at Michael. “Yes because clearly I was a threat! What? Preening is against the rules now, is it?” _

_ “How dare you!” she cried. Her nostrils flared and she made as if to pull her sword out of its sheath. Lucifer pulled back to strike but stopped at Raphael’s yelling. _

_ “ _ **ENOUGH** !” 

_ Michale and Lucifer jumped apart and looked down at their brother who still hadn’t even lifted his head from his knees. He was visibly shaking now. Their weapons had disappeared from their hands. _

_ “For fuck’s sake just stop it,” he said softly, voice free of emotion. _

_ Michael huffed indignantly, seemingly boggled by her brother’s actions. “Raphael, our brother is a traitor to heaven! I must—“ _

_ “No, you don’t,” Raphael said. He planted the end of his staff firmly on the ground and used it to haul himself to his feet. _

_ Lucifer couldn’t help but notice the shakiness of his legs and how heavily he leant on the staff. As if he wouldn’t be able to stand without it.  _

“We. Are. At. Peace!”  _ the healer ground out through clenched teeth. “You  _ will not _ insight violence unless you want the fighting to start up again. Now, I don’t know about you two, but personally, I Wouldn't want to be the one to start everyone dying again!” _

_ “Brother, I-“ Lucifer started but he stopped. Raphael looked like he was barely able to stand. He was shaking with the effort of staying upright. His entire body listed sideways but as he held himself up with the long wooden staff, hurt and anger came off of him in waves. _

_ “Know what? Do whatever you want,” he muttered. “Just wait ‘til I’m gone first.” _

_ Raphael turned and walked away, using his staff to support himself. _

_ Michael called after him. “Would you at least return our weapons to us, brother?” _

_ He glanced over his shoulder, a look icier than Lucifer had ever seen from him on his face. “No. Find ‘em yourselves. Should be around somewhere. Maybe this’ll remove the temptation to murder each other.” _

_ Michael looked stricken and seemed about to argue but Raphael turned back around and stalked off as fast as he could manage. _

_ “This is your fault,” Michael hissed at Lucifer.  _

_ “Yes because I was being ever so threatening sitting here preening my brother’s wings.” _

_ “You could have-“ _

_ “ _ What? _ ” Lucifer snapped stepping forward. “What would I have done?” _

_ Michael stepped back and said nothing. Even she had to admit, Lucifer was unlikely to hurt their baby brother. Not a healer. In her mind, not even Lucifer would stoop that low. _

_ Either that, or she had lost her confidence along with her weapon. She knew fully well that she was unlikely to beat Lucifer hand to hand and didn’t want to provoke him now that she didn’t have anything to fight him with.  _

_ Whatever the reason, Michael took several more steps back and straightened out her robes.  _

_ “At any rate, Rapahel is correct. I do not wish to be the one to restart the War.” _

_ “How pious of you,” Lucifer said, lip curling back slightly. _

_ She gave him one last cold look (not nearly as alarming as Raphael’s) and left, probably to look for her misplaced weapon. _

_ Lucifer sighed and looked in the direction of the heart of the Silver City. He could just make out a figure heading to the infirmary which he assumed was Raphael. _

_ He shook his head, trying to clear it. None of them could have known what all the arguing and questions and yelling would lead to this. That didn’t make it any easier to deal with. Even the healers were feeling it. Healers who never wielded weapons were feeling the strain of the fighting. _

This is all your fault, _ Lucifer thought bitterly at God.  _ If you had just listened from the beginning…

_ — _

_ “Are you alright, love?” Azrael asked as Anael collapsed in the seat next to her. Anael leaned over and buried her face in Azrael’s chest. Arms immediately slid around her shoulders and tightened comfortingly.  _

_ She let out a sigh and muttered a soft “Not really.” Anael had just finished her rounds of the infirmary. No one new was coming in but several angels needed routine care. It wasn’t ideal but it was better than being constantly flooded with new patients. Plus, no healers needed to be out in the field at the moment, so they could all focus on those in the infirmary. _

_ Azrael gripped her even tighter and pressed a kiss to her head. “I’m sorry. I wish this was all over, too. I’m sorry my siblings can’t pull their heads out of their asses and stop all this.” _

_ “I know,” Anael said. She turned to press a kiss to Azrael’s cheek. “It’s not your fault.” _

_ “I know. But I still hate this. Hate what it’s doing to everyone. You and Raph especially.” _

_ “You got us a break though!” Anael smiled at her and Azrael blushed slightly. _

_ “It’s not enough…” _

_ “It’s everything!” Anael said, sitting up straighter to look her bond mate in the eye. “This was the best we could have hoped for and you’re the one that made it happen! Ask any of the healers and they’d say the same thing.” _

_ “Because you told them to,” Azrael muttered but Anael knew she didn’t really believe that.  _

_ They sat together for a while, greatful of the empty room. Anael fingered the feathers she kept tucked beneath her robes. She couldn’t believe she and Azrael were actually bonded. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was for it. _

_ They had been wrapped in each other’s arms, enjoying the quiet when Raphael nearly collapsed through the door. His staff clattered to the ground and his shoulder hit hard on the concrete. _

_ “Raph!” Anael cried, rushing forward. Azrael bolted to her feet as well but hung a back, having learned long ago that it was usually better to give healers space to work.  _

_ Anael was glad none of the other healers were in at the moment, most of them either working or resting elsewhere. Raphael always hated showing his weakness (or what he perceived as weakness) to anyone. Anael usually only ever knew because she knew exactly what to look for. It was common to most healers really: not wanting to show that they were hurting. The fact that he had collapsed as soon as he was inside, with no care who might have been there, was a testament to his exhaustion.  _

_ Anael made to help him up but he had already taken his staff and used it to push himself to his knees. He stopped there, probably not trusting his legs to stay under him.  _

_ “What did you do?” she demanded.  _

_ “Disappeared Lucifer and Michael's weapons away?” he said weakly. _

_ Anael pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a frustrated breath. “Remind me, what exactly did I tell you not to do while we have a second to breath?” _

_ “Literally anything?” Raphael muttered. _

_ “I do believe the instructions were ‘don’t do any kind of miracles’,” Azrael supplied helpfully. Raphael glared at her half heartedly. _

_ “That’s exactly it, dear, thank you! What did you break healers orders for, Raph?” Anael said. _

_ “Wanted to get rid of Michael and Lu’s swords,” he mumbled. “They were going to start fighting,” his voice was dangerously close to breaking. “They were going to restart the War if I didn’t do anything!” _

_ Anael sighed. Of course that’s what it was. She couldn’t fault him for that. _

_ “Alright, bed,” Anael said, sliding an arm beneath Raphael’s shoulders. Azrael was with her in a moment, taking his other side. Together the three of them got Raphael situated on one of the few beds in the room. Another testament the the Healer’s exhaustion was the utter lack of protest. _

_ “Thankss,” Rapahel muttered.  _

_ “You ok?” Azrael asked, having moved back to the bench they had been sitting on.  _

_ “Terrific.” _

_ “Liar.” _

_ “Yep!” _

_ “Fucks sake, Raph. There’s a reason I said for you to be  _ resting _!” Anael chided. “You run yourself down more than anyone else.” _

_ “I’m aware.” _

_ Anael and Azrael shared an exasperated look.  _

_ Anael sighed and, instead of continuing to chastise her friend like she wanted to, said, “Fine, just… stay here and rest. Please?” _

_ “Annie’s right. If Michael and Lucifer are already going at each other, this peace won’t last much longer. You need to recharge and relax while you can.” _

_ Raphael looked like he was going to argue but decided against it. Smart move. Arguing against both Azrael and Anael together was nearly impossible. “Fine. I’ll just… stay here a bit.” He closed his eyes and quickly nodded off. _

_ “He’ll be alright?” _

_ “As long as the stubborn ass actually rests, he will be.” _

_ Azrael let out a relieved breath and Anael pulled her into her arms. “We’ll be ok. It’ll all work out in the end.” Anael tried to sound more confident that she felt. She had a feeling Azrael could tell she didn’t entirely believe that but Death nodded anyway. _

_ “Not much alternative,” Azrael said softly.  _

_ Anael couldn’t argue with that. They would have to continue to take whatever came. There  _ w asn’t _ really much choice.  _

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Sorry for such a long time without writing. School has been rough and I haven't been able to find time to write. Not to mention the present time storyline is fighting. Because of that this particular chapter is fully flashback. I just wanted to get something out and assure you guys that I am still writing. Ill try really hard to not let it go so long between updates again but I can't make any promises. I will promise Im not abandoning this story though. I will finish it at some point it might just take a while.
> 
> Little bit of content warning: This is a rough one. Raphael is not in a good mental space. Mentions of a lot of death. Mild descriptions of blood and violence. Nothing super graphic but I just want to be safe.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated.

_ The temporary peace didn’t last nearly long enough. Some angels got too hot under the collar and attacked one another. Both had died. All of the healers had been working in the infirmary so there were none close enough to reach them in time. That was enough to set everybody trying to kill each other again. This time, with a vengeance. _

_ The infirmary, which hadn’t emptied nearly as quickly as it had needed to, was being overrun. It had become even more difficult to keep up. Every bed was filled and they had had to start having the less injured sit in chairs, even if the injury left them barely able to hold themselves upright. _

_ Raphael had prayed, begging the Almighty, for the resources to expand the space, having long given up asking for the War to end, but had had no response. And that hurt worse than anything. That They would just ignore his cries for help in assisting others. It wasn’t fair!  _

_ But fairness didn’t matter. All that mattered was doing what he was made to do.  _

_ He was working on Lucifer’s arm, nearly severed by an angel called Nariel. “Youre lucky this didn’t come off all the way,” Raphael told him as he tried to mend the torn muscles and nerves and bone back together. _ _   
_ _ “Yes, I feel very lucky. Luckiest bloody angel in heaven!” Lucifer snapped. _

Well you are a bloody angel,  _ Rapahel thought to himself and had to force back a snicker at the morbid joke. Instead he said, “You should. If it had been completely severed, I wouldn’t have been able to put it back on.” _

_ “How long until I can get back out,” Lucifer asked. _

_ Raphael sighed, reigning in his annoyance. He knew that Lucifer’s heart was in the right place. He didn’t want to go back out because he wanted to fight. He felt obligated to stand with the people who followed him. That still didn’t change the fact that he was fighting _

_ “If you keep it still, no more than a couple of days.” _

_ Lucifer made an aggravated noise. Raphael put a hand lightly between his wings. “They’ll understand, Lu. Needing to rest doesn't make you weak.” _

_ Lucifer relaxed slightly. “But I should be out there, with them. I’m meant to be leading them.” _

_ “And you can’t do that if you’re bleeding all over the place.”  _

_ Lucifer was muttering mutinously when Raphael smelled something sharp and acrid in the air. It made his blood freeze with dread.  _

What in the Almighty’s name is  _ that _ ?

_ As if in answer, Sariel burst through the massive double doors of the building. He looked stricken, wild, utterly terrified.  _

_ “Raph!” he cried, not even entering the room. “The buildings on fire!” _

_ Raphael was moving before he had finished talking. A well of panic had immediately erupted. “What side?” _

_ “East!” _

_ “Rahumiel!” Raphael called. _

_ Rahumiel, who had been working on a pateinet in a bad several rows down, nodded, not even needing to hear his instructions to understand his duty . “I’ll move as many out of the east wing as I can, sir!” _

_ “Thank you! Until Anael or I get back, you are in charge!” _

_ “Yes sir!”  _

_ Sariel led him to the east wing of the building. Abraxis and Assiel were already doing their best to put out the flames.  _

_ A short balding angel that Raphael was pretty sure was part of Gabriel’s division held a flaming sword in his hand, slashing through the wooden support beams of the infirmary. _

_ “ _ STOP! _ ” Raphael yelled, running towards the angel. He was vaguely aware of Sariel rushing forward to help put out the already burning fires. As Raphael got closer he could tell that Assiel had a blackening eye and large gash on her arm, probably from trying to defend against the attacker. _

_ The angel, Raphael didn’t know his name, turned and sneered at him. “Or what,  _ Healer _?” He said “healer” like an insult. Like healers were barely worth the dirt on his shoes. _

Or what? Or what!? Healer.

_ Something hot and all consuming flared in Raphael’s chest. The exhaustion and grief and guilt that he had been feeling for what felt like eons burned and sharpened in an instant. The feeling was unfamiliar but exhilarating. He felt better than he had since before the War began. _

_ Despite this newfound whatever it was, Raphael held himself back. When he spoke his voice was calm. Far calmer than he actually felt. “I will give you  _ one chance _ to leave.” _

_ The angel scoffed and shoved past him, lighting another beam on fire. The other beams were almost completely destroyed. Many more and…  _

_ He couldn't think about that now. He had to let the others deal with that while he dealt with this angel. The others stood even less of a chance of fighting him off. _

_ Raphael shifted his hands on his staff, gripped it as tight as he could and swung with every ounce of his strength. The angel staggered back, gripping his stomach. The sword had clattered to the ground and spluttered out. Raphael now stood between the angel and the infirmary as well as the sword. _

_ The angel had turned red in outrage. _

_ “H-h-how dare-“ he wheezed. Then, with a sudden surge of strength charged straight at Raphael. _

_ Raphael held up his staff, and slammed it with all his might into the angels mouth. He felt the vibrations of the angel’s teeth shattering through the wood of his staff and was vaguely and distantly horrified by how satisfying he found it. It made him feel powerful. Finally in charge of his own situation for once. It helped feed the blazing inferno of whatever emotion this was inside him. _

_ The angel staggered back, hand covering his mouth as golden ichor seeped through his fingers. He tried to say something but it came out unintelligible. _

_ Raphael tried to pull up some compassion, some guilt, some  _ sympathy _ , but he couldn’t. Any of that was burned away by… rage. That’s what had started burning in his chest. Fury like he had never known it was possible to feel. He had been angry before, of course he had. But never like this, never where it tinged the edges of his visions red and made the roaring in his ears loud enough to drown out everything else around him. _

_ He unfurled all three sets of wings and let the anger radiate off of him; flare in his eyes. The angel took several steps back in alarm. “ _ GET OUT _!” Raphael yelled. The angel turned and ran.  _

_ He turned around to see that while he had been fighting back the other angel, the other healers had stopped most of the flames. Raphael came and waved away the last traces of it. Only Abraxiel and Assiel had remained outside. Sariel must have gone in to help from within. Rapahel could still sense lives on the other side of the wall but far fewer than there had been. Rahumiel must have done a good job evacuating the area.  _

_ They would have to evacuate the wing the rest of the way until they could fix the damage. Raphael chafed at the idea of losing so much space, but it was necessary. The east wing was unsafe and unstable. Anyone staying there would be in danger.  _

_ As if thinking made it so, the burnt support beams splintered, cracked and collapsed. The roof caved in. The beginnings of screams were quickly aborted. _

_ Raphael felt his heart cave in and collapse in on itself as he reached out to look for survivors. Anyone that might be injured, not dead. There were none. Anyone in that room had been killed. Sariel and Rahumiel were among them, as well as a lot of patients. Further reaching said that, as if by miracle, no one else had been hurt in the cave-in. And what a sad state when it could be considered lucky that there were only deaths and no injuries. _

_ Abraxiel fell to his knees. He covered his mouth in horror at the sight in front of them. Neither angel said anything, just stared at the tragedy in front of them. Angels had started pouring out of the front doors. Anyone who could move was moving. Many were yelling, complaining, asking questions. Raphael didn’t hear a word; his ears were filled with the roaring from before. _

_ He waited until he sensed Anael and Azrael arrive. Anael could take care of this. They tried to stop him, ask what happened, ask what was wrong. They both stepped back at the waves of emotion roiling off of him.  _

_ “Take care of this,” he told his second in command, earning a sharp nod. “I need to go talk to our brother,” he heard himself say as explanation for his departure at such a time. No one tried to stop him. He wasn't sure if it was because they understood what he was doing, or they were so scared of what they could feel from just his passing by. It didn’t really matter. _

_ Raphael marched through the battlefield, paying no attention to the fighting around him. None of that mattered for the moment. He just needed Gabriel. _

_ He held his staff tight in his hand. Tight enough for his knuckles to turn as white as fresh heavenly robes. Tight enough that the wood creaked in protest at the strength of his grip. If it were any other piece of wood, it would have already snapped. His hand shook so badly and there was nothing he could do to hide it. The ends of the staff waved back and forth in an obvious and visible show of his barely constrained emotions. _

_ It took far longer for Raphael to find him than one would expect it took to find someone as flashy, loud, and pompous as Gabriel was. _

_ He was fighting Amitiel, blades locked together, both clearly aiming to kill the other. _

_ Raphael didn’t bother shouting at them. He simply stepped up next to the pair of them and swiped his staff between their swords, breaking their stances and causing both to stumble. They both made to attack one another again, not even bothering to look at what had split them up. Rapahel leveled his staff and swung it hard at both of their chests. That made them both stagger back enough to notice the healer standing there. _

_ Amitiel took in Raphael’s appearance and seemed to unconsciously shuffle back a few steps. Gabriel, apparently, had no such survival instinct. _

_ “Ahh! Raphael! Excellent. I wanted to speak with you!” _

_ “Yeah?” Raphael said tightly. _

_ “Yes! You see I just spoke with Sandalphon. Or tried to, at least. Bit difficult with his teeth smashed in.” _

_ Raphael didn’t miss the amusement pass over Amitiel’s face and felt a grim satisfaction himself. _

_ “What in Heaven’s name possessed you to break an angel’s teeth and then not fix it?” Gabriel was looking at him like Raphael had committed some kind of faux pax in this situation. Like Raphael was in the wrong. “You're a healer. You're not meant to hurt people. Much less  _ leave _ them in pain!” _

_ Raphael stared at Gabriel for a very long moment. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Amitiel looking shocked but they wisely chose to stay quiet. _

_ “Do you mean to ask me,” Raphael started, shoving away all emotions to keep his voice from trembling in complete and utter fury, “why I didn’t heal the being I had to beat away from the infirmary that he was burning down?” _

_ “We had it on good authority that you were healing rebels! Not only rebels but Lucifer! Sandalphon was following orders to eliminate him!” He was looking at Raphael like he thought he was being intentionally dense about the situation. _

_ “Following…” So it hadn’t been a single idiot doing something stupid. Destroying the infirmary has been premeditated,  _ sanctioned _! Worse, it had been  _ ordered!

_ “Exactly!” Gabriel said, smiling far too broadly for the number of angels that had just died because of his decision. “You see we knew you had a lot of Lucifer’s men in there and wanted to take the opportunity to take as many out at once as we could!” _

_ Raphael had to take a moment to steady his breathing. His whole body was shaking with the rage he was trying to keep from unleashing.  _

_ Amitiel chose that time to join the conversation. “Should we be flattered that we’re such a threat you had to  _ cheat _ to get rid of us!” they said, eyes boring into Gabriel, clearly enraged at the treatment of their side. “And everyone thinks we're the cruel ones! Killing how many  _ ‘innocents’  _ just to get rid of a few deviants?” _

_ Gabriel turned to them and sneered. “Any sacrifice is worth getting rid of the scourge you all have created!” _

_ Raphael heard the blood roar in his own ears; saw Amitiel’s face contorted with rage. “Hundreds, Gabriel,” Raphael said softly.  _

_ They both turned to look at him. “What?” Gabriel snapped, clearly wanting to get back to fighting now.  _

_ “Hundreds of angels. More than half yours. As well as several of mine. That’s worth it to you?” _

_ “Of course! Just that many fewer rebels!” Like it was so obvious that so many lives were entirely worthless. Like it was worth such a steep sacrifice. _

_ Amitiel looked like they were getting ready to attack him again but Rapahel cut in. “If the lives of your own are so unimportant to you, and if healers lives are that trivial, then you won’t mind a few policy changes to how we operate, will you?” _

_ Gabriel looked incredulous. “What policy changes could you possibly want to make?” _

_ Raphael met his eyes steadily and spoke smoothly, he was rather impressed by how little his own voice shook. “Anyone, host or rebel, that tries to harm a healer, or anyone under our protection,  _ host or rebel’” he emphasized _ , “revokes any and all amity and neutrality the healers have offered.” _

_ The confidence was wiped from Gabriel’s face in an instant, replaced with horror and anger. Amitiel just looked surprised, but betrayed nothing more than that. _

_ “You can’t do that!” Gabriel said. _

_ “Why not?” Raphael cocked his head. _

_ “W- well, it’s… it’s your entire purpose to help us. You can't just  _ not  _ do it!” _

_ “He did not say that he will not do it,” Amitiel interjected, looking at Raphael thoughtfully. “These are simply limits. Easy limits to follow as well. Lucifer’s forces have been adhering to that rule this whole time.” _

_ Gabriel bristled. “I wasn’t asking you-” _

_ “They are right though, Gabe. So long as your angels don't hurt healers or patients, nothing changes. Should be pretty easy for them to learn not to kill the only ones stopping them from dying, right?” _

_ Gabriel looked like he was going to argue but Raphael turned to Amitiel. “Would you spread the word to Lucifer’s followers?” _

_ Amitiel nodded. “I will.” Then they took off. _

_ Gabriel looked at their retreating for several long moments, face twisted into anger at letting them get away. Then he turned back to Raphael with his purple eyes flickering. “Healing is your _ purpose _! Its the reason you exist! Its why the Almighty created you! You- you can’t just—“ _

_ “Well, if the Almighty has anything to say about my decision,” Raphael said, turning and walking away, “They are more than welcome to come and talk to me about it. I have a few things I’d like to ask Them myself.” _

_ He didn’t turn back as he walked back to the infirmary, no longer feeling the blazing inferno of rage from minutes before. Just emptiness. Numb. It was scary how good being numb felt now.  _

_ When he arrived at the infirmary, Raphael saw that it was being evacuated. It was hard to tell if it was for safety, or if those inside had panicked and fled. Probably both. _

_ Anael seemed to be assessing the damage. Raphael felt a stab of guilt for leaving her to clean the mess but when she turned to meet his eyes she gave a nod of understanding.  _

_ Azrael was nowhere to be seen but at the moment, that was probably a good sign. It meant no one else had died nearby since he had been gone. _

_ “Raphael!” Raphael spun to see Lucifer striding towards him. Whatever he had been about to say must have been driven out of his mind because his face quickly shifted to concern. “Are you alright brother?” _

Fuck. I must look like shit for  _ Lucifer _ to notice something is wrong. 

_ “It’ss fine,” Raphael said, running a hand down his face, wiping at the bridge of his nose to push back tears that threatened to form. “I need to talk to Anael. That was- that was a lot of damage. I need to talk to her.” Lucifer, opened his mouth but couldn’t seem to think of anything to say. Raphael reached out on instinct and brushed Lucifer’s shoulder, quickly assessing his wounds. “You’ll be well enough to go back out soon. Just… be careful. Sandalphon was here to kill you in particular.” _

_ Anger flashed in Lucifer’s eyes and Raphael felt the emotion roll over him. He shuddered but otherwise did not react. _

_ “So you’re saying it’s my fault this happened?” Lucifer snarled, waving a hand at the slightly collapsed building. _

_ Raphael looked at him, nonplussed. “No. Youre not the one that lit my hospital on fire.” That seemed to take Lucifer by surprise. “I wanted to warn you that they are reaching the point of underhanded assasination attempts. Be careful. I don’t want to see you here with a sword through your chest.” _

_ Lucifer looked downright shocked now. “I-” But Raphael was already walking away. He had avoided this for far too long already. _

_ He came up to Anael who was speaking seriously with Abraxis. Assiel stood not far away, directing a small group of healers in setting up tents with beds and medical supplies inside. She still had a black eye but seemed otherwise alright. Raphael let out a relieved breath that they, at least, were ok.  _

_ “Anael,” he said more gently than he thought himself capable of. _

_ “Raph! What happened? You stormed off,” Anael said. He was relieved to not hear judgemetn or upset in her voice. Only curiosity and concern. _

_ “I spoke to Gabriel about the conduct of the angel that attacked us. Not only was it allowed but he was under orders to attack!” _

_ “But we are a safe space! Totally neutral!” Abraxis said. _

_ Raphael grimaced. “They knew Lucifer was inside. THey wanted to kill him while he was trapped.” He was met by outraged looks on the other two healer’s faces. “I know. And now Gabriel refuses to hold him accountable for the damage he’s caused.” _

_ Assiel had wandered over at some point, having apparently finished her task. “They can’t just do that!” she cried. “Sandalphon murdered so many angels angels! He has to-” _

_ “Gabriel can deal with angels in his division however he likes,” Raphael interrupted. He was met with looks of shock and what looked far too much like betrayal. “Just like I can do for you lot. I’m changing our policy. Effective immediately. If anyone attacks a healer or a patient, they rescind the healer's neutrality. It’ll be up to our individual discretion whether to heal them or not. If it becomes necessary for your safety you can deal with the attacker any way you wish...” It took a moment to sink in. He had expected discomfort or even fear at the prospect of allowing healers to break their pacifism to such an extreme but they all slowly nodded in understanding and approval. “Spread this to all the healers. This is for all of us. Hopefully it be enough to protect you all.” _

_ “Thank you, Raph.” Abraxis said. The others nodded their agreement. He nodded back, grateful for their understanding. _

_ “Now… status report.” _

_ Their faces fell. Anael was the one to speak. “Four hundred twenty three dead. Azrael already confirmed. Fourty of those were healers. No one that survived was gravely injured, thanks to-” Anael’s voice hitched “thanks to Rahumiel and Sariel especially. They were able to get a lot of the angels there to safety before the cave in.” Raphael made a mental note to have a small ceremony for the lost healers. Their deaths cut deep into his soul. “We weren’t sure about the integrity of the nearby areas so we decided to evacuate until we know it’s safe.” _

_ Raphael nodded. That was probably for the best. Better to be safe than lose any more lives unnecessarily. “We didn’t have space to lose,” he said mournfully. They had already been so short on space. _

_ “We know,” Assiel said. “We’re up tents to act as a temporary field hospital. It’s not anywhere even near good but it’s the best we can do for now.” _

_ “That was a good idea. Well done. Thank you. Any idea how long until we know the infirmary is safe?” _

_ Abraxis shook his head. “No. Haven’t had the chance to look at it carefully. I was about to do that now.” _

_ “Go on, then. Be careful. Dont wanna lose anyone else” Abraxis nodded and left. Raphael turned to Assiel. “Make sure the tents are as sterile as possible. We don’t want anyone dying because of unclean work conditions.” _

_ “Will do,” and she was off. _

_ “Raph,” Anael started. _

_ It took him a moment to summon the will to look at her. He knew what he would see there.  _

_ “What?” he looked and there it was the critical all seeing gaze of a healer that even Raphael couldn’t do as well as Anael could. He knew she could see his soul starting to fray at the edges. All of this pain and suffering and anger were weighing on him hard. _

_ “You need rest,” she said softly. “You can't keep doing this to yourself.” _ _   
_ _ “And when do you think I’ll find the time to do that? We’re overwhelmed as it is!” he snapped. _

_ She said nothing. He was right. The healers were always short staffed; they couldn’t even rotate positions anymore. _

_ “And are you going to pretend your policy change was well thought out?” _

_ He buried his head in his hands, pushing away the emotion again, searching for numbness. “And what would have been better?” _

_ He was met with silence.  _

_ “That’s what I thought,” he said. “I hate that this is what needed to be done but I can’t let any more of us die because the others think we’re expendable. I had to draw that line.” _

_ She sighed. “I know. To be honest this has been a long time coming. Hopefully this will be enough to make the others lay off?” _

_ Raphael let out a strained broken laugh. As if hope really existed anymore. As if the other angels would truly be deterred by his newest policy. As if his decision wasn’t tantamount to thousands more angels dying, healers, rebels, host, everyone. As if there was any possibility this would end well for anyone. As if anything would ever be ok again. “Yeah. Hopefully.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that has also read my story "Mother Dearest", I finally added the first chapter to the sequel story "Reunions" for that one. I have several things planned for that story line so if you're interested go check that out!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! This chapter kept fighting me and took a while to complete. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> CW for injury and blood in the flashback for this chapter. Nothing graphic but it is there.

Linda got the text from Lucifer just as she was finishing the last of her paperwork. 

Lucifer: Come to LUX. You can come meet Crowley!

She honestly hadn’t been expecting for it to be this quickly that she was able to meet Lucifer’s apparently demonic brother. She had expected some more time to pass for Lucifer to spend time with his brother before she got the chance to come over and meet him. She had a feeling Lucifer needed something. Of course he did. This was Lucifer. 

Linda wanted to say “no” and tell Lucifer to spend more time trying to fix things before dragging her into it. But her damn curiosity won out. She had to meet this mystery brother. She couldn’t just not get another piece of the puzzle that was Lucifer and his incredibly complicated past. And he had made it seem like Crowley might be interesting to talk to anyway.

So, with a sigh, Linda sent back a text.

Linda: Fine. I’ll be there soon.

And almost immediately received a text back.

Lucifer: Excellent!

Linda really had no idea what to expect when she walked in. She knew Maze was quite beautiful but she somehow thought that was an exception. That demons were meant to be horrifying monsters. She couldn’t help pairing the word “demon” with rotting flesh and fangs and claws and horns. All those horrors from the renaissance paintings in old illuminated manuscripts she had to look at in history class.

She didn’t know what to expect but it was certainly not the rather attractive red-headed man with dark clothes and dark glasses over his eyes; limbs splayed out in his seat at the bar in a way that didn’t seem entirely human. Of Course, he wasn’t human so that made sense.

The demon had tensed up when the elevator door opened but relaxed slightly when he saw her. He didn’t look happy, exactly, nor unhappy. His face, from what she could see beneath his glasses, was very firmly neutral. And she didn’t get the same threatening air from him the first time she had met Maze. She wondered what the difference was between a demon who had Fallen from heaven, and one like Mazikeen, who had been born in hell. 

“Ah there you are, Doctor!” Lucifer said. He was standing on the other side of the bar from his brother. “I’d like you to meet my brother, Crowley,” he said.

“Nice to meet you. Always good to meet more of Lucifer’s family,” Linda said.

“Careful what you say there. Wouldn’t wish Gabriel on anyone,” Crowley said with a small grin. Lucifer snorted. 

“Oh. I see why Lucifer was glad to have you around,” Linda said.

The corner of Crowley’s mouth twitched up in a slight grin and his eyebrows went up slightly. “Glad to have me around, are you, Lu?”

“Yes, thank you, Doctor,” Lucifer said, sounding embarrassed. He poured a drink and handed it to her. “Anyway, Crowley was just telling me about inventing Crocs!”

Linda spit some of her drink. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I invented Crocs,” Crowley said.

“Thats not what I—“

“It was very impressive, really!” Lucifer said. “I mean,can you think of a piece of footwear that is more enraging than those horrible things?”

“High heels,” Linda muttered.

“Invented those, too,” Crowley said offhandedly.

“What?” Linda said, utterly perplexed. What kind of demon was this?

“Right, let me explain,” Lucifer said, clearly sensing her confusion. “Crowley is a field agent of hell. He comes up here and pushes humans to sin enough that they go to hell.”

Linda felt like she should be alarmed by that but Crowley hardly seemed threatening. Untrustworthy, maybe, devious, but not threatening. If earth could handle Maze then it could probably handle him. He definitely wasn’t nearly as intimidating as Maze. Even with those dark, impenetrable glasses.

“What does that have to do with high heels then?” she asked.

“Have you ever  _ not _ been ready to kill someone after a few hours in heels?” Crowley said dryly.

Linda opened her mouth to argue that no she hadn’t but realized she couldn’t. Upon reflection, it made sense that heels were invented by a demon. They really could  _ only _ come from hell. 

“Wait, so… what other kinds of things were from hell?”

“You know those horrible dial-up modem noises?” Crowley said.

“Ohh! Always wondered why those were so horrible,” Linda said.

“Thanksss,” Crowley said. Linda almost kicked herself for calling the invention horrible but Crowley was grinning, seeming genuinely pleased. That was sort of the point, then, she supposed.

“So is that just what hell does?” she asked. “Cause trouble for humans so they go to hell?”

“That is in the job description for field agents, yes, Crowley being one of them,” Lucifer said. “Not necessarily just causing trouble, but throwing off Dad’s great plan as much as possible! Made sure dear old Dad couldn’t carry on with drowning every human in that flood!” Linda noticed the slight glint in Lucifer’s eye and suddenly she wished she knew whatever his plan was so she could stop it. That look never led to anything good.

Crowley’s expression didn’t change but his posture shifted slightly. What had been a nonchalant sprawl was now self conscious.

“The Flood… like, the Noah’s Ark flood?”

“Ngk mm uhh yeah. Y’know. Couldn’t let God’s plan go on all perfect. Not in a Fallen’s nature.”

_ Embarrassment? _ Linda thought to herself. She glanced at Lucifer who didn’t seem to notice. He looked almost… proud?

“How many urchins did you smuggle on to that glorified dinghy, Brother?”

Crowley shrugged, “Dunno,” he muttered looking away. He knocked back what was left of his drink and immediately went to refill it. 

Suddenly Lucifer’s intentions made sense. He was trying to get his brother to talk about his god kids. And judging by the look he was giving her, was expecting her to help.

Well maybe she at least could be a little more gentle about it. Or divert a little bit?

“How do you sneak kids into the Ark? Wouldn’t it have been, I don't know, watched? Guarded?”

A very brief grin flashed across Crowley’s face before he schooled it back into neutrality. “Eh, the Host can get a bit overconfident that nobody dares mess with the Plan. Makes it easy to get away with whatever you want, really. Hiding a bunch of kids wasn’t that hard.”

Linda blinked and tilted her head. “Seems backwards: a demon saving kids and angels letting them drown.” 

Crowley’s voice sounded amused but held a surprising undercurrent of anger when he spoke, though his expression remained fairly bland. “But the kids were so clearly evil. Almighty says irredeemable so kill ‘em all. Just had to protect and spread it however I could. So, kids on the Ark.”

Linda couldn’t see Crowley’s eyes but she had a feeling they were staring down into his glass.

“Heavens says that children dying is that it’s fine because they automatically go to heaven,” Lucifer explained. “If they live longer there’s a chance they go to hell. Crowley’s always been fond of that particular tactic of turning souls to hell’s side.”

“Is it that common of an occurrence? Saving kids from celestial disasters?”

“Not so much now. God’s not much in the business of sending plagues of locusts anymore,” Crowley said.

“Then how did you come to have those godkids from last night’ crime scene, brother?”

The glass in Crowley’s hand shattered making all three of them jump. Crowley muttered a curse. Drops of blood fell from where the glass had cut into his palms.

“Are you ok?” Linda asked, stepping forward to inspect the damage. 

“M’fine,” Crowley said. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it around his bleeding hand. He looked almost nonchalant as he used his uninjured hand and teeth to tie a knot holding the cloth in place. “Just a few scratches. Should heal up in a few hours.”

Before Linda could ask the plethora of questions that  _ that _ rose ( _ why are you not impervious to injury like Lucifer? Why do you heal so quickly if youre not impervious to injury? Can you get an infection? Just to name a few) _ , Lucifer cut in. “Well now that that’s sorted, perhaps you could tell us about your offspring?” he prompted.

There was a long stretch of silence where Crowley seemed to be eyeing Lucifer suspiciously. After several long moments, he answered haltingly “Well… you know… kids are agents of chaos on their own... but … sometimes it takes a bit new to… you know… make it stick.”

Lucifer didn’t seem to recognize the stiltedness of his brother’s words and simply barreled on. “Right of course! And tell me, Crowley, what were their names again? Adam and -?”

There was another long beat of silence. Linda could see tension coiled in Crowley’s body, fists and jaw clenched. “Warlock,” he said finally.

Linda blinked. “Warlock Dowling?” she asked.

Crowley turned to her with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah. Why?”

“He used to be one of my patients.”

Crowley’s face lightened at that. It was a much more pleasant expression than the one he had had for most of the conversation. “So you’re  _ that _ Dr. Linda,” he said. “I recognize the name now. Warlock liked you.”

Linda smiled at that. She had always liked Warlock, even if he was always a bit strange. “How has he been? I haven’t seen him for a while.”

“Fine,” Crowley said. “‘Bout to head off to Uni. Maths and Literature. Thinking about theatre too.”

Linda smiled wider. “Those sound great for him.” Warlock had always been good at maths as far as she could remember. He didn’t get into literature and acting though until he was a little older, probably twelve or thirteen. She frowned “Can’t imagine Thaddeus was thrilled about those choices.”

Crowley snorted. “Don’t think the kid’s cared about his father’s opinion in years. Part of me wonders if he chose theater purely out of spite.”

“And you would know something about that, brother?” Lucifer said with a teasing grin.   
“Course! He had to learn it somewhere right?” Lucifer laughed genuinely at that and Linda wondered, once again, what exactly had driven these two apart when they were clearly very close.

“Ah, parental problems then?” Lucifer asked.

Crowley glanced at him. “His  _ parents _ practically gave up after he was anything less than convenient. So yeah. Some parental issues. His parents are dicks.”

Lucifer leaned forward in interest. “Oh, do tell.”

Crowley snorted. “Oh trust me. Shouldn’t get me started on that. I could rant for hours about the Dowlings’ ‘parenting style’”

Lucifer looked like he was about to protest when his phone rang. He looked at it and his face lit up like it only did for Chloe. Sure enough he picked up and said “Hello Detective!” There was a pause then “Yes of course! I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and turned to Crowley and Linda. “Well I hate to duck out during such lovely conversation but unfortunately, duty calls.” He began pulling on his suit jacket and heading for the elevator.

“What? Not going to strongarm me into coming with you this time, Lu?” 

“Of course not!” he said. He sounded far too jovial. “You two stay here! I’m sure the good Doctor has questions about 6000 years of history on earth and you do enjoy questions, don’t you, brother?” 

Crowley muttered something but didn’t object. Linda would have called him out but the elevator door was already closing, leaving her alone with the demon.

“Well that was a thing.”

She turned back to Crowley who seemed to sag in his chair slightly as he let out a long breath. He snapped his fingers and the glass he had broken before reassembled itself right in his hand, drink and all. He tossed it back before refilling once again.

He glanced at her and caught her staring. He raised an eyebrow with a faint grin. “Lucifer is right, even for as suspicious as he was just acting. You can ask questions if you want. Can’t guarantee I’ll answer but-“

“How’d you do that with the glass?”she asked.

Crowley grimaced. “I’d appreciate you not mentioning that little trick to Lucifer. That was a ‘demonic miracle’ so to speak. Not technically supposed to be able to do those anymore.”

“Whys that?”

“Angels can do miracles by pulling from Gods grace. Fallen don’t have that anymore. So I Learned to pull from the energy around me instead.”

“How’d you figure that out?”

“Spite and a need for survival.”

“Why don’t you want Lucifer to know?”

“Eh, well… Lucifer doesn’t always take surprises well and can make rash decisions and can lash out when he’s upset. Just easier to avoid it.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell him about your kids?”

He stared at her for a long moment, giving her the feeling of being analyzed, before answering. “Not… exactly. Bit errr… more complicated than that,” he said. He paused for another long moment. “See, Lucifer doesn't seem to realize who they are and he really should.” 

Linda found herself leaving forward in interest. 

“Technically, one of them, Adam, is Lucifer’s son.”

“He’s… what?” Linda said, mind grinding to a halt.

“Lucifer’s son. The antichrist. Seven years ago he was supposed to end to world but instead told heaven, hell and Lucifer himself to sod off.”   
“Lucifer said you had been working to stop armageddon…”   
“Yep. I was supposed to raise the antichrist to make sure he wanted to end the world. Only, there was a mixup and I was watching the wrong kid.”   
“Warlock,” Linda guessed. Crowley nodded. She took a second to process that. Being raised like you were the antichrist would explain some one Warlock’s… oddities. But that would mean… “He always said his nanny growing up was a demon,” she said slowly. “I always thought it was an exaggeration! Or a metaphor!”

Crowley grinned. “He was always a smart kid. Pieced it together years before we actually told him. Thanks for not making him feel crazy for that by the way.”

She nodded. Warlock had always been a bit strange but she had always assumed that his talk of angels and demons were typical for a young child and even as he got older she assumed he had continued with the metaphor because it was easy and familiar. Although thinking of their early sessions did make her think of something else. “He was also convinced his nanny and the angel gardener were married.”

Crowley’s face turned a bright red and he mad a slight choking noise. “Nrk! Uh... well… we weren’t. He was wrong about that one.” His shoulders had curved in somewhat and he had turned his face entirely away from Linda now.

“Weren’t then… but are now?” she guessed.

He glanced at her and seemed to realize denying would be pointless now. “Don’t tell Lucifer?”

“I- Of course not. But you are? Married to an angel?”

Crowley gave a small smile and held up his left hand, palm facing toward her, to show the golden angel wings around his ring finger. “Yeah. ‘Bout seven years now. But we’ve known each other since Eden.”   
“And you haven’t told Lucifer because-”

“He’d see it as the utmost betrayal and lash out. I’m doubtful he’d really hurt  _ me _ but… just… Couldn't risk the love of my life getting hurt.”

“He won’t hear it from me,” she promised. “Although I do wonder about marriage for immortal celestial beings. I can’t imagine you’d have thesame definitions of love and marriage as humans do.”

“Ehh…. ‘as different for everyone. Some bond platonically, some romantically, some even choose it for practical reasons: battle pairs that don’t have feelings per say but work together well and want to strengthen the bond. We use husband becuase we’ve been on earth for thousands o years and that’s the closest thing human languages can describe.”

“Well what would the actual term be?” Linda asked. “In angel language?”

“Enochian,” he supplied. “It’s something like this:,” he opened his moth and it sounded a bit like radio static and bells ringing. He laughed as she rubbed her ears uncomfortably. “Humans aren’t really meant to be able to understand it. It’s why was really only speak human languages here. It means something between spouse, partner, and soulmate.”

“Course our ceremony was a bit different. Couldn’t be officiated because everyone in heaven and hell hates us. So we just had to do the actions without one. We did a human one as well soon after. “   
“Well you dont seem to worse for wear over it.”

Crowley smiled a true and honest smile. “Nah, happiest I’ve ever been really.”

They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, both sipping newly refilled drinks, before Crowley’s phone rang. He looked at it smiled and answered. “Hey Hellspawn, everything alright?” He paused and Linda could hear the faint hum of a voice on the other end. Crowley’s expression turned stormy, anger flashing like lightning over his face. “He fucking what?” he said. “I’ll be right there.”

He stood and turned to Linda. “Sorry to cut this short but I might need to go murder my brother.”

— 

  
  


_ Shocking to all but the healers, apparently, the death toll went up when healers were allowed to refuse to heal someone.  _

_ Truly following Raphael’s instructions, they remained neutral. Anyone on either side who attacked a healer practically got a black mark to show what they had done. Anyone with a mark was lucky to receive help from any healer.  _

_ Uriel and Michael had both tried talking to Raphael. They came to him with gentle words and false concern but really all they wanted was to get him to walk back his decision.  _

_ “What? is Gabe just too much of a coward to come to me himself?” Raphael snarled.  _

_ “No,” Michael said. “We just know how all this death is affecting you. If you just continued as you did before, it would be easier on all of the healers, wouldn’t it?” _

_ “Do you know how all the death is affecting us? Been asking around to hear healers opinions, have you?” They hadn’t. None of the Archangels, aside from Azrael of course, seemed to care to check in. “Because if you had, you’d notice that the drain on our resources has decreased. The angels that we do heal, heal much faster than we’ve managed in a while.” _

_ “It seems like favoritism for Lucifer’s side,” Uriel said coolly. _

_ “What? Because Lucifer knows well enough to take healers seriously? And his followers respect him enough to actually follow his orders not to touch us?” Raphael stared at them, eyes burning with a dare to challenge him. It wasn’t entirely true that Lucifer’s followers left healers alone. But a higher percentage of them did than the rest of the host. “If you’d actually been paying attention, you’d notice that we _ are _ treating both sides the same.  _ Your lot _ just don’t give a fuck about the rules. Ironic, that, the so called rebels actually following rules better than the ‘ _ good guys _ ’ You wanna talk to me about favoritism? Look at your subordinates before criticizing how I protect mine.” _

_ He didn’t give either of them time to respond, just turned and stalked off, not really caring what else they had to say.  _

_ Angels were very displeased with healers now though. Raphael wouldn’t have cared if it didn’t mean angels starting to show more outright aggression towards healers. There hadn’t been any attacks on the infirmary but a few healers had come back from field duty mildly to moderately injured. The worst had been Anael, who was on bed rest after Hofniel attacked her for not helping his bond mate. It wasn’t a terribly dangerous injury, but her leg had been badly burned and she needed to stay off of it for a while. She wasn’t happy about it but knew her limits well enough to acknowledge she needed the time to heal. It didn’t hurt that Azrael came to visit whenever he got a free moment. (After he found out, Azrael had taken some convincing not to go and take Hofniel’s souls before it was actually marked. Raphael, Assiel and Abraxis had all needed to pin him down while Theliel talked him down)  _

_ Abraxis had taken over Anael’s active number two position while she was out and was left in charge of the infirmary. Raphael had taken up the field work again, wanting to avoid as many of the healers being at risk of attack as he could. The infirmary was probably the safest place in Heaven now. After the fire, Assiel had started coming up with wards and practical defenses to protect the building and all those inside it. Unless someone was injured or a healer, they couldn’t get in easily. _

_ The field was where the danger was. Anael wasn’t the only healer who had been injured and Raphael couldn’t ask his healers to do anything dangerous he wouldn’t do himself, especially not anything dangerous. _

_ At the moment, he was with Theliel. He hadn’t entirely wanted her out in the field. She was one of the younger healers and he didn’t want her to be put in danger but she had argued quite effectively that she was one of their fastest members and the most well rested and thus the most capable for effective healing miracles. It only made sense for her to be one of the ones out flying around the City instead of stalking around the infirmary where it was easier to apply practical methods like stitching and bandaging injured limbs. She wasn’t the strongest of the healers but she made up for it in determination and stamina. _

_ They flew over a battle, the clang of swords ringing in their ears. Theliel dove down into the fray before Raphael could advise her to hold back. He cursed and followed after, landing in the middle of a rather intense battle. He kept an eye on Theliel as they both dodged between flashes of steel and the occasional pulse of fire. Most angels ignored them, far too busy with their fighting to pay any attention to a couple of healers.  _

_ Or so he thought.  _

_ Rapahel was just finishing splinting an angels arm when he suddenly felt a prickle of fear and dread wash over him. His head snapped up and he saw a large muscular angel leering down at Theliel.  _ Cassiel, _ Raphael realized. His friend. The angel that helped build Saturn with him and Lucifer and the other starmakers. With the even temper and kind smile. He was scowling down and raising his sword to strike Theliel.  _

_ He was between them in a flash, shoving his staff into Cassiel’s chest and forcing him back. _

_ “The fuck do you think you’re doing, Cass?” he hissed. _

_ “Your little bitch killed Rachiel!”  _

_ A flare of rage roared in Raphael’s chest at the insult and accusation thrown at Theliel but he pushed it down. _

_ “I didn’t,” Theliel said with a small voice. She sounded terrified. She could have died just then. “I was sure to heal them the last time I saw them!” _

_ “ _ Liar! _ ” Cassiel screamed. “They’re gone and I can’t find them! They’re dead!” _

_ Rapahel frowned. He had seen Theliel heal Rachiel. They had gotten up and flown off to keep fighting. They had seemed fine then. He knew they hadn’t died. Rachiel was a friend too and Azrael would have said something if he had collected their soul. _

_ So the question was: what  _ had _ happened to Rachiel? _

_ In his moment of distraction, Raphael didn’t register Cassiel’s movement fast enough.  _

_ The sword had dropped to his side but Cassiel lunged with a smaller blade held in his other hand, trying to dart around Raphael to get to Theliel. Raphael didn’t have enough time to disarm or block him so he did the only thing he could think of: Fling himself in front of the oncoming attack. _

_ The blade struck deep into his side. Healers instincts assured him nothing vital had been damaged but that wouldn’t stop him from bleeding out without medical attention. That would have hit Theliel right in the heart. He stared almost blankly down at the hilt, sticking out of his flesh. He had never been injured that badly before. Scrapes and bruises, sure, miracle burn more time than he could count, but nothing like this he had expected it to hurt more…  _

_ It hit him all at once, screaming agony tearing through his body. His vision blurred and his legs gave out.  _

_ “Raph!” he heard Theliel scream as she caught his arm around her shoulders, stopping him from meeting with the ground. His vision blurred horribly but he thought he saw a mass of dark gray feathers blocking Cassiel from view. Then he blacked out _ .

—

_ Amenadiel had been nearby on the same battlefield when he heard someone scream Raphael’s name. It hadn’t sounded like a plea for help like it usually did when someone called to his youngest brother. No. It sounded like someone scared for a loved one.  _

_ He quickly found the source of the noise. One of Raphael’s healers had his arm slung over her shoulder. She was staggering slightly with his height and weight. She was holding a bloody and glowing hand to his side. Her other hand gripped Raphael’s staff which glowed with a similar light. She was looking increasingly terrified as her hand turned a darker and darker gold with heavy bleeding.  _

_ An angel Amenadiel recognized as a star maker and one of Lucifer’s followers stood near them looking angry and horrified.  _

_ He was between them in an instant, flaring his wings as far as they would extend and beating the rebel angel back with a sword. He turned and fled and Amenadiel immediately looked at the two healers. “What happened?” he demanded. _

_ The young healer looked at him with wide scared eyes. “Help me get him back to the infirmary! Please! He’s… the wound isn’t closing and he needs help and I’m not strong enough to carry him back on my own.” _

_ Amenadiel blinked in shock for half a moment before nodding. He took Raphael’s weight from her and followed her when she took off at breakneck speed. He couldn’t help but wonder slightly at the sincerity of the young healer's concern for Raphael Sure, he was her superior, but Amenadiel couldn’t imagine any of the other Archangels or other high ranking officers having a subordinate respond as passionately as this angel did.  _

_ When they came close to the infirmary, Amenadiel felt the faintest tug of resistance but it let go so quickly he could almost think he imagined it. If not for the warnings about approaching the building with bad intentions.  _

_ They made it to the door without incident and the healer slammed open the door. “Brax!” she yelled.  _

_ Abraxis appeared a moment later. “Theliel what-? Shit! Raph!” he said, seeing the heavily bleeding and unconscious Raphael. And rushing up to touch his side. “Kalaziel!” Abraxis called. _

_ A rather brawny looking angel- far more brawny than a typical healer- rushed in from a side room. “What?” _

_ “I need you to take Raph to room three. He’s lost a lot of blood already and he need immediate attention.” _

_ “Got it,” Kalaziel said with a sharp nod. He took Raphael from Anendmadiel and rushed off deeper into the building. _

_ “Will Rapahel be alright?” Amenadiel asked. _

_ Abraxis sighed and ran a hand down his face. Amenadiel hadn’t considered the toll this War would be taking on the healers but now he couldn’t help but notice the air of exhaustion emanating from them. _

_ “We don’t really know for sure,” Theliel answered. “That knife he got hit with? We’ve been seeing more and more of them. They’ve got something weird about them that makes wounds resistant to healing miracles.” _

_ Abraxis nodded. “We need to use practical methods to fix it. Stitches and bandages and the like. As long as he didn’t lose too much blood already he should be fine.” _

_ “Brax!” Kalaziel called from a doorway down the hall. “We need you in here.” _

_ Abraxis turned to him and nodded. He turned briefly back to Amenadiel. “Thank you.” And then he left. _

_ Amenadiel frowned. That sounded bad. If they couldn’t magic the wounds closed… _

_ “Don’t worry,” Theliel said kindly, seeming to sense his concern. “Ralph’ll be fine.” _

_ “Will you let me know when he wakes up?” Amenadiel asked. He knew their other siblings were upset with Raphael for healing Lucifer’s followers and then allowing a retraction of neutrality. Amenadiel couldn’t say he was thrilled with those decisions himself. But Raphael was his brother. He couldn’t help his concern for the youngest of his siblings. _

_ Theliel nodded. “Of course.” _

_ “Thank you.” And with that he turned and left, unfurling his wings and taking off as soon as he was out the door. He had someone to find. _

_ It didn’t take long to find Lucifer fighting off a Virtue that worked for Michael. “Lucifer!” Amenadiel barked as he landed nearby. _

_ Lucifer glanced at him briefly before turning back to the angel he had been fighting and disarming them with a few quick moves. The angel fled in a panic as Amenadiel approached. _

_ “Ah brother! Come to fight me yourself, have you?” Lucifer goaded as he leveled his sword at Amenadiel. _

_ “I’m not here to fight you Luci,” Amenadiel snapped. “I’m here to tell you one of your angels just stabbed Raphael!” _

_Lucifer’s sword immediately dipped down and his face twisted in fury. “They_ what? _ ” he snarled. “Who was it?” _

_ “I don’t know the name. Tall, muscular, blonde. One of your starmakers.” _

_ Lucifer’s face twisted even further. “ _ Cassiel _?” he cried in complete outrage. “I suppose I owe my old friend a conversation then,” he said in a way that made it clear it would be incredibly unpleasant for the offending angel. Lucifer blinked some of the anger away and looked Amenadiel in the eye again, genuine worry flashing across his face. “Is Raph alright?” _

_ Amenadiel sighed. “The healers said he was hit with a blade that needs practical solutions. They can’t miracle the wounds gone but they said as long as he didn’t lose too much blood he should be fine.” _

_ Lucifer relaxed the slightest bit. He nodded. “Thank you for telling me, brother.” _

_ “I thought you deserved to know.” _

_ They each gave each other a nod, silently and begrudgingly agreeing now was not the time to fight one another before each flying off in opposite directions. Amenadiel back to where the action was on the battlefield and Lucifer to the infirmary. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we're extremely lucky I might get the next chapter up as early as this weekend but its highly unlikely. More likely the next chapter will come out sometime in mid to late December. Thank you all for bearing with me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings for this chapter:  
> Child abuse (fairly brief)  
> Mention of injury (not very graphic)  
> Blink and you'll miss it suicidal thoughts  
> Let me know if I missed anything

_ Raphael had never been good at staying still. That, Coupled with the guilt of leaving the other healers to work without him and the innate disinclination to follow orders, made being placed on bed rest while he recovered an absolute nightmare. He had tried to get up multiple times only for Anael to yell at him until he lay back down. He obeyed, begrudgingly; muttering mutinously but without heat. _

_ Anael’s yelling wasn’t out of any kind of anger either. She just knew her friend needed to stay in bed and this seemed the only way he would listen. _

_ Lucifer had snuck in a side entrance so there would not be an attempted repeat of the attack on the infirmary.  _

_ The first time he had come in, Rapahel had still been unconscious and terribly pale, all color gone from his face. Lucifer’s stomach clenched. He had seen his youngest brother driven to the point of exhaustion so strong he could barely stand and even then he hadn’t looked so ill. _

_ He had wanted to stay but Anael had pushed him out, surprisingly gentle, insisting he would be fine and someone would tell him when Raphael woke up.  _

_ When he came back, Raphael was much more than just “awake”. He seemed almost jittery. Ready (in his own mind) to get back out. The only thing stopping him was Anael and the other healers. _

_ “Trust me. I’d already be back out there if Annie would let me.” _

_ “Not until you’re fully healed, Raph!” they heard a yell from somewhere outside Raphael’s room. _

_ Raphael groaned and Lucifer chuckled. Raphael may not like really listening to anyone but Anael was a force to be reckoned with.  _

_ Lucifer was glad. He didn’t want his brother out there if he was still hurt. Not if angels were resorting to killing healers this directly. _

_ “Are you really alright?” Lucifer asked. _

_ “Think I’m more pissed than anything,” Raphael muttered.  _

_ “Yes, well, I doubt it will be a problem again.” _

_ “What did you do?” _

_ “Nothing! I just had a  _ lovely _ chat with our dear friend Cassiel to make sure he won’t be maiming anymore healers.” _

_ Raphael stared at him for a long moment before sighing “Thanks for looking out for me then.” _

_ “Always, brother.” Lucifer gently squeezed his shoulder and Rapahel’s lips twitched in what may have once turned into a smile but now fell far short. _

_ Anael came in a few minutes later to shoo Lucifer out of the room so Raphael could rest, brokering zero argument. _

_ Amenadiel had come to see how his recovery was going; rather alarmed to see him bedridden but relieved to see him alive. Amenadiel could always be a it of an uptight prick but he did care deeply for his siblings. _

_ Raphael had thanked Amenadiel for saving his life and Amenadiel had tried to shrug it off. “I’d’ve bled out without you,” Rapahel had pointed out. “So thank you.” It had taken a bit more convincing to get Amenadiel to accept the thanks but eventually he did and, after many assurances that Raphael would be fine soon, he left the  _

_ infirmary again. _

_ Azrael had waited to see him until he was fully out of danger so as not to alarm him or anyone else. Nobody wanted to see Death when they had just been gravely injured. _

_ They had been concerned of course but knew that he wouldn’t die without their knowledge. They gave him a hug, as much as his position on the sickbed would allow before having to return to their duties.  _

_ The other three siblings did not come in to see him. He wasn’t sure whether that was a choice or if they were being barred entry (by the wards and protections on the infirmary or by the healers themselves were both likely options).  _

_ Rapahel hadn’t particularly wanted to see them anyway. Michael and Uriel had done nothing to help or protect healers. They had tried defending Gabriel’s actions in burning down the hospital. Here was good reason the infirmary wards barred their entry as well.  _

_ Anael watched over Raphael to make sure he was actually resting and healing properly. Assiel had cleared her to start working again with the condition that she didn’t strain herself. She had taken to carrying Raphael’s staff while he was incapacitated, to help steady her on her not fully healed leg and to help channel healing energy more effectively.  _

_ She had received several pointed looks and rude comments from the other Archarseholes for using an Archangel’s “weapon” but she ignored them. The healers couldn’t turn their noses up at any resources they could get, especially with Raphael out of action.  _

_ Fortunately, the rate of injury was going down. But, that was only because the number of angels in heaven was going down. And  _ not _ from dying, according to Azrael. A few angels had reported seeing the rebels being swallowed by holes that had opened beneath them and closed up as soon as they were gone. Nobody really knew where they were going but it became obvious that it only happened to those on Lucifer’s side. Several other rebels had been pushed over the edge of Heaven, disappearing down far below. _

_ The number of rebels left to fight was falling further and further, much faster than the Hosts numbers. Because of this, the tide was swiftly changing in favor of the Host. _

_ Despite the flagging numbers, the Battle still raged but the question had to be asked, “what would happen to heaven when it was all over?” _

  
  


— 

Lucifer climbed into the passenger seat of the Detective’s car. “So, we have a lead on the little miscreants?” he asked.

“Yes, the BOLO came back. Warlock Dowling was sighted at a beach a bit north of here. Did you get anything from Crowley or Linda about him?”

“Ah, unfortunately I received your call just as we were getting into that. Though, I did pick up that both Crowley and Linda seem to think he doesn’t have a good relationship with his father.”

“How so?”

“Well, Crowley believes he may be making major life decisions out of spite. Theater apparently is not an acceptable course of study.”

“Theater,” Chloe said thoughtfully. “So he’d be a pretty good actor, then.”

“You think he was faking his reaction at the crime scene.”

“I think it’s possible,” she said, “And I think I have plenty more questions to ask him.”

They parked and started making their way down the beach. “Alright, remember, this is a high profile case and Warlock Dowling is notorious for getting out of legal trouble. We need to do this carefully so he doesn’t immediately lawyer up.”

“Understood.”

“I mean it Lucifer, just because your brother knows these kids doesn’t mean you can get careless with this.”

Lucifer looked at her with a wounded expression. “Detective, I would  _ never _ !”

They caught sight of the children a little down the beach. The taller one, Adam, Lucifer had learned, was in the water throwing a ball for a little mongrel of a dog to chase.

Warlock was laying sprawled on a large beach towel with a pair of what looked like Crowely’s sunglasses on his face.

“Well those two definitely seem upset about an innocent girl dying in front of them last night.” 

“Indeed,” Lucifer agreed.

They made their way over and stopped directly next to Warlock. 

“Warlock Dowling?” The kid shifted to look up at them. “Detective Decker, LAPD. We have a few more questions for you about the murder of Abilgail Walters.”

At that moment, they were interrupted by the little mutt dog yapping and running to put himself between Warlock and Lucifer and Chloe. It’s fur was bristling and it was growling as if wanting to drive Lucifer and Chloe away.

Lucifer noticed Adam jogging up out of the corner of his eye but he kept looking at the dog. Was it…  _ glaring  _ at him?

“What’s all this?” Adam asked. 

“They want to ask more questions about last night,” Warlock said.

Adam frowned “why? We told you everything yesterday?” Oddly, Lucifer noted, the kid didn’t sound defensive, but genuinely confused. 

“Well yes,” the Detective conceded “but some new evidence came to light so we just want to check a few things with you.”

“Yes, for one, how long have you been planning on murdering the young lady?” Lucifer asked.

The Detective glared furiously at him. Both of the boys stared at him in shock. The dog barked at him.

“I think I’ll be calling my lawyer now,” Warlock said. He started to pull out his phone, taking the sunglasses off as he did.

Chloe’s nudged Lucifer and glanced pointedly at Warlock. 

_ Do something _ that look said.

Right.

“Excuse me, before you do that, just one quick question,” Lucifer said. Warlock stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Tell me, what is it you desire?”

Warlock stared at him for a long moment then, without turning his head, glanced at Adam, who shrugged. Warlock looked back at Lucifer.

“To call my lawyer?” Warlock said, tone making it clear he thought Lucifer might be a bit thick.

Lucifer reared back. Why hadn’t that worked? There was nothing special about this human. The only other human immune to his devilish charm was the Detective. Was this child a miracle of God too? Was that why Crowley had watched over him so long?

“If you do that, we’ll have to take you into the station,” Chloe said.

“Yeah let’s do that.” 

Warlock took a few steps away to make his call.

Lucifer looked at Chloe who was glaring at him now. She grabbed his arm and jerked her head to the side “Can I just-“ she pulled him a few feet away. 

“What the hell was that?” she snapped. “What did I say about being careful about this?”

“I simply thought it would be best to jump to the end and get a confession before he even had the chance to call a lawyer.”

“Well that worked out great. Of all the times for you to fumble on your mojo.”

Lucifer frowned. “Yes that was strange. You’re the only human who’s ever not been affected by my charms.”

“Great. So, impervious to your mojo and refusing to talk without a lawyer. This bodes well for the investigation.”

Warlock had gotten off his call and walked back to Adam, the two talking quietly now and the dog sitting between them, wagging its tail.

“Let’s get this over with,” Chloe said.

— 

Warlock sat in the interrogation room with the Devil and the Detective. Adam had been asked to sit just outside with Dog. 

They were still trying to ask him questions but he stayed resolutely silent. They were clearly getting frustrated that their suspect wasn’t talking. 

“How much do you think daddy’s lawyers are going to be able to help you if you did do this?” Detective Decker asked.

Warlock couldn’t help but snort at that. “Oh I didn’t call Tad’s lawyers,” he said, “You’ll wish I did. At least  _ they  _ would be apathetic about me.”

“Wait, if it’s not your family’s lawyer then who-” the detective started.

As if summoned, Crowley stormed into the room, looking livid. 

Warlock was reminded of a time when he was very young, probably not much older than six or so. He had gotten muddy playing out in the field and embarrassed Thaddeus in front of some visiting dignitaries. Nanny had been moments behind him and Brother Franis had been a step behind her but the damage had already been done.

Warlock hadn’t really known what was happening. One moment he was staring at the muddy spot he had just put on his father’s impeccably tailored pants, as the visiting dignitaries were shown into the house, the next he was sitting on the ground, wailing, with his cheek stinging.

He had never seen Nanny so upset. She had stormed up to Thaddeus, pulling herself up to her full height, nearly as tall as Thaddeus himself, if far narrower, and yelled straight in his face “ _ I will not allow any child in my care to be struck, Mr. Dowling. I must advise against ever doing that again _ !”

Warlock hadn’t understood why Brother Francis was holding Nanny’s wrists in each of his hands and she strained forward. Years later he realized it was unlikely Thaddeus’ safety had ever been more compromised than in that precise moment. Years after that, Warlock realized that Thaddeus did not actually make it out of that instance unscathed. (And years more to realize that it was much more likely that Brother Francis, rather than Nanny Ash, was able to set up that precariously placed stone statue in the garden that crushed Tads fingers a few days later). 

Thaddeus never hit him again after that. Nor did Harriet or anyone else that had heard of the exchange Some instinctive knowledge telling them the harm that would befall them if they did. It seemed the basic understanding went out, even if the understanding of why did not register: Don’t fuck with Nanny.  _ Ever _ .

Crowley looked almost as angry as he had then. This time there was no Aziraphale to stop him from doing something stupid. Warlock was pretty sure the only thing stopping him was a very strong survival instinct in the face of the Devil himself and the fact that Aziraphale would be extremely upset if he got himself hurt.

“Crowley, what are you doing here?” Lucifer asked.

“I’m his lawyer,” Crowley said as flatly as he could with the rage making his voice shake slightly.

“Wait, but you-” Decker started.

“I have a law degree.”

Lucifer and Decker paused slightly at that as Crowley came to sit next to Warlock. 

“So why are we here?” Crowley asked.

“Uh, well…” Decker started, trying to shake off the confusion. “Some, uh new evidence has come to light and—”

“And we think your little hellion is the one that shot the poor young lady,” Lucifer said. 

Decker sent him a death glare that he didn’t seem to notice.

Crowley was silent for a long moment. “And what evidence has led you to this conclusion?” He spoke with a carefully measured voice.

Decker cleared her throat. “Well we found your gun registration. It’s the same kind of gun that was used in the murder.”

“And that’s meant to implicate him in this crime?” Croqley asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. “The only gun he has been registered for is a 9mm. Just about the most common gun in the US, yes?”

“Well, that alone isn’t what implicates him. He would have also had motive and, more obviously, opportunity. That’s not looking good for you, Warlock.”

“And what motive is that?” Crowley said.

“Well Warlock is known for his stunts for political activism. And Thaddeus Dowling is currently campaigning to reduce gun laws. Not exactly above playing dirty to sabotage his father’s politics”

Warlock opened his mouth to tell them how stupid that idea was but Crowley made a quieting gesture.

“Sorry, still not entirely sure what motive you’re accusing him of.” That was a lie. Crowley knew exactly what they were implying, but he was going to make them say it. If he or Warlock said it they may take it as an admission.

“Simple,” Lucifer said. “Clearly the hellion shot the poor girl to prove a point about his father’s horrendous politics.”

Decker shot him an annoyed look but that was nothing to the furious glare Crowley was leveling with. Lucifer seemed entirely oblivious; far more concerned about the human next to him than the demon across from him.”

“Rather flimsy motive isn’t? Takes quite the leap in logic to get there. Kid’s opposed to guns so he shoots a girl to make his point? And no other kind of proof?”

“Once we find the murder weapon-” Decker started.

“It won’t matter. It won’t be his. The gun registered in Warlock’s name has not left its locked safe in London since he’s gotten it.”   
“And how do we know that?”

“Because I have no reason to take it out,” Warlock said. “I can’t even really look at a gun without my hands shaking.” He glanced at Crowley but he gave a small nod that it would be ok to continue. “Much less operate one. I’m assuming you found the articles about my 11th birthday?” They nodded “Yeah, well, after realizing the weight of what had happened, I had a bit of a rough time processing it. Haven’t dealt well with guns since then.”

“Can anyone corroborate that?”

“His therapist,” Crowley muttered, glaring at his brother. 

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably at that. Warlock glanced at Crowley who shook his head.

_ Later _ . 

Decker cleared her throat. “Anyone else we could ask?”

“Nearly anyone besides my parents,” Warlock shrugged. “Any of my friends, our friend Anathema and her husband, Crowley’s husband-“

“Crowley’s  _ what _ ?” Lucifer said.

Warlock’s stomach dropped. He shouldn’t have said that. 

“Oh fuck,” Warlock said.

  
  


—

_ Lucifer realized far too late that he had been a fool. He had been fighting Michael when, oddly, she turned and ran. Without thinking he had followed. And run straight into an ambush. Gabriel and Uriel had also been waiting around the corner and the three of them had him bound and unconscious before he had a chance to fight back.  _

_ He opened his eyes groggily some indeterminate time later and closed them again. The room he was in was far too white and bright. It burned his eyes and made his head pound. Everything hurt. His stomach, his head, his arms and legs. Blood trickled out of his mouth. He curled in on himself, hugging his stomach and trying to tuck his head into his chest. Trying to shield himself from any more pain. Wherever he was, he was far past the luxury of caring about dignity. _

_ Nowhere in heaven should be as bright or clean as the room where he found himself. Everything had been marred by blood or ash or rubble. There was only one room where he could possibly be. God’s throne room. Which meant… _

_ “Hello my son.” _

_ Lucifer cursed internally. Their Father hadn’t been present since before the War even started and He decides to show up now. Of course. The bloody bastard. _

_ “H-h-hel-lo, F-f-father,” Lucifer tried to snarl back. The effect was rather ruined when he stumbled through the words. His badly bruised stomach, broken ribs, and aching jaw made it rather difficult to speak properly. His head was starting to feel foggy with pain and blood loss.  _

Am I dying? _ he thought fuzzily to himself.  _ This is what I imagine dying feels like.

_ What he wouldn’t give for even a brush of Raphael’s healing grace, even just so he could think more clearly. _

_ “You really have caused quite the mess here, Lucifer. Haven’t you?” God sounded angry and somewhere between disappointed and resigned. _

_ “Oh-h y-yes. All c-c- _ completely  _ my f-fault,” Lucifer sniped. “N-Nothing... to do with... you being a t-terrible p-parent... or... a-angels... being a bunch of…  _ pricks _.” His breathing was getting more labored. His ever burning rage at the Almighty not helping making his words come out any smoother. _

_ God sighed. Definitely disappointed. And that made Lucifer even angrier. He wanted so badly to stand up and fight, finally make his point to the one being that actually mattered in all of this, but he couldn’t. He was too injured to stand. Bloody sadistic angels. And they thought he was the evil one. _

_ “I had hoped you may repent all of this Lucifer,” _

_ “Well g-glad to dis-ssapoint!” _

_ Lucifer knew he was goading God on but he just wanted all of this to be over already. One way or another. He felt a crackle of energy and prepared himself to be blasted out of Existence. _

_ Suddenly, Lucifer felt a small rush of wind pass him: a body running nearby. He opened his eyes slightly to see the tips of black feathers dipping in front of him. Blurry but unmistakable. He opened his eyes wide and took in the sight before him. Six large black wings extended as far as they would go and fluffed to give them the impression of being even bigger. Those wings were attached to a back and framed the long and unkempt red hair curling down it. The angel in front of him held a staff diagonally across his body in a clear defensive position. _

_ Raphael was standing between God and Lucifer.  _

_ “Don’t,” Raphael said, voice shaking slightly. It was hard to tell if it was meant to be a command or a plea. _

_ Lucifer could not see the Almightly with Raphael standing between them but when They spoke, Their voice was the smallest bit softer; less angry, more annoyed. _

_ “Lucifer is a traitor to heaven, Raphael. He must be punished. Stand aside.” _

_ Raphael planted his feet more firmly and shifted his grip on the staff. “No.” _

_ Oh bloody hell! Raphael was going to get himself blasted into oblivion trying to save Lucifer from the same fate. _

_ God’s voice sharpened “That wasn’t a request, Raphael.” _

_ Raphael shifted back slightly so that his foot just barely brushed Lucifer’s shoulder. The move was disguised as shifting away in fear but the moment they made contact Lucifer could feel warm healing energy flowing through him. Immediately Lucifer could breathe more easily his body hurt less.  _

_ “I don’t care! I’m not letting you  _ murder _ Lucifer” Raphael snapped back. He sounded angrier than Lucifer had ever heard him. Now really was not the time to be voicing that anger. Spectacularly bad timing really. _

_ “R-Raph, n-n-nooo,” Lucifer said. Raphael shouldn’t be getting involved. Shouldn’t be sticking his neck out like this. Raphael ignored his protest. Lucifer reached out to grip Raphael’s ankle, trying to stop him but the healing energy just strengthened at the extra point of contact. Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to let go. He was in so much pain, so weak, he needed any healing he could get. _

_ “Listen to your brother, Raphael. I understand you wish to help him but I must insist you step aside and allow me to end this.” God commanded. _

_ “You could have stepped in anytime before this! You could have stopped all the fighting and death whenever you wanted! So why didn’t you?” he yelled.  _

_ Lucifer could feel Raphael shaking now but whether it was fear, anger or exhaustion was unclear.  _

_ “Stop,” Lucifer pleaded.  _

_ Raphael pretended not to hear. Instead he spoke directly into Lucifer’s mind, unheard by the Almighty. _ ‘Run, you idiot!’ __

_ “I have done as needed to enact my Plan, Raphael. All of this was necessary.” _

_ Lucifer looked back up at his brother again. Raphael’s wings blocked him from God's view. His yelling keeping Their attention away from Lucifer. Raphael was giving him a chance to escape.  _

_ Slowly, quietly, Lucifer got to his feet. He was just healed enough to shuffle away, moving as quietly as he could manage. He glanced back before walking out the door. Both God and Raphael seemed to be growing more angry at one another. Lucifer shoved away his guilt before slipping out the door.  _

_ Raphael would be fine. He hadn’t done anything to upset God before now. Surely he would only receive a slap on the wrist.  _

_ Lucifer shoved those thoughts away. He had to focus on where he was now. He had no weapon and was not anywhere near fighting shape. And he had no chance of outrunning anyone like this. Raphael had gotten his body functioning again but nowhere near completely healed. His only chance of getting out of this was avoiding anyone who wanted him dead. He had so few allies now, most or all of them dead or missing. If he ran into anyone it could be trouble. He just had to make it to the edge of heaven. He could get away then try and find wherever his followers had gone. Or maybe to the infirmary? It was protected and the healers were still neutral. Maybe he could at least gain a moment of respite. Gain enough strength to smash through whatever was left of heaven’s defenses. But that may put the hospital and its healers in danger of more than just the Archangels and he couldn’t do that to Raph after what had just happened. _

_ Lucifer rounded a half destroyed wall, into one of heaven’s many gardens. He was met rather abruptly with the business end of a flaming sword. He put his hands up in surrender and took several steps back, breathing hard, heart beating out of his chest. _

_ The cherub attached to the flaming sword looked momentarily shocked to find himself facing an enemy, the tip of his blade tipping down in his momentary distraction. He quickly recovered though and leveled the sword at Lucifer with an expert hand. _

_ “Hault, traitor!” the cherub said haughtily, puffing out his chest and extending all four wings slightly.  _

_ Lucifer could have laughed were he not aware of the danger he had suddenly found himself in. The cherub seemed so nervous! He hardly looked like he could fight a Principality much less and Archangel. But the cherubim were not ones to be messed with; even one as seemingly soft as this one. _

_ “Yes well as you could probably tell I was just on my way out, so if you could just step aside,” Lucifer said, trying to slide past. _

_ To his credit, the Cherub did not step away but he did glance around nervously as if looking for back up. There wasn’t any. The bulk of both forces were concentrated at the edges of heaven now for one final effort to push out the rebels. In fact, what was this cherub even doing here, away from the action? _

_ “I-I’m afraid I can’t allow that.” The cherub hefted his sword threateningly.  _

_ Lucifer groaned. He didn’t have time for this. Fighting might be his only option. The cherub had a bloody leg. Recently injured? No. The skin was a smooth white, save for the blood that had likely come from the clothes. Probably recently healed. _

_ Before Lucifer could even try anything, a massive rumble shook the ground. Both Lucifer and the cherub stumbled but Lucifer recovered first and darted around the cherub.  _

_ He hurried to the edge of heaven. The cherub hesitated a long moment before following after, though still not really seeming like he was trying to catch up, like he didn’t really want to engage. Strange. _

_ Lucifer made it to the edge and glanced over into the endless abyss below. Fear crawled up his spine. That was where all of his followers had gone. And now it was his turn. _

_ He glanced over his shoulder to see the cherub looking around wildly, clearly hoping for anyone else to be here besides himself.  _

_ As if in answer, Michael came over the hill. Her eyes locked on Lucifer and she charged, screaming with incoherent rage. She was going to kill him this time. And he didn’t have the strength to fend her off. There was only one thing he could do now. Lucifer cast one last sweeping glance at heaven, broken and smoking now where it had once been perfect and pristine. Then he jumped. And he was Falling. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I'm only a week off from when I guessed. I hope you all had a happy and healthy holidays and that you continue to stay safe a healthy in the New Year! Thank you all so much for your patience and comments. I promise I do read and love every comment even if I do not respond to it. I will try to do some replies once this is posted.
> 
> No idea when I will be able to update again but, as always, I promise I'm not giving up on this. To those of you who always tell me not to worry about how quickly I update, I appreciate you and I promise not to push myself too hard. I just don't like disappearing on all of you for months on end. I'm tentatively aiming for once a month but it might be longer than that.
> 
> As a side note, please read Warlock saying "Oh fuck." in the same way Aziraphale does before discorporating. He's picked up several mannerisms from his god fathers and thats one of them.
> 
> Edit: I promise we'll see the second flashback from Raphael's point of view too, it'll just come later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a full flashback chapter folks! I felt bad that Aziraphale hasn't really had much part in the story yet and I still don't have him coming into the main storyline for a few more chapters according to the very loose outline in my head. This was my solution. I'll try to include Aziraphale more in the flashback sections until its time in the main story line.
> 
> Content warnings: Brief description of violence in Aziraphale's section. Brief (only within the first few paragraphs) but somewhat morbid description of injury in Lucifer's section.
> 
> This is the quickest I've updated in a long time. Im within a month this time. This chapter was fun to write so lets see if I can get the next one out anywhere near as quickly.
> 
> Anyway, as alway, I appreciate any and all comments. I'll get to responding to those from last chapter soon.  
> Hope you all enjoy

_ Aziraphale wasn’t really sure how this had happened. He certainly hadn’t  _ meant _ any of this to happen. He had been avoiding the front lines of the battlefield as he had done since all the fighting had started.  _

_ He could hardly be blamed for his lack of bloodlust. He had only been created a short time before the fighting started and hadn’t learned yet the full scope of the divide between Host and Rebels. No one had ever really explained beyond “they’ve disobeyed, Aziraphale, betrayed Heaven, the Host, and the Almighty Themself! They must face the consequences!” Aziraphale had learned not to question why those consequences had to involve dismemberment or death. It only ever earned him disgusted looks from his colleagues. _

_ If he could just talk to one of the rebels; maybe see what was so terrible about them, he might be able to fight them with the vigor the other angels did. But nobody seemed all that keen on talking!  _

_ Aziraphale couldn’t bring himself to kill anyone so he decided to defend instead. While everyone else was fighting brutally, Aziraphale had decided to protect Heaven’s largest garden. The one that held the Almighty’s most prized plants and served as a courtyard to Heaven’s library. Inside the library were the fledglings who were too young to fight: those born after the fighting had started or those who had not yet received enough training. It wasn’t like anyone was paying attention anymore. Organized battles and direct orders had dwindled into near nonexistence. Aziraphael had not even seen any of his commanding officers in quite some time now. _

_ So far, taking this position had reduced his fighting but he hadn’t entirely avoided it. He hadn't needed to kill anyone but he had locked swords with several. Luckily most anyone that thought to engage him after the first few exchanges ran away at the sight of a clearly skilled cherub wielding a flaming sword.  _

_ That was, until a gang of rebels came around thinking he knew where their leader had gone. When he couldn’t answer, they attacked. He was ashamed to admit they had taken him by surprise and overpowered him: one of them stabbing deep into his leg, another punching him hard in the throat— making it impossible to cry out for help— and the others getting in their fair share of blows. He hadn’t even had the time to raise his sword. _

_ Aziraphale had been sure they were going to kill him when a flood of power washed over all of them- instantly recognizable.  _

_ The Almighty had appeared nearby.  _

_ It was the first time in a long time anyone had felt Their presence. It was enough to send the rebels scattering, not even bothering to finish Aziraphale off or take his sword. _

_ Aziraphale tried to stand, to grab his sword and continue his self appointed duty. He was able to wrap his hand around the blades hilt and pull himself to his feet but he had to lean on a pillar to keep from falling. He looked at the large pool of blood where had been sitting before and felt his head spin.  _

_ He needed a healer. Desperately. He was going to die if he didn’t get to one soon but all of the healers were either at the infirmary or near the brunt of the fighting towards the edge of Heaven. _

Oh Lord please help me! _ he prayed. _

_ No response. Despite the obvious proximity, the Almighty seemed to not be listening at the moment.  _

_ He was going to die here. And there was nothing he could do about it. _

_ He was about to sink back to the ground, leg shaking and vision blurring around the edges, when movement caught his eye. _

_ And angel with sleek black wings ran through the garden; long, curly red hair streaming behind him. The angel held a long, dark wooden staff in his hand, making it swing back and forth with every pump of his arm. _

_ Aziraphale tried to call for help— needed to call for help— but he couldn’t. The angel gave no indication of stopping,  _

_ Aziraphale was ready to give up the hope that this angel would stop to help him. Clearly he had something more important he had to do.  _

_ The angel didn’t break his stride as he ran past Aziraphale but to Aziraphale’s utter astonishment, the angel reached out as he passed and brushed his shoulder. Warmth flooded through him from the point of contact. It condensed in the places he was injured. He felt his throat reopen from where it had been crushed, the wound on his leg stitched itself closed once again, leaving behind smooth, clean skin. His vision cleared and he was able to stand once again.  _

_ He turned to stare in shock at the angel’s retreating back. Very few angels had wings such a perfect black. Much less wings so large! They were almost as if… Almost as if that wasn’t just one set of wings, but three! _

_ He had just been saved by and Archangel? _

_ And to have been healed so easily, with the slightest touch there was only one Archangel that could have been.  _

_ Aziraphale had never met God’s healer. He had never been close enough to the fighting to have met many healers. He knew Kalaziel and Assiel. They were both Cherubim as well, if a bit older than him. _

_ Despite having never met him, Aziraphale admired Raphael. His refusal to take sides despite the pressure from the rest of heaven. Aziraphale had heard Gabriel and Sandalphon complaining about the Healer’s policies but couldn’t help but marvel at the conviction the protectiveness and compassion the Archangel had for his subordinates. _

_ Needless to say Aziraphale had always rather wanted to meet the Archangel that seemed so different from his siblings. By the time Aziraphale had been able to think clearly enough to form words, to call out even a ‘thank you’, the Healer was gone. He thought of following, just to ensure that he knew he was grateful for his help, but stopped himself. Clearly the Archangel had more important matters to deal with than a cowardly Cherub like himself. So he simply resumed his position guarding the garden. _

_ A few minutes later, a figure came shuffling into view, coming from the direction Raphael had just gone. For a moment, Aziraphale thought it might be the healer coming back from whatever task he had been on his way to complete. That belief was quickly dashed when he saw the angel’s wings were not a sleek black, but a stark white. And the hair was not the long, curling red tresses, but short and unkempt black. _

_ That was Lucifer himself! The cause of all of this mess, all this fighting and death! What was he doing all the way out here, away from the battle? Leaving his troops to fight without him no doubt! The absolute  _ cur _! _

_ Lucifer came around the wall that bordered the garden and Aziraphale stuck out his sword to stop him advancing. The Archangel put up his hands and took several steps back, away from the sword point.  _

_ Aziraphale hesitated, he hadn’t expected the monster to quail so easily. He also wasn’t expecting him to be as injured as he seemed. For a moment, the sword point dipped. It hardly seemed sporting to attack someone in such poor shape. _

_ But then a thought occurred to him. If Lucifer had just come from the same direction Raphael had run in, they must have run across each other and if they did, Lucifer should be more healed than he is now. Unless of course he had attacked the healer. In which case, Raphael had every right to fight back and defend himself. Was that what happened to the healer? Why hadn't he returned this way?  _

_ Harming  _ any  _ healer was wrong and this  _ beast  _ had clearly done so to his own brother! _

_ Aziraphale hefted his sword once again and summoned all the courage he could muster. _

_ "Halt Traitor!” He commanded with as much force as he could. _

_ Lucifer seemed rather taken aback by the situation he now found himself in.  _

_ “Yes well as you could probably tell I was just on my way out, so if you could just step aside please,” Lucifer said, trying to slide past. _

_ Aziraphale didn’t move but he did glance around, hoping to see someone else. Maybe Raphael to disprove Aziraphale’s concerns or another angel that could help him fight the cause of all this mess.  _

_ “I-I’m afraid I can’t allow that.” Aziraphale said, cursing himself for stuttering. He hefted the sword again hoping it made him seem more confident than he truly was. _

_ Lucifer groaned and looked him over, clearly assessing whether he thought he’d be able to beat him in a fight. _

_ They didn’t get a chance to find out if he could. The ground pitched beneath them and Aziraphale lost his balance. He was too slow righting himself and Lucifer moved. _

_ Aziraphale had fully expected him to grab for the sword and kill him to make a clean getaway. He didn’t. Instead, Lucifer darted around him and ran as fast as his injuries allowed. _

_ Aziraphale frowned. He could easily catch up but… it seemed the enemy had no ill intent. He was hardly in any shape to do anything too terrible anyway. Azirphale decided to follow at a distance. If he had reason to believe that Lucifer would cause trouble he would intervene but for now he would simply follow. _

_ They made it to the edge of heaven. Aziraphale realized rather belatedly that Lucifer was going to jump, likely planning to join his followers wherever they had gone to. He looked around frantically, hoping someone would come and stop him. Yes Lucifer had caused this war but that didn’t mean he should meet such a terrible fate. If anything he should stand trial for what he did! _

_ As if in answer to Aziraphale’s concern, Michael appeared over the hill and charged at Lucifer. _

_ Lucifer cast a wide sweeping look across the landscape, then turned and jumped. Michael let out a cry of frustration just as Gabriel and Uriel arrived from the same hill Michael’s had. _

_ Aziraphale stood rooted to the spot as the three Archangels spoke in hushed tones, too quietly for him to hear. His blood froze as Michael gestured to him and the others glanced at him.  _

_ They spoke for a few more moments before, suddenly, Gabriel turned to him with a sharp smile. The others turned to look as well, though their faces were far more impassive. _

_ “Aziraphale,” he said. A wave of dread rolled over Aziraphale. He had trained under Gabriel. That tone meant ‘you have messed up and you will regret it.’ “I see you were the one to finally remove the traitor from heaven!” he said. _

_ “Er… well- I Uh… mmm,” Aziraphale stuttered nervously. He was saved any more embarrassment trying to answer by a voice behind him. _

_ “So it’s all over, then? All the fighting and the dying?” _

_ Aziraphale turned to see the angel Anael walking up with Azrael both followed by Amenadiel.  _

_ Gabriel’s gaze slid off of him and onto Anael, the speaker. It should have been a relief to have the attention averted away from him but Aziraphale very suddenly found himself in the presence of some of the most powerful angels in heaven. He had only ever had to deal with one or two at a time so this was rather nerve racking. _

_ “Yes, Anael,” Michael said cooly, “It seems as though Lucifer and his forces have been defeated. Either killed or … escaped,” she gave Aziraphale a pointed look “to wherever the rebels have been disappearing to.” _

_ “Aziraphale here was the one that let Lucifer get away,” Gabriel said. _

_ Were they upset that he hadn’t killed Lucifer? He had thought driving him out was acceptable! So long as the traitor was removed from heaven, what did it matter? His anxiety climbed even higher under the eyes of the other angels. There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke. _

_ “Well done then, Aziraphale,” Amenadiel said.  _

_ “What?” Aziraphale asked faintly as Gabriel asked the same, sharp and annoyed. _

_ “For being the one to end all of this,” Amenadiel explained. _

_ There was a second of silence that felt like it stretched for an eternity. The older Archangels all stared at each other in a silent argument. Azrael did not join, seeming to try to concentrate on something, thinking hard.  _

_ Aziraphale looked at Anael and jumped. She was staring right at him. Appraising but somehow not judgemental. He had never met Heaven’s second healer, either, but most knew her reputation. Genuinely kind but an iron will some found off putting. _

_ The moment ended with a wash of power and an all encompassing voice “ _ **Indeed, it is over, for now** _ ,” the voice said. _

_ All seven angels turned and kneeled before the Almighty and bowed their heads in reverence. _

_ “ _ **Thank you, my children. Please rise** _.” They all stood quickly. “ _ **The rebels have all been cast into a new realm. One of pain and torment to punish them for their crimes. But while they may be gone, there is much work to be done. Fixing the damage this War has wrought, healing our injured and restoring our defenses, finishing the work on My Garden** _.” There were murmurs of ascent from the gathered angles before the Almighty continued.  _ **“I fear that the Rebels will not quietly stay below. They will try to destroy my creation. Aziraphale,** _ ” They turned to Aziraphale and he had to force himself not to shake apart. _

_ “Y-yes lord?” _

_ “ _ **You have done so well protecting my most prized heavenly garden, it’s library, and the fledglings inside it.”**

_ Aziraphale blushed at the praise. “Th-thank you, Lord,” he stammered. He hadn’t expected anything like that. He just felt he needed to protect that which couldn’t protect itself. _

_ The Almighty wasn’t done yet. “ _ **It is for this reason I appoint you the Guardian of Eden’s Eastern Gate.** _ ” _

_ Aziraphale gaped in astonishment. “I would be honored! Thank you!” he said faintly. _

_ Gabriel made a noise that sounded like disapproval but said nothing. _

_ “ _ **And with that, I must take my leave** _.”  _

_ The Almighty turned to leave but something occurred to Aziraphale and the called out “Lord?”  _

_ They turned to look at him. “ _ **Yes, Aziraphale?** _ ” _

_ He nearly shook from nerves under Their gaze but he gathered his courage. “I- I was just wondering. The Archangel Raphael. Moments before Lucifer escaped I saw Raphael run in the direction Lucifer came from. I just wanted to know… is he alright? Lucifer didn’t…” he trailed off not wanting to complete the thought.  _

_ The Almighty remained quiet for a long moment and Aziraphale was increasingly aware of the other angels staring between him and god. _

_ Finally, the Almighty said “ _ **Raphael has left heaven** **_._ ** _ ” Their voice was sad and full of pain. “ _ **The pain and stress of War became too much to bear and so he left.** _ ” _

_ “Probably run off to the stars,” Michael said. God said nothing but dipped Their head and departed and the Archangels each left as well. Aziraphale stayed where he was, still processing all that had happened. _

_ “Aziraphale,” a voice behind him said. _

_ He jumped and spun to find Anael giving him a look of gratitude so genuine it was rather startling. _

_ “Yes?” he asked. _

_ “Thank you for asking about Raph. None of us would have thought to wonder where he was just yet. But we are worriers by nature so it’s good to know what happened now.” _

_ “Oh!” he said as a faint heat rose to his face. “Of course! He- he saved my life! I just wanted to make sure I didn’t leave him when he needed assistance himself!” _

_ Anael gave him that look again. Analyzing but not judging. But then she nodded. “That was good of you. Thank you.” And with that she walked away. _

_ Aziraphale wasn’t sure how long he stood there frozen for, lost in thought. All he had done was avoid the main brunt of the War and now he had been given a prestigious position in the Almighty’s most important project. Sure he had been guarding a garden but not one that held nearly so much attention on it! It was utterly ridiculous! And yet how could he refuse? Simple. He couldn’t. _

_ Time seemed to flow by far too quickly after that. Angels began trying to set heaven back to rights.  _

_ The Archangels held a vote to replace Lucifer on the council and chose Sandalphon as a reward for his “incredible service” in the War. For reasons unknown to Aziraphale— who tried not to make the conduct of the Archangels his business— there was no vote to replace Raphael, even temporarily in his temporary time of absence.  _

_ Not that that stopped the healers from their work. They took to Anael’s leadership easily. Worked tirelessly to finish healing the many that had been staying in the hospital. Now that there were no new admissions, it was emptying fairly quickly. _

_ Temples and gardens were rebuilt. Pathways were repaired. Statues were replaced. All as if nothing had happened in the first place. _

_ Work on the Garden continued and was finished much sooner than Aziraphale had anticipated. Before he knew it he was being sent down to the newly created Earth— with comments from Gabriel saying something along the lines of “don’t mess up. Who knows what will happen if you do?” This did nothing to settle his rising nerves but they eased slightly once he finally reached Eden.. _

_ He loved Earth instantly. It was more beautiful than anything he had seen! _

_ Sure the gardens in heaven were lovely but there was something enchanting about the wildness of Eden. The gardens in heaven were all carefully planned and trimmed. Here on earth it seemed the plants controlled themselves rather than being controlled by others. It gave Eden a uniqueness he had not expected. _

_ And then there were the humans. Funny creatures they were. Aziraphale often found himself listening to them talk about everything they saw as if it were the most wondrous thing. It was difficult not to share their enthusiasm. They were awed by everything they encountered.  _

_ Aziraphale laughed with Eve as she told him about the odd creature she had seen earlier that day.  _

_ “I find it hard to believe my dear!” he said as he wiped away tears of laughter. A reptile with no legs! Imagine! _

_ “It’s true!” Eve insisted. “He was black and red and had no legs! His head was bigger than mine!” _

_ “How did this legless being move about then? I’d imagine like an earthworm?” _

_ “No. He just sort of crawled around. Kinda moved side to side and somehow it let him crawl forward.” _

_ “How strange,” Aziraphale mused. He wasn’t really one of the creators in heaven so he had no idea what this mystery animal was. It sounded quite interesting. He just hoped he’d be able to see it some time. _

_ A few days later, Aziraphale stood atop Eden’s Eastern wall, watching Adam and Eve walk away hand in hand.  _

_ He had failed. God had given him this task specifically and he had failed. He was going to be in so much trouble! _

_ Before he could spiral in his thoughts much further, a voice made him resurface.  _

_ “Well that went down like a lead balloon.” _

_ — _

_ Lucifer clawed his way out of the pit of boiling flaming sulfur. Agony consumed him, inside and out. He could feel the torn edges of where his Grace had once been. Now bleeding and broken as useless. Every inch of his flesh felt as if had been flayed by burning knives. Every breath pulled the skin too tight for comfort. He sinched his wings in without looking at them. He knew what they would look like, burnt and blackened husks. Every feather had crumbled into dust. The flesh had melted and bones cracked from the heat. They were useless now. It would have been a mercy if they had burned off entirely. _

_ Apparently mercy no longer existed. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here. _

_ The only saving Grace (haha) was that he had been able to save his top set of wings. Only four had burned leaving him with a healthy two. He’d still be able to fly. _

_ Theoretically that was. As he looked around it seemed the environment wasn’t really made for flying. Despite not being able to see the roof of this cavern they had fallen into, the air was oppressive. It felt lke the walls were closing in on every side. So different from the open air of heaven. _

_ He took in his surroundings more thoroughly. Everything was dark save where the fires burned, casting eerie red glows and shadows everywhere. All around him, his followers wailed in agony. So many of them were still dragging themselves out of the craters they had landed in. All of them were broken and bleeding. Some had disfigured in ways he couldn’t quite put words to yet, some having grown fur or scales or extraneous body parts, some secreting fluids he did not want to consider too carefully. It seemed like some had turned entirely into animals originally meant to populate Eden. He didn’t want to know what had happened to cause that.  _

_ And everyone was fighting everyone else. As if they weren’t already injured enough, they were trying to maim each other themselves. What had happened to the unified group, fighting for their cause? _

_ Destroyed now by the pain and humiliation of their defeat. They could hardly be blamed for that though it still wouldn’t do. Chaos could not prevail now. He had led them there. Now it was his job to continue to lead. _

_ “ _ **_THAT’S ENOUGH_ ** _!” he yelled. He had been an Archangel: made for commanding the legions of heaven. His voice could carry far and clearly display his authority. At his words the fighting and yelling died down immediately. All eyes turned on him. _

_ He realized belatedly what he must look like. Worse than Azrael when they wore their hood surely. Worse than Death. _

_ With their attention, Lucifer continued. “ _ **_WE WILL NOT LOSE OURSELVES TO PAIN AND SUFFERING AND VIOLENCE AS GOD CLEARLY INTENDED_ ** _!” There were murmurs among the Fallen angels. “ _ **_WE MUST STAY TOGETHER! UNIFY AND BECOME EVEN STRONGER THAN WE WERE BEFORE! MAKE GOD REGRET EVER GOING AGAINST US!_ ** _ ” That got a round of cheers and applause. “ _ **_BEGIN TO ORGANIZE! HEAVEN WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT’S HIT THEM!”_ ** __

_ Even more cheers then the Fallen scrambled to comply, counting their numbers and taking stock of the damages. Lucifer stalked the caverns, taking in their new home. He was approached time and time again with updates on how many were down here, what state of injury they were in and how they would be useful. It was exhausting. All he wanted to do was rest but he couldn’t. These angels had followed him here. Now he had to lead them. They were his responsibility now. _

_ Despite his best efforts the Fallen were still fighting and killing one another. Everyone was too angry to just settle back down now and the only outlet for that anger was turning it on each other. It was exhausting trying to put out the metaphorical fires every minute. _

_ Amitiel helped. They were better at the whole “administration” business. Even if the flies that followed them around now were a bit distracting. He would take distracting if it meant he could have five minutes of quiet.  _

_ He was walking along some of the less populated hallways towards the private cave he had claimed for himself but had not yet had the chance to escape too. The Fallen that were here parted before him, bowing their heads in respect and he waved to them shortly in acknowledgment.  _

_ He turned the corner down a short hallway and froze. _

_ He recognized the animal that sat in the corner, clearly trying to remain out of sight of everyone else.  _

_ He was struck by a memory of heaven. Raphael was showing him his latest design for the Garden. _

_ “ _ I call it a snake!” he had said, holding out his arm as the creature twisted and writhed around it. It was red and black with strange yellow eyes. 

“It hasn’t got any legs.”

“It doesn’t need legs!” Raphael said defensively. “It can move just fine by slithering like this.” And indeed the little snake was pulling itself up Raphaels arm without limbs of any kind. It continued around his shoulder and wrapped loosely around his neck.

Raphael rubbed the snakes head lightly and it opened its mouth, revealing long sharp fangs. “This one is venomous. He’ll bite if he’s threatened.”

Raphael took in Lucifer’s expression.

“Oh don’t look at me like that. It’s just so that they can defend themselves.”

_ Lucifer’s heart climbed in their throat. Amitiel had designed flies. Cassiel had designed frogs. Rachiel had designed those weird color changing lizards. And now it seemed those animals were a part of them. Which meant… _

_ Lucifer approached the little black snake. It gave no response. Upon closer inspection, Lucifer noticed long scratches running across the otherwise smooth scales.  _

_ Where had those come from? Who had attacked his little brother?  _

_ He stepped closer and heard a low hissing. _

_ “Raph.” Lucifer knelt down and reached out slowly. _

_ The snake reared back, pupils thinning to almost nothing, and lunged forward. Fangs sank deep into Lucifer’s still horribly burned hand and pain flooded his veins. He forced himself not to cry out as that would bring undo attention and Lucifer wasn’t sure what his followers would do if they saw him being attacked. _

_ Lucifer gritted his teeth and gently but firmly gripped the snake's neck, just behind the head like Raphael had shown him all that time ago.  _ ‘If you dont want to get bit, hold him where he can’t reach you.’ _ The snake let go but wriggled and writhed, trying to snap again. _

_ “Raphael, please,” Lucifer said. He brought up the hand currently not holding Raphael’s neck to support the rest of his body. The snake did not stop struggling as Lucifer hurried to his private chambers. It wouldn’t do to be seen showing preferential treatment. Not when everyone is vying so valiantly for his favor in establishing their new Hierarchy. _

_ They made it to the room and Lucifer closed the door, stopping any prying eyes, ears, or whatever else the Fallen had begun to grow while they were down here. The room was large but mostly barren. A few holes in the walls let in an eerie red glow that made up the only light down here. It was fire but not like it had been in heaven. It was darker. Angrier somehow. There was only a single chair in the room made entirely out of stone. It was uncomfortable but it was better than most places to sit down there. Almost every other surface down seemed to leave some sort of grime on the robes if they so muched as brushed against it. _

_ “Alright, Raph, I'm going to set you down. If you can avoid biting me I would appreciate it.” _

_ Raphael gave no indication that he was listening but Lucifer walked over to the chair and set him down. He backed away quickly and Raphael snapped at his hand as he pulled away but missed. He slithered as fast as he could into a corner and coiled in on himself tightly and tucked head beneath his scales. _

_ “Raphael, what are you doing down here?” Lucifer tried, Raphael didn’t respond. “Raph, what happened?” If anything, Raphael coiled in on himself even tighter. _

Fuck. Fuck! What happened? Why is Raphael doing down here? He couldn’t have Fallen. He didn’t do anything! Did he? __

_ He had to do something but he couldn’t until Raphael would talk to him. What had happened that he wouldn’t even talk to Lucifer? _

_ “Brother,” Lucifer said softly. _

_ Raphael stiffened and his head poked out from between his coils. _

_ “Lucccccccifer?” _

_ Lucifer realized rather belatedly his new form may not have been entirely recognizable and was admittedly rather terrifying. He nodded. _

_ Raphael stared at him for a long moment before “What’sssssss wrong with your facccccce?” _

_ Lucifer laughed. It was the first time in a long time he had genuinely laughed. “Thank you, brother. I thought it might be bad.” _

_ “Ssssorry,” Raphael hissed. He began writhing, pulling his head forward and eventually slithered directly to Lucifer and onto his foot. He moved as if to climb Lucifer’s leg but Lucifer bent down and held out his hand. Raphael wrapped around his wrist and Lucifer brought him up to eye level as he sat in his seat. _

_ He also noted the strange sibilant nature to his brother's words. He wanted to ask about it but now didn't seem the time. _

_ “Your’re one to be talking anyway, brother,” Lucifer said. Raphael’s head dipped slightly and he looked away and Lucifer sensed the steep drop in mood. _

Nice one, _ he berated himself. _

_ “A snake though, yes?” Lucifer said. Raphael shifted and looked at him again, head tilted to the side. Lucifer cursed mentally. How was he supposed to try to read his brother’s expressions when he didn't have a face that could emote? _

_ “Yep,” Raphael said with a brief bob of his head. He flicked his tongue “And you’re sssssssseverely injured.” _

_ “Oh, really? What made you guess it?” _

_ Raphael wriggled slightly and Lucifer felt an odd buzzing sensation. It made him jump. When he looked down at his brother his pupils were thinner than they had been a moment ago. “What?” _

_ “I can't heal you,” Raphael said in barely a whisper. _

_ Lucifer blinked. That’s what that feeling had been? “Don’t worry about me, brother. Not sure all the healers in heaven could fix this.” _

_ Raphael made a noise that sounded vaguely like agreement then fell silent. _

_ “You’re changing the subject, anyway. A snake.” _

_ Raphael showed his fangs and said “God musssssst have thought it’d be funny to turn ussssss each into our mosssssst prizssssssed creations,” he said with what sounded like a sneer. _

_ “And you can’t change back?” _

_ Raphael looked at him and somehow he gave off the energy of ‘are you fucking stupid?’ Lucifer winced. Of course he couldn’t change back or he already would have. _

_ “What happened?” Lucifer asked instead. _

_ Raphael made a wiggling motion that Lucifer interpreted as shrugging. “God didn’t much like all the questionssssssss I had. Ssssssssso They sssssssssent me out. I turned in to thisssssssss,” he wriggled his body slightly “on the way down.” _

_ Lucifer nodded his sympathy. “And these wounds?” Lucifer asked, indicating the paler damaged stripes along his body. _

_ Raphael tensed. “A few angelsssss down here thought I’d be ‘eassssy prey’,” he said. His voice was small and Lucifer felt outrage flood through him. They weren’t supposed to harm healers! _

_ “Who were they?” Lucifer asked. _

_ “Don’t worry about it,” Raphael muttered. He had looked away, not meeting Lucifer’s eyes. _

_ “Brother-“ _

_ “They aren’t around anymore.” Lucifer stared at him uncomprehendingly. “I wassssss wrong about the sssssstrength of snake venom. It doessssssn’t jussssst caussssse pain when it’s in large quantitiesssssss.” _

He killed them _ , Lucifer thought. Raphael, his through and through pacifist little brother had killed someone. Multiple someones by the sound of it. _

_ “You were an Archangel. I’ll instate you as my second in command.” _

_ “No!” Lucifer pulled back at his brother's fervor and tried not to feel hurt at the rejection. Raphael must have seen it on his face because he went on. “Lu, I- I can’t- I can’t keep being Raphael down here.” He took a breath. “They’ll exsssspect me to be a healer, Lucifer. And I can’t do that. Not on my own. None of the other healers Fell. I’d be the only one.” _

_ Lucifer considered the injuries he had seen down here. The amount of pain among the Fallen was horrifying. _

_ “Alright, brother,” Lucifer said gently. “What do you want then?” _

_ “I’m going to get out.” _

_ Lucifer almost laughed. “If it were that easy, brother, don’t you think we would have done it already?” _

_ His brother shook his head. “You’ve been trying the entrancsssssesssss. Thossssse’ll be locked tight, yeah? Can’t risk prisssssonersssss getting out right away. But I Have a bit of an idea.” _

_ “Alright?” _

_ “So I’m a ssssssnake now.” _

_ “Yes. I can see that.” Lucifer was unsure where this was going. _

_ “You see m, sssssnakes make their homesss in burrowssss. In the ground.”  _

_ “Right.”  _

_ “They have to dig to make their shelter. Ssssometimes a lot. They’re really good at making tunnels.” _

_ Lucifer blinked. But before he could ask, the snake continued. “Sssssssso if I’m a sssssssnake, and ssssssnakessssss dig tunnelsss. It would make sssssense that I could dig myself a tunnel. possssssssibly out of here.” _

_ “To heaven?” Lucifer asked, wondering if his brother was going to try to get back into Gods good graces. He couldn’t really blame him if he did. _

_ “No. To Earth. Sssssee what’sssssss got everyone up in armsssss.” _

_ Lucifer thought for a moment. “Would you be up for making a little trouble while you’re up there?” _

_ The snake lifted its head. Despite not having lips, Lucifer could swear it was smiling. “I’m alwaysssss up for making trouble.”  _

_ “Good. Then go up there and cause some. Then come back here and…”  _ let me know you’re alright and didn’t get smote _ “... let me know how it goes.” _

_ The snake was looking at him with so much gratitude it showed up even in that unsettlingly stationary face. He nodded. “I will.” _

_ Lucifer bent down and the snake slithered off his arm before wriggling and growing about fifty times in size.  _

_ “Good luck,” Lucifer said. _

_ The snake nodded at him then slithered to the wall and began to dig before disappearing entirely. _

Better get yourself ready _Lucifer thought_ _up at God_. I think you pissed off the wrong Archangels _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have overdone it on Crowley's hissing this chapter. My excuse is this is his first time trying to deal with his more snakey bits and he doesnt have as much control.  
> If all the extra s's make it difficult for anyone to read, let me know and I'll try to make a more reader friendly version.


End file.
